Teach Her, Teacher!
by Nesha1
Summary: Because a bad boy can change a good girl forever. Davis.Kari.TK
1. Lesson 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own _Digimon_ or its characters! They are property of Toei Animation…you know…the same people who thought Sora and Matt would make a good couple!

Motomiya "Davis" Daisuke-21, Leo; Yagami "Kari" Hikari-19 going on 20, Taurus

"_If_ _I would've knew the girl next door would've been you, I would've been a little more kind to you…__"_**Musiq**; _Aijuswanaseing (I Just Wanna Sing)_

**Lesson 1:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"Thank you so much, sir." Nineteen-year-old Yagami "Kari" Hikari bowed her appreciation to the man sitting in chair at the desk in front of her. "I won't let you down. I'll pay everything on time, you have my word; and I…"

The handsome man who did not appear a day over twenty-one waved his hand and chuckled at the young, optimistic woman sitting before him. "There's no need to give me your word; I trust you completely." Ichijouji Ken shuffled through the stacks of papers that cluttered his desk. "Alright it looks like everything's set, just give me a minute to make copies of these for you, and I'll give you the keys so you can move into your new apartment."

Kari's hazel eyes brightened with excitement, thinking about her new apartment. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You're quite welcome." Ken rose to his feet and stacked the papers together. He also collected the deposit check Kari signed. "I'll be right back." He walked inside another room to make copies of the lease agreement to give Kari.

She could not hide her excitement. Kari was overjoyed and giggly all over. She wanted to shout to the heavens that she found an apartment all on her own. It was actually a one-bedroom flat was above a local restaurant She found out the owner of said restaurant was renting out the place, and Kari jumped at the first chance at owning her own home.

_My family will be so proud_! When she entered the small rent office she expected to find the restaurant owner, but instead she met Ichijouji Ken. He told her he and the restaurant owner were best friends, and that he handles the apartment for the entrepreneur. Kari was not going to complain; she was just happy to find a place on her own.

She decided to wait a year after she graduated high school before applying to college. Therefore, Kari lived at home and found a job working at a local market to save money. Now with school starting, she would be attending Satsuki College, and she did not want to live on campus in the dorms. Instead, she opted to rent her own place, not wanting to deal with the rules and regulations that came with living on campus. She wanted to feel more like a responsible woman.

Ken returned to his desk but did not sit down. Kari also stood. He handed her the copies of their lease agreement, along with two silver keys. "Enjoy your stay here, Miss Yagami."

"Thank you, again Mr. Ichijouji." She nodded her head and with one more smile, she turned and exited the office.

- - - - -

Kari opened the door to her flat and released a squeak of surprise. The apartment was completely furnished. Closing the door, she stepped inside of the living room, and her eyes widened at the blue décor. The sofa and love seat were dark, royal blue, matching the lamps on the cherry wood end tables and plush carpet. The coffee table was also cherry wood, and a tinted blue glass candy dish rested in the center, displaying a few caramel chews.

"Yum," Kari walked towards it and picked up the sugary treat from the dish. Opening the wrapper, she popped the candy into her mouth and sucked on it. She glanced at the expensive, colorful oil paintings that decorated the walls and nodded her appreciation.

"Hmm, nice." Walking around some more, she entered the small kitchen and noticed that everything was blue. There were blue countertops, blue and white linoleum floor, stove, and a blue refrigerator? _Okay…obviously this person favors blue._

Kari's trail led her inside of the bedroom. "Not surprising, everything's blue." She walked towards the bed and relaxed against the goose-down comforter. "Ahh…so soft…and it saves me some money from buying furniture." She jolted upright finally realizing…

"Oh, no, I'm broke! I need to find a job first!" Placing the papers on the cherry nightstand, Kari clutched her handbag and exited the apartment. "My savings is only going to last for so long, and I don't have a job anymore." Locking the door, Kari pocketed the keys and headed downstairs. "Well, since I live above a restaurant now, the most logical place is to start there."

Stepping outside on the sidewalk, Kari took a few steps to her left and stood in front of, "Noodles, Noodles? That's it, that's a very unusual name." However, her heart filled with hope when she noticed the "Help Wanted" sign posted in the window. Opening the door with an air of confidence, Kari entered and immediately her confidence faltered.

Feeling her face heat from her oncoming blush, she noticed the waitresses were only wearing body-hugging baby tees with the Noodles, Noodles logo printed on them, black high-cut bloomers with the Noodles, Noodles logo printed on the seat, black fishnet panty hose, white sneakers, and a smile. Their uniforms matched the black and white interior of the restaurant.

She watched in horror when an exotic brunette took a male customer's order, and after she wrote it and began walking away, he swatted her backside. The waitress only grinned and proceeded with her task.

_I gotta get outta here_! Kari spun on her heel and touched the handle on the glass door. Before she could open it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Facing the person behind her, Kari stared at an attractive woman who appeared to be in her mid-to-late twenties. She had long, dark maroon that was curled. Her face was free of any artificial cosmetics, displaying her natural beauty.

Kari blinked twice from the intense gaze the woman was giving her from those piercing brown eyes. She noticed the woman was not dressed like the waitresses in the restaurant. The woman wore a crisp, black, short-sleeved shirt with the Noodles, Noodles logo on the left breast pocket, khaki pants, and black work shoes.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Kari read the nametag underneath the logo: Jun.

Motomiya Jun smiled at Kari and spoke. "You seem lost. Can I help you?"

"I um…" Kari toyed with her fingers and looked at her shoes. "I wanted to apply for a job here, but…" She gazed up again, and noticed the half-naked, large breasted women around the place. "But I don't think…"

Jun's laughter interrupted Kari's speech. "Oh, hon; don't you worry about that. It doesn't hurt to fill out an application. Come." She grabbed Kari's hand and led her behind the counter, past the kitchen where workers were preparing meals, and inside a tiny, corner office.

Kari sat in a metal chair in front of the small, cluttered desk. Jun rummaged through a forest green file cabinet, looking for the job application. "Ah, ha, here you go!" Placing the sheet in front of Kari, Jun handed the college student an ink pen. "Just fill this out for me, okay?"

Slapping her forehead, Jun cried, "How could I forget? I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Motomiya Jun, and I'm the manager here."

"Yagami Hikari." Kari whispered shyly. She picked up the pen and began to complete the application for employment.

Jun sat in her tattered, leather chair and studied the girl in front of her. _She appears shy._

"I'm finished." Kari handed the application and pen to Jun, who accepted them.

"Why do you want to work for this company?" Jun asked her pointedly.

"Well…I…I just moved into my new apartment, and I need to afford a way to take care of myself. Plus I'm in school and you know college can be pretty expensive."

"I see," Jun nodded as she noted the appearance of the girl. She certainly was not dressed for an interview. Kari wore a thick, faded blue sweatshirt, jeans, sneakers, and her honey-colored hair was in a simple ponytail, displaying her classic features.

"You don't seem…_comfortable_ here. Why?"

"Well, the waitresses are…" Kari felt her face warm from her blush, again. "I just don't think I…" sighing dejectedly, she said, "I'm sorry, I don't think I could wear that…that…" she trailed off, not completing her sentence.

"I understand." Jun nodded again. "Well, you don't have to worry because there are plenty of positions available here." Leaning forward and resting her elbows on the desk, Jun suggested, "We sure could use a hostess here. You seem like a nice enough girl; we need someone with a friendly and open personality to meet and greet guests, so how about it?"

Kari's eyes lit up for the second time that day with excitement. "Yes, yes," she nodded eagerly. "I can do that!"

"Then the job's yours." Jun smiled. "You'll have to wear a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. We'll discuss payment and the start of your employment. Are there any questions you'd like to ask me?"

Nodding, Kari asked, "Why are the waitresses dressed…like that…?"

Jun rolled her eyes and snorted. "Because my brother's an egotistical hentai, that's why. He's the owner of this place, but he's hardly ever here, so you don't have to worry about meeting him any time soon."

"Don't they get offended when the customer's…" Kari leaned forward and whispered, hoping no one would hear them. "…touch them?"

Jun had to hold her breath to keep from laughing aloud. _She's so cute, and a bit naïve._ "So far it's been peaceful. We haven't had any problems, yet; this place appeals to both men _and_ women. The men come for the eye candy, and the women come for the food. I'm sure you noticed there were an equal number of men and women here when you stepped in, right?"

Kari only nodded.

"Our waitresses have the appeal to keep the men on their toes, and they also have the personality to be friendly, and open to the female guests. And that's exactly what we're looking for."

"I understand."

"Great." Jun stood and Kari followed suit. "I'll give you a little tour so you'll know where everything is. After that you can go. I expect you here first thing tomorrow morning at ten o' clock dressed properly, okay?"

"Yes." Kari nodded, again.

"We only serve lunch and dinner; no breakfast." Jun explained. "We open at eleven in the morning and we close at ten o' clock at night. Come with me and I'll show you around."

Before they could leave however, a tall, muscular figure stood in the doorway, blocking their escape. Jun scowled, and Kari stared in awe. She did not need Jun to tell her about the identity of the mysterious man. She already knew this man was her brother.

He possessed the same thick, maroon hair like Jun's, except it was messy in a sexy way, and a few bangs fell forward, covering parts of his face, giving him a mysterious appearance.

He wore a tailor-made gray blazer, with the collar up, a white dress shirt that hung casually outside of his pants. The top four buttons were undone, exposing his neck and a bit of his naturally tanned chest. He stuffed his hands in his black, tailor-made slacks, and crossed his ankles, showing-off a pair of expensive, black, patent leather dress shoes.

Jun's brother casually leaned against the doorjamb not smiling, appearing extremely cool and confident. When those piercing brown eyes glanced in her direction, Kari felt her insides turn to mush. He looked like he just emerged from the pages of _GQ_. Never in her life has Kari seen a more handsome man.

Unknowingly breaking the tension in the air, Jun reached for her brother's arm and dragged him inside of the office. "Davis, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Ah, so the _GQ_ model has a name.

"Davis, this is Yagami Hikari," Jun motioned her hand in Kari's direction.

"Please, everyone calls me Kari." Kari told them.

"That's fine, Kari." Jun agreed. "And _this_ is my annoying little brother Motomiya Daisuke. Everyone calls him Davis."

_Little_? Kari noticed that Davis stood almost a half meter above Jun. She would never have assumed Jun to be the oldest. _There is nothing "little" about him_!

Greeting Davis with a bow, Kari said, "It's nice to meet you, Davis."

"Uh, yeah…likewise…" Davis replied a bit uneasily, looking at Kari with his brow rose.

Kari became confused from his response.

"How was Australia? I didn't expect you back so soon." Jun casually made conversation, completely forgetting about Kari for the moment.

"It was hot. But I'm back in town for good this time." Davis replied, never taking his eyes off Kari.

"Well, that's good to hear." Jun cheered. "So, are you planning…"

"Jun, who is this girl," Davis interrupted his sister to remind her of the strange girl in their office.

Gasping, Jun wrapped her arm around the nervous college student. "I'm so sorry, Kari. I completely forgot. It's been almost a year since I've last saw my brother."

"There's no need to apologize. I understand." Kari softly replied.

"Davis, Kari's going to be working with us! She's our new hostess!"

Davis inspected the girl's worn, faded clothing and frowned disapprovingly. He did not share the same optimism as his sister.

"I see, well, thank goodness she's not a waitress."

At that moment, Kari wanted to vanish in the air and cry from humiliation.

- - - - -

This story will contain **voyeurism**, **masturbation**, **sexual** **innuendoes**, **sexual** **situations**, and **themes**. If you're frightened by that then you might want to leave. For those of you who are reading this on fanfiction(dot)net, I've never wrote a lime to save my life, but for the rules of the site, I'm going to attempt to write the **watered-down lime juice** version for the site. If you're reading this on mediaminer(dot)org or adultfanfiction(dot)net, then you'll receive the **concentrated lemon syrup** version.

Also, this story is a **love triangle** involving Davis, Kari, and TK. Hence, it says **Daikaru** in my summary; that means:

Dai-**Daisuke**, Ka-**Hikari**, Ru-**Takeru**. I've had to deal with a few…**unhappy **reviews from readers who were forewarned, but were still mad due to…certain circumstances, so I'm letting you know again before you proceed that each character is going to play a significant role in this story.


	2. Lesson 2

"_I got my t-shirt and my panties on…"_ **Adina Howard**; _Woo Soundtrack_

**Lesson 2:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"Motomiya Daisuke, what in the world has gotten into you?" Jun scolded her younger brother. She looked at Kari's bright pink face, and shook her head. "I apologize for my brother's actions. I didn't think he'd be rude to you."

Kari was too afraid to speak; she merely nodded.

Turning back to Davis, Jun continued her rant. "Why would you say something like that?"

Davis only shrugged and strolled to the manager's chair. He relaxed in it and propped his feet on the desk. Crossing his ankles and folding his hands behind his head, Davis replied, "I'm only saying she looks a little too plain to work here. When I hired you for the general manager's position, I expected you to bring _Playboy_ models into my restaurant; and you did. But now instead of looking at a Bunny, I'm staring at a cast member from _The Little House on the_ _Prairie_."

Kari's eyes widened and her face flushed a deeper shade of pink with embarrassment.

Davis continued before Jun could respond. "I'm not saying she isn't pretty, in a Jennifer 'Love' Hewitt, _Party of Five_ kind of way. What I'm saying is she appears…basic."

_That's because I'm a basic person_. Kari lowered her head to avoid Davis' eyes staring disapprovingly at her.

"You're embarrassing her, Davis!" Jun shouted at her uncompassionate brother. "Stop it."

He only shrugged, not really caring, again. "Hey, in order to work here my employees have to have guts and a backbone. You have that, don't you, _Kari_?"

The way her name casually rolled off his tongue caused Kari to blush again. It sounded so…dare she think _sensual…_

Looking up at him again, Kari nodded at her new boss. "Yes, Mr. Motomiya."

Blinking rapidly, Davis' eyes widened at how Kari spoke his name. Call him a pervert yes, but to him it sounded _sexual._ It was almost as if she was submitting to him _willingly_. Instantly he pictured the two of them naked in his suite, and she was on her knees blindfolded in front of him. "_Mr. Motomiya_" escaped her soft, rose tinted lips, which she licked and parted right before she…

"Don't listen to him, Kari." Jun interrupted Davis' reverie and in good timing, too. He adjusted his position in the chair until his thighs were under the desk, concealing his instant erection.

"Come with me I'll show you around, and then you can go home."

"Thank you, Jun." Kari happily followed Jun outside of the office, completely aware of Davis' eyes on her.

- - - - -

"Oh, whatta day," Kari sighed and fell backwards on the soft bed in her apartment. "Jun seems nice, but her brother…what-a-_jerk_!" Kari giggled a little. "But he's a cute jerk. I should shower."

Kari rose and looked at the digital numbers on the alarm clock sitting beside the bed: nine-seventeen pm. "I don't want to be late for my first day on the job."

She was so proud at what she accomplished; she immediately called her family to share the good news. Of course, they congratulated her and they even decided to stop by to visit sometime. Her mother even agreed to bake a housewarming casserole to bring.

Shuddering at the thought of tasting her mother's cooking, Kari politely declined the offer. Stepping out of her dirty clothes, Kari tossed them inside of the empty walk-in closet, reminding herself to purchase a hamper.

She entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping inside of the shower, she closed the glass door and welcomed the hot, steamy water relaxing the tension in her muscles after a day's worth of shopping.

Lathering her body and hair with lavender and vanilla scented body wash and shampoo, Kari deeply inhaled the soft, invigorating scent into her lungs. "Ah, aromatherapy, there's nothing better."

Finished with the shower, Kari emerged from it and entered her bedroom. After towel drying her body and hair, she applied the matching lavender and vanilla scented lotion to her damp skin and combed her damp hair.

Finding a short t-shirt in her carry-on bag, Kari slipped it over her head and dug through the bag, searching until she found what she was looking for. Retrieving the cotton undergarment, Kari laughed when she held up the panties to inspect them.

Purple and pink My Little Ponies surrounded the underwear, with matching rainbows. It was a gag gift for her eighteenth birthday given to her by her best friend Inoue "Yolei" Miyako. Yolei swore she was the last virgin on Earth, so her BFF (Best Friend Forever) figured a package of My Little Pony panties were the perfect gift.

Kari shrugged the memory away. She only kept them because they were super-comfortable. Slipping into them, she sashayed around the room singing Jessica Simpson's "I Think I'm in Love".

Entering the living room to satisfy another caramel chew craving, Kari picked the candy from the dish and accidentally dropped it. Dropping down on all fours, Kari continued singing while she looked underneath the sofa for the candy.

She peeked underneath the furniture and located the annoying sweet. Arching her back so she could stretch her arm to reach the foil wrapper, Kari never heard the front door open and close. Nor was she aware there was another presence in the room.

"_Boy, I think that I'm in love with you; You got me doin' silly things when it comes to you_…!" Shaking her now exposed My Little Pony-covered booty to the imaginary tune in her head, Kari raised her backside, and arched her back more to grab the hard-to-reach candy.

Davis only thought of two words when he entered his un-empty flat: _Sweet. Ass._

He expected the place to be empty just as he left it before he took his business trip to Australia. Never did he expect to find a girl's ass rose in the air moving from side-to-side. Not that he minded one bit. It was after all, an incredibly: _Sweet. Ass._

Walking softly so he wouldn't disturb whomever it was searching underneath the sofa for whatever they were looking for, Davis unashamedly leaned forward for a closer view. His eyebrows rose when he studied her round, firm backside and saw pink and purple horses and rainbows decorated her panties.

_My Little Pony underwear,_ he thought unbelievingly, _is she for real?_

Sinking to his knees, Davis peeked in between her legs and nodded appreciatively at the imprint on the crotch of her underwear,_ nice and ripe, just how I like my pussy_.

His head moved with the rhythm of the girl's backside, and soon Davis became mesmerized. He knew he could easily sit right there for the rest of the evening and stare at her panties without a problem.

Holding back a chuckle, he shook away a few memories of him wearing mirrors on his shoes so he could peek under the girls' skirts in high school. _Only this is so much better_.

Inspecting her crotch more closely, Davis licked his lips when he noticed a few tight, honey-colored curls peeking outside of the fabric. _Ah, so my intruder is a_ _natural-born brunette. Now—not_ _that I'm complaining—if only_ _I_ _could_ _see her face_. He stood and waited.

At that moment, Kari stopped singing long enough to shout, "Ah, ha, I found it!" Moving her body along the carpet, Kari rose to her feet, turned around, and gasped at her visitor. Stumbling backwards from surprise, she tripped and fell on the floor against the sofa with her legs wide open…

Davis' eyes landed on the center of Kari's body, again. His brows rose in shock when he realized it was the same girl from his restaurant earlier. Shaking his head, Davis quickly regained his composure and focused.

His brown eyes darkened almost black with lust, and he envisioned himself in between her legs, thrusting, stabbing, positioning in and out of her on the floor until she cried, "_Mr. Motomiya_" repeatedly, until they both came.

Following Davis' gaze, Kari blushed from humiliation and immediately closed her legs. "I…didn't mean to…flash you…"

Extending his hand, Davis closed his fingers around Kari's to help her up. His eyes widened when he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his arm from the contact. He figured Kari must've felt it too, because she quickly released her hand from his.

Shaking her head curiously, she asked, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"No, you mean _my_ apartment," Davis replied sarcastically.

"I paid a deposit, and signed the lease this morning," Kari told him; also, she was embarrassed from the heck of a peep show she knew he just received at her expense. "I have the papers in the back to prove it. Your friend Ichijouji Ken rented it out to me."

"Oh." Davis knew his new employee was right. He told his best friend if he didn't return home from his trip after six months, then to rent the flat out. He was gone for almost a year. However, he was no longer paying her words any attention. His gaze now rested on her soft, ample breasts, which were visible through the transparent cotton of her t-shirt.

_Her areolas are quarter-sized and they match the color of her_ _eyes. Beautiful_. Narrowing his gaze, Davis smirked at her erect nipples stretching the fabric. He rubbed his hands together to keep from reaching to cup and fondle her breasts.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Davis replied, "You're right, I forgot. I usually come here to check out the place to make sure everything's okay."

"It…it is…" Kari rasped out. She too, was no longer paying attention to their conversation. Her eyes focused on the large bulge in Davis' pants. With her jaw slightly unhinged, she breathed out, "_Wow…_"

He followed her eyes and noticed they were rooted to his dick. Smirking arrogantly, he closed his hands behind his back, and purposefully rocked back and forth on his heels so his erection would protrude more.

Davis casually spoke. "I live in the penthouse right above you. You're more than welcome to come if you need anything: food, laundry, whatever, my maid Catherine will take good care of you."

Kari's eyes still focused on the heavy erection straining against Davis' slacks. "Yes, Mr. Motomiya," she whispered.

Davis stopped rocking, closed his eyes, and winced when she called him by his last name. If she called him "_Mr_. _Motomiya_" one more time, he'll surely take her right there on the sofa, no questions asked, My Little Pony panties and all!

"Please, call me Davis," he suggested, although a _huge_ part of him wanted her to say "_Mr_. _Motomiya_" again…

Kari only nodded. "Alright, _Davis_; It's getting late and I have to work with your sister tomorrow…"

"Hmm," Davis filled his vision with Kari standing in front of him with her wet hair barely touching her shoulders, her small t-shirt fitting against her medium-sized breasts, with her nipples pointing directly at him. He also made sure he didn't forget her adorable My Little Pony underwear. Of course, the thoughts he had weren't anywhere close to _adorable_.

Before he left, he stepped to her and leaned against her ear. He took pleasure in knowing that Kari was trembling. Whether from nervousness or excitement, it didn't matter. Davis was only glad that he was making her feel that way at the moment.

Breathing in the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla, he also saved that in his memory for future erotic fantasies of Kari. He didn't doubt that he would be having many of them. He whispered, "_Goodnight_."

"Same t-to…you…" Kari stammered. She watched Davis exit her apartment without a backward glance. She finally exhaled the long breath she'd been holding since she discovered him in her apartment.

Locking her door with the candy now forgotten, Kari rushed to her bedroom, closed and locked the door. Slipping underneath the thick comforter, Kari closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillows. Her imagination replayed the living room incident; except when Davis' gaze trailed her body, she imagined the star athlete at her college Takaishi "TK" Takeru's hands were the substitute.

Just like every other female at her college, Kari was completely and hopelessly infatuated with the blond basketball star. They were even staff on the college paper together! She's the photographer, and he's a reporter.

Unfortunately, Takeru didn't even notice she was alive. She often frequented his games to photograph the highlights, and afterwards she'd leave whenever he'd lead their school to victory. His flock of female groupies would surround him and she'd rush home to imagine being in their place…for only once.

Since Takeru wasn't in bed with her, Kari's hands filled the void. She placed both of them on her breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh through her shirt. "Uh…ah…_Takeru…_" she released small gasps of pleasure. She tweaked and pulled her nipples until she felt her center throbbing with need.

Thank goodness, Kari was familiar and comfortable enough to touch her body. She only petted herself through her clothes whenever she felt the dire need. It didn't happen often, but it wasn't so foreign that she felt weird about it, either. Seeing Davis looking and _reacting_ to her like that made touching herself necessary.

Keeping one hand on her breast, Kari used the other to creep lower until she touched the outside of panties. Rubbing her erect clitoris against her panties, Kari had to stifle a cry by biting her lip from the sensational friction that began. She pictured Davis' gaze in between her legs, and imagined Takeru's eyes and hands there, instead.

She matched the pace of her hand on her breast, and the one in between her legs, rubbing vigorously. Kari's body twisted and turned, and she felt her body vibrate, then stiffing preparing for her release.

Gaining more rhythm and momentum, Kari's hips rose from the bed and she humped desperately against her hand. Unable to control it any longer, she felt her body implode and with a soft cry, she soaked her underwear with her orgasmic fluid.

Kari grabbed one of the pillows, placed it between her legs, and _squeezed_, wanting to savor the incredible feeling. Clutching another pillow against her face, she imagined it was Takeru's chest she was resting her head on after an incredible bout of lovemaking. Stroking the pillow admiringly, Kari whimpered Takeru's name until she fell asleep.


	3. Lesson 3: Edited

"…_and if you let me go down I'm gonna taste…"_ **Avant**; _Director_

**Lesson 3:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

Davis immediately rushed inside of his penthouse, completely frustrated after the heated encounter with his new tenant. Not finding the person he needed to release his sexual frustrations on, Davis entered his master bedroom so he could take a much-needed cold shower.

His erection was as rigid as steel even though the cold water from the shower sluiced down his entire length. He contemplated whether he should finish the job himself, but thought against it.

_I haven't masturbated since I was thirteen, I don't need too. Catherine will finish the job for me._ He hoped she'd show herself soon, because it was literally becoming painful to keep this up. Pun intended.

Hastily turning off his shower, Davis exited and roughly yanked a plush, Versace towel from the eighteen-karat gold towel rack. Not bothering to dry himself, he wrapped the cloth around his waist and entered his bedroom, again. Sitting on the bed, Davis smirked devilishly when his extremely beautiful, and equally busty, blonde-haired, blue-eyed house cleaner entered his suite.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Motomiya," Catherine D'Aubigne drawled out sexily when she saw her boss sitting on his bed with nothing but a towel to cover him.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Catherine." Davis greeted her. He took his time to study Catherine as she slowly advanced towards him, carrying a hamper of folded, clean laundry.

Catherine was everything every man has ever fantasized come to life. She's tall, beautiful, blonde, and possessed full, large, _natural_ breasts, and a body that just brought a sane man to his knees. She was loyal and she catered to her employer's _every_ need. In addition, she's French: _oh, la, la…_

Catherine was dressed in her usual work attire: a strapless, black mini-dress with the skirt barely covering her bottom, black fishnet, thigh-high stockings, and black patent leather stilettos.

Once she approached Davis, she leaned forward, purposefully causing her breasts to spill over her dress. "I'm finished with your laundry. Is there anything else I need to do in order to _serve_ you?"

Davis arched a thick, maroon eyebrow when she said "_serve_". Reaching forward, he unashamedly cupped her heavy breasts, causing Catherine to squeal, then sigh in satisfaction. This was exactly what they both wanted.

"Oui, oui, Monsieur..." Catherine half-whispered and half-moaned, arching her back to press her breasts more firmly against his hands to increase the pressure. "_More…_"

Becoming increasingly impatient, Davis pulled the top of her dress down, revealing her large mounds in their full glory. Leaning forward to capture a rose-hued nipple in between his teeth, Davis flicked his tongue against her bud, while he toyed with her neglected breast.

"Oh, Monsieur Motomiya, oui, _oui..._" She grabbed one of his fondling hands and guided it towards her feminine heat. She chuckled when she heard Davis release a deep, guttural growl when he cupped her moist, hot sex…

She wasn't wearing any panties; but then again, Catherine never did.

He refused to waste any more time than necessary. Davis needed Catherine to distract his thoughts from wandering to Kari and those dammed My Little Pony panties.

"Yeah," he answered a little hoarsely after remaining silent since his very sexy maid entered his room. "I need you to _serve_ me. You know what to do. Get on your knees," he demanded rudely.

"Oui," Catherine obliged to his command...

"_Ahh_…" he groaned, completely satisfied with his house cleaner's performance. _There's_ _nothing better on Earth than a beautiful woman who swallows_.

"Your taste is very good, Monsieur," she exclaimed. "Now I'm ready to be satisfied."

Raising an angry eyebrow, Davis looked down at her with a frown and asked, "You weren't satisfied from the head you just gave me?"

Nodding eagerly as she tried her best to save face, Catherine quickly replied, "Oh, oui, oui… But I'll be more satisfied if you put it inside of me." She climbed on his bed and settled on all fours. Spreading her thighs, she turned her head and gave her employer a seductive smirk. "Oh, Motomiya, put it inside of me, _s'il vous plaît_?" She pressed her forefinger against her bottom lip and gave him a sexy pout.

Davis stood and positioned himself behind her. Grabbing her hips forcefully, he asked her huskily, "Do you want me to fuck your brains out? Like the slut you are?"

Eagerly nodding again, Catherine cried, "Oh, oui, oui, Monsieur, _hurry_!"

Davis stood before her and smirked arrogantly. "You fucking whore," he told her. "You should get yourself cleaned up; and I want you gone before I'm finished with my shower." It still amused him that the women he slept with allowed him to call them out of their names. Well, not _all_ of the women, Catherine is the only woman who's the exception to the rule. It aroused her whenever he said something vulgar towards her. The others were just women he didn't care for.

Proving his point, he watched Catherine crawl off his bed and walk towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Oh, Monsieur, don't be like that. Surely you can use a little help in cleaning yourself, am I right?"

Remaining silent, Davis lifted Catherine effortlessly in his arms and carried her inside of his bathroom.

- - - - -

Jun was extremely pleased with Kari's performance on her first day. She greeted everyone and smiled at everyone who entered the restaurant, automatically making the customers feel welcomed and comfortable. _If she keeps this up, at this rate she'll become Employee of the Month in no time_.

Even during the busy lunch hour rush, Kari kept her cool. She sincerely enjoyed her new job. It's only been three hours since she started (two hours since the restaurant opened), but already she met a few interesting people. Even a few celebrities had stopped by, causing Kari to blush from excitement; _just wait until I tell Tai_!

After showing a group of friends their table, Kari returned to the black, wooden podium near the glass doors. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the man of her wildest desires approach the doors. Unfortunately, a redhead and a brunette cuddled against him. It didn't really matter, anyway. Kari never would've gained enough nerve to talk to him.

Takeru and his fans entered Noodles, Noodles and immediately Kari rushed to greet them. "Good afternoon, and welcome to Noodles, Noodles. Table for three I presume?"

"That's right," the redhead answered.

Kari motioned her hand towards the dining area. "Right this way. Follow me." She led the trio to their table, completely disappointed that Takeru did not speak to her. _How can I be disappointed_? _Sure,_ _it would've been great if he would've said "hi", I mean we_ are _on the college paper, together_! She angrily thought. _However, he doesn't even know I'm alive…_

The group sat down and Kari told them, "If there's anything you need, Ami's here to help you." She nodded her head in the direction of a raven-haired beauty. "She's your waitress for today."

"Well, _hello…_" Takeru grinned at their waitress.

"Well hello, yourself," Ami grinned back.

Kari walked away from their table fuming. _He could speak to Ami but not to me_? She glanced at their waitress from her position from the podium and sighed. _She's beautiful. How can I blame him_?_ Maybe I should've styled my hair and worn some makeup over my face…_ Kari silently cursed herself for pulling her hair in her usual ponytail. She didn't know much about makeup, but she did have some lip-gloss and mascara in the bottom of her purse…somewhere…

Her thoughts instantly dissipated when the restaurant's owner entered his establishment. Kari felt her face burn from humiliation as she thought about their encounter the night before.

Davis stood in front of the podium, rested his elbows on it, and gave his employee a sexy smirk. His evil grin stretched when he noticed Kari's red face, and her uncomfortable body language. "So, how's your first day, _Kari_?"

Kari wanted to speak but she discovered doing that would be difficult. Her nostrils flared when she inhaled the sensual, enticing scent of Eternity by Calvin Kline from Davis' body. Her pupils widened as she noticed how the brown Dolce and Gabbana suit he wore filled out his athletic frame. She unconsciously licked her lips before she spoke.

"Everything has been going well for me, Davis. I'm enjoying it so far."

"I'm glad to hear that," he nodded as he took note to how her small, pink tongue moistened her full lips. "Tell me, have you seen my sister around?"

"I believe she's in the back." Kari answered. She inclined her head towards the back of the restaurant.

"Thank you." Davis straightened himself and brushed imaginary dust from his blazer. He started to walk away, but in mid-step, he turned around to speak to her, again. "My offer still stands. You're more than welcomed to visit my place if you need anything."

"I appreciate your hospitality," she responded. Without another word, Kari watched Davis disappear behind the counter. Shaking her head, she released the breath she was holding. "I hope your intentions are sincere, Davis," she whispered.

- - - - -

After her shift was over, Kari stood outside of the door to Davis' penthouse later that evening with a Hefty bag of dirty laundry. _Well, he said if_ _I needed anything, and I_ needed _to wash my clothes_.

Pressing the button to the intercom, Kari spoke into it. "Hello? I'm Yagami Hikari. I uh…Davis told me to come here if…" Kari never completed her sentence. Immediately the door swung open and she was standing in front of a provocatively dressed, blonde woman.

"Oui, oui," the woman grabbed Kari's hand and dragged her inside. "Monsieur Motomiya told me he was expecting you. My name is Catherine D'Aubigne."

_He was expecting me_, _what the…_ "Hikari," she softly replied.

"Allow me to take this." Catherine reached for the Hefty bag and picked it up without any difficulty. "Make yourself at home, _s'il vous plaît_. If you need anything, I'm here for your assistance."

"Um, yes," Kari swallowed as she settled herself comfortably against a Versace loveseat. After Catherine exited the living room, Kari looked around and her eyes widened at the expensive décor. _I'm not_ _familiar_ _with designers, but even I can tell everything in here must've cost a_ lot _of money_!

Standing up, Kari began to walk around the penthouse after Catherine was gone for several moments. _I can't just sit here, but I can't find Catherine, either_. She trailed down a long hall, opening a few doors along the way. _I can't find her anywhere_!_ Wait_, her ears perked when she heard a female's voice coming from a closed door, _maybe she's in there_.

Circling her hand around the doorknob, Kari slowly opened the door, and what she saw nearly made her faint from shock. She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a surprised gasp.


	4. Lesson 4

"_You may be young but you're ready…"_ **Keith Sweat**; _Make it Last Forever_

**Lesson 4:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

Davis rested comfortably in the large, plush Versace chair as he watched his longtime fuck friend strip for him. He folded his arms behind his head and smirked at the exotic, super-curvy Mexican erotically dance.

The woman had large, clear, almost-black eyes, full lips, high cheekbones, and a smooth, blemish-free, olive skin complexion. She sensually tossed her long, curly black hair over her shoulders and gave her lover a come-hither look.

She closed her eyes and Davis noticed how her long, thick, curly lashes fell over her cheeks, casting shadows.

_She's so sexy_.

She opened her eyes and placed both of her hands on her knees. Dipping in front of him, she gyrated and slowly came up, teasing the hell out of her "friend". The short, silk, black and red rose-printed camisole she wore began to bunch around her hips, revealing the matching G-string and garter belt.

"¿Te agrada cuando hago esto, papi?" (Do you like it when I do that, daddy?) she whispered throatily.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" Davis retorted. "Just shut up and keep dancing for me."

"Sí, papi," she smiled as she continued to move her body to the sexy music of R. Kelly.

_Why do I have a weakness for exotic-looking foreign women with accents_? Davis mused to himself. He grinned evilly when his guest turned around and slowly inched her camisole above her hips. _The girl has an ass that just won't quit_! He thought when his "friend" revealed her firm, round cheeks. _That singer Beyoncé has nothing on her_!

Lifting it above her head, she tossed it on the floor and began to vibrate her buttocks for him.

Stifling a groan, Davis watched the erotic sight, feeling his dick hardening on contact. Both of her round cheeks shook to the rhythm of the R&B music that was currently playing. _How does she do_ that?

"Dígame lo que usted quiere," (Tell me what you want) she seductively spoke with her back still facing him.

"I want you to come here Rosa, _now_." Davis demanded as he balled his hands into fists.

Rosa covered her bare chest and turned around. She slowly walked towards Davis and straddled his lap. "¿Ahora lo que, _Daisuke_? Yo no puedo sentarme apenas aquí toda la noche." (Now what _Daisuke_? I can't just sit here all night.)

- - - - -

Kari watched, completely fascinated at the display before her. She continued to look when Davis pulled the woman's hands apart so he could suckle her chest.

As she released a low groan, she felt the familiar rush of heat course through her body. Her nipples strained against her shirt, and her vaginal muscles tightened in anticipation.

Instinctively, she began to pet herself through her clothes while she continued to watch. Kari slipped a hand underneath her shirt and inside of her bra. She lightly pinched her nipple as her other hand slipped past the waistband of her sweatpants.

She pressed her finger against her swollen clit, rubbing it gently against her panties. A loud moan escaped her soft, pink lips, but Kari didn't pay it any attention. She closed her eyes, visualizing her and Takeru in that room…together…

Kari kept touching herself, while her moans became just a little bit louder… She didn't realize the watcher was now the watchee…

- - - - -

Davis stopped paying attention to Rosa when he noticed Kari standing outside of his cracked bedroom door touching her private places. Thankfully, Rosa didn't notice because Davis knew he'd never tear his gaze away from the shy girl.

_So she's watching…_ he thought. _Now she's…_ Davis felt his penis jerk through his pants in realization. _She's…having an_ orgasm!

Davis' hold on Rosa tightened when Kari's movements became more urgent. He released a deep groan when Kari threw her head back and gasped in pleasure. He swallowed hard when she finally recovered and opened her dazed eyes.

Their eyes met and once Kari realized what she done, and whom she done it in front of, her eyes filled with tears. She covered her face in humiliation, turned around and ran.

Immediately becoming alarmed, Davis grabbed Rosa's hips and lifted her off his lap.

"¿Qué...?" (What…?) Rosa never had the chance to speak.

"I'll be right back." Davis said. He knew it was a lie. He wasn't coming back until he knew Kari was all right, and if it took him all night then so be it.

Marching over to his bed, Rosa sat down and glared at her "friend". "Bah," she snorted as she folded her arms over her chest. "¡Haga cualquier usted desea! ¡Yo no estaré aquí cuando usted vuelve!" (Do whatever you wish! I won't be here when you return!)

"That's fine," he shrugged when he slipped into his shoes. "Just make sure you lock the door when you leave."

Rosa sat with her mouth agape, gasping at Davis' audacity. Snatching one of the empty wineglasses that rested on a nearby table, she picked it up and hurled it at him. It shattered against the bedroom door, just as Davis closed it. "¡_Bastardo_!" she cursed him.

- - - - -

Davis stood outside of Kari's apartment door and listened to her sobbing on the other side. Not bothering to knock, he retrieved his key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door.

Kari didn't look up from her spot on the sofa when Davis entered. She sat curled on the sofa, hugging her knees against her chest, crying softly.

"Kari?" Davis called out to her. He closed the door and knelt in front of her. "Kari, are you alright?" _Of course she's not you idiot_!

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. She kept her head down to avoid seeing his face. "What I did…it was an invasion of your privacy. I shouldn't have…" Kari never finished her sentence. She tightened her hold around her knees and cried harder.

Lifting her chin with his index finger, Davis forced the young woman to look at him. "It's alright, Kari. I…" he looked away and grinned, "…liked it…"

Kari stopped crying and lifted her head to look at him. "What…I don't understand… You're so…_experienced…_"

"Kari, you're a beautiful, young woman." Davis reached forward and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "You shouldn't be ashamed about exploring your sexuality. Hell," he chuckled dryly, "I'm surprised there isn't a man in your life to help you…"

_What_? This gave Kari an idea. _Maybe that's why Takeru doesn't notice me. I haven't had a chance to allow anyone to help me become a full woman_!

"Well, there's this guy at school who I like," Kari began while she wiped her cheeks. "I really like him, but unfortunately he doesn't acknowledge my existence. Maybe it's because I'm a virgin, and…"

Davis' eyebrows rose past his forehead. _A_ virgin; _I didn't think they still existed nowadays_!

"…sometimes at night when I'm alone," she continued, "I touch myself whenever I think about him..."

His eyes become as wide as saucers while he listened to the naïve hostess. _Why is she telling me this_?

"And, that's what I was doing…when you…caught…me…" Kari lowered her gaze and blushed profusely. "I was imagining it was me and him…in your room…_together…_"

_O…kay…_ "Kari, I don't understand…" Davis began. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well, I…" her blush deepened when she looked into his dark, curious eyes. "…I was hoping… I mean, I _wanted_ to know," she corrected herself, "if you'd _help_ me become a…_full_ woman. I need your assistance, and you seem experienced enough; and maybe with your help, I'd get the guy of my fantasies to finally notice me."

Davis' surprised expression didn't falter. Frowning, he asked, "What do you mean? Be more _specific…_"

Kari's eyes became glassy as she bravely reached forward to caress Davis' arm. He shivered from the contact. "I want you to touch me and to _teach_ me everything you know…about _sex_."

Before Davis could protest, he felt Kari's warm, soft lips pressed against his. The kiss happened so suddenly, he couldn't stop it in time. He didn't want to, but he did, anyway.

Regretfully he pulled his face away from hers. _Her lips felt nice, for the two seconds the kiss lasted_. "Kari, you don't know what you're talking about. You're still upset about tonight."

Kari shook her head, dismissing Davis' previous statement. "Yes, I'll admit I'm a bit embarrassed about what happened, but that's the reason why I need your help. I want you to help me become more confident, like that woman you were with earlier. She didn't seem embarrassed about touching herself, showing her body, or dancing for you. I…I wanna be confident like that, too!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Davis looked deeply into Kari's eyes and saw pure sincerity. "You're serious…"

She nodded meekly. "I am. You don't have to worry about anything; I promise I won't tell a soul! It'll be our little secret."

Sighing heavily, Davis looked away and seriously considered the girl's offer. Sure, he's broken in a few virgins in his day, but this was something completely different. Kari wanted him to teach her _everything_ he knew about the art of pleasuring a woman. As much as he tried to fight temptation, Davis felt himself becoming hard.

Looking at her again, Davis tried one more time to reason with the girl. "Kari please listen to me; you're still a virgin, and you should save your virginity for the right man. I'm all wrong, and…and I'll just take advantage of you…"

"Then do it." Kari replied simply. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm the only person who hasn't experienced sex! If you feel like you have to take advantage of me in order to help me, then you're free to do so." She smiled genuinely at him to ease any more doubts he might have. "Nevertheless, you can rest assured that you won't be taking advantage of me. I'm more than willing to play along."

"_Kari_!" Davis cried as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He felt his dick increase in size from her words. He tried one more time to talk some sense into her.

"I'm all wrong for you! I'll…I'll break your heart! I…I can't—I _won't_—commit to a woman! Usually I…"

Kari silenced Davis' words by grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. Her face shaded a deep red from the touch, but she couldn't think of any other way to convince Davis she was sincere about her request.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," she said. "I'm not looking for a happily ever after, either. All I'm asking is for your assistance so I can get the guy I like to show some interest in me."

Davis' eyes wondered to where his hand lay flat against her breast on top of her shirt. Closing his eyes, he gave the soft flesh a firm squeeze and asked, "Are you absolutely sure about this, Kari?" because damnit, now he was! He wanted to teach her—no, scratch that—he _wanted_ her!

Moistening her dry lips with her tongue, Kari nodded and answered, "Yes. It's funny, I hardly know you, but for the weirdest reason I completely trust you."

Complete shock and happiness filtered through Davis' body at the same time. _She trusts me_? With Kari admitting that to him, how could he agree with her request? Then again, how could he _not_…? "You really mean that?"

She nodded and spoke. "Yeah, I do. So," she shrugged helplessly and grinned. "Will you help me?" she blinked.

Closing his eyes again, Davis sighed and looked into Kari's hopeful eyes, again. He should feel like a jackass for what he was about to say next, but he didn't. He felt…_honored_ that Kari trusted him so quickly and to share her virginity so _willingly_.

Taking a deep breath, Davis answered, "Of course, I'll help you."


	5. Lesson 5

"_You can be my teacher I'll do homework, you can give me extra credit baby I'll do more work…"_ **Ciara**; _The Evolution_

**Lesson 5:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"_You did what_?" Ken shouted at his best friend. He sat in the small rent office behind the desk, and Davis sat in front of it. "I always knew you were a manipulative player, but damnit, Davis" he slammed an angry fist on the desk, startling his best friend "you really fucked up this time! Taking advantage of that poor girl…"

"I'm not taking advantage of her!" Davis cried defensively. "She, she _asked_ me to help her…uh…" he had a hard time trying to recall _exactly_ what their agreement was about. "She wanted me to teach her all about sex." Yeah, that was it. "She requested my help so she can attract a college friend, or some shit."

Ken pursed his lips in an angry line and said, "I don't know how you do it, but you're not exactly kind or _respectable_ towards women, Davis; and yet they still fall for you…"

"Hey, what can I say?" Davis smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. "Women like me for _me_."

"Well, I don't want to see Kari get hurt because of your chauvinistic antics."

"Yeah, I know." Davis stood and started pacing the floor. "There's, there's something about her, man. Kari seems so…_delicate_. I tried to convince her that all I'm going to do is break her heart in the end, but she insisted." He stopped pacing to look at his best friend. "I don't wanna hurt her, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited about _teaching_ her all about sex."

Ken leaned back in his leather chair and studied the redhead. "Just what are you going to teach her, exactly? If some of the stories you've shared with me are any indication of what you have in store for Kari, then you're going to scare the girl away!"

Laughing softly, Davis returned to his seat and leaned over the desk. His dark eyes held so much excitement as he thought about some of the plans he had in store for Kari. "I'm going to take it slow, _very_ slow with her. I want Kari to experience every boundary and unleash all of her inhibitions of her thoughts about sex."

"I gotta backtrack for a second." Ken spoke. "Earlier you said Kari wanted your help so she could attract a college friend."

Davis looked at the dark-haired realtor and shrugged. "Yeah, and?"

"_And_ what I want to know is why she didn't ask this 'friend' to help her instead?"

_I don't know and I really don't give a damn_. "You know what Ken, you're a hater."

"I'm a _hater_?" Ken pointed to himself and scoffed, giving his friend a look of disbelief, "How?"

"How could you try to stop a man from performing a charitable duty?" Davis wondered seriously.

"'_Charitable duty_'," Ken stood from his chair and pointed an accusing finger at the entrepreneur. "You…you're actually contemplating taking away a woman's _virginity_! How is that _dutiful_?"

"First of all," Davis also stood and matched Ken's angry expression with his own. "I'm not taking _anything_; she's giving it to me! Second, I'm not contemplating _anything_; I'm _going_ to do it! Third, I don't have to stand here and listen to your shit! Since when did you become holier than thou all of a sudden? You've done some pretty fucked up shit in your days, too! You have my word that I'm going to take care of her. I'm not going to treat Kari like all of the other women I've been with before. She's…she's _special…_" Feeling deflated, Davis sighed and sat down in his chair, again.

Ken did the same.

"If you're worried I'm going to sleep with her tonight, then you can rest assured my friend." Davis assured him. "I said I'm going to take it slow with her, and I mean that. I don't want to make love to her until I'm absolutely sure she wants to."

"'Make love'?" Ken repeated Davis' words. "I don't think I've ever heard you refer to sex using those words."

"Well, not 'make love' literally," he smiled. "I just meant…"

Holding up his hand to silence his best friend, Ken said, "I knew what you meant." Sighing, he continued. "There's nothing more I can say to change your mind, especially considering how stubborn you are. So just promise me that you'll take care of Kari, okay?"

"I will."

- - - - -

"I still can't believe he totally ignored me, yesterday!" Kari whispered to her best friend as she told her about what happened at the restaurant the day before. "Wasn't that just _awful_ of him?"

Yolei massaged her temples in an attempt to keep her cool. Looking at her friend and sighing deeply, she said, "No, it wasn't _awful_ of him. We both know that Takeru does not know of your existence, and yet you continue to salivate over him. Why don't _you_ just go and talk to him?"

"You know I can't do that." Kari sulked. She sighed and glanced across their college's newsroom at the basketball star. She shuffled the recent pictures she just developed and asked, "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm weird?"

"Damn, virgin," Yolei muttered under her breath. "You know, you wouldn't be in this predicament if you would just _loosen up_."

_I know, and I'm hoping Davis will help me with that_. "Can't you just be a good friend and introduce me to him?" Kari asked the outspoken college student.

Yolei began chuckling as she shot her shy friend a look that said, "no". "Hell no, Kari; Takeru's _your_ problem, not mine. How do you expect to loosen up if you don't make the first move? You never know what would happen unless you _try_."

"I know and you're right," Kari agreed, "and yet, everything you just told me has gone in one ear and out of the other."

Yolei shook her head and giggled. "You're hopeless. You're a fucking lost cause, but I still love you, anyway." Saving the article she finished typing on a disk, she added, "I guess the only way you'll ever contact Takeru is through your wet dreams."

Kari instantly blushed from her friend's words. "I don't know what you mean," she lied.

"When you go to sleep tonight, tell him I said, 'hi'."

- - - - -

Davis paced around the living room as he wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks. He told Kari to meet him at his place at eight pm. He glanced at the wall clock: seven fifty-three pm. _Why in the fuck am_ I _nervous_? _It's not as if I've never been with a girl before_!

To ensure their privacy Davis gave Catherine the day off, much to her chagrin. He didn't care. He wanted tonight to be special for them. _It's not as if I'm going to fuck her_, he stopped pacing to pick up his glass of water that rested in a coaster on the coffee table. Taking a sip, he set it down again and relaxed on the sofa.

His intercom buzzed, announcing Kari's arrival. Davis glanced at the clock again: seven fifty-seven pm. _Showtime, class is now in session_.

When Davis opened the door, the sight of Kari nearly astounded him. She wore a lilac cardigan, a white flower-printed sundress and sandals. She also decided to wear her hair down and matching lilac-colored clips decorated it.

However, it wasn't what she was wearing that caught Davis' attention—it was her facial expression.

Kari appeared cool, calm, collected, and he narrowed his eyes a bit—_excited_? _She couldn't possibly be excited about tonight, could she_? Davis thought, _not while I'm a raging pile of nerves_! Her voice erased his thoughts.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to invite me in?" Kari smiled shyly as a faint blush crept against her cheeks.

_Yeah, she's excited_. Stepping back, Davis motioned his hand for her to enter. "Of course, where are my manners? Please, come in."

Kari entered his suite and she made herself comfortable on his sofa. Davis locked his door and joined her. Looking down at her lap, she asked, "So, are you ready, Davis?" Her red face darkened, anticipating on what was soon to come.

Davis grabbed her chin and lifted her face. "Kari," he stared unblinkingly into her hazel eyes. "You're nervous, you're trembling." Hell, truth be told so was he, but Davis was experienced enough to know he couldn't show it.

Scooting back so he could lean against the arm of the sofa, Davis said, "Come here."

Kari scooted in his direction until their thighs met, sitting next to him. Her face brightened pink from the sudden contact. Davis couldn't help but to smile.

He turned and rested his back against the arm of the sofa and stretched his legs on the cushions. He grabbed Kari by her waist and pulled her shaking form against him. "_Relax_," he cooed in her ear.

"Okay," she replied softly. She positioned her body just as he did, except her back pressed against his chest. "Now…what…?"

"Now I'm going to help you relax, that's what." Davis answered. "Just trust me, okay?"

She nodded without replying.

Davis removed the cardigan from Kari's shoulders, revealing her creamy, soft skin. He also slid the thin straps of her dress past her shoulders, causing Kari to speak from curiosity.

"Are we…going to 'do it' now…?"

_I wish_. "Shh…" Davis silenced her. "The only thing I'm going to do is give you a massage, and you're going to enjoy it. Your body's still trembling."

"But I thought…"

"_Shh…_" he silenced her, again. "No more talking, just concentrate on _feeling_." Grabbing her bare shoulders, Davis kneaded his palms into her flesh, relaxing her tense muscles.

"Mmm…" Kari purred as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage. "That feels good."

"Today's lesson is called _Intimacy_. Intimacy doesn't necessarily mean we have to have sex. This is about us _relaxing_, _enjoying each other's company_, and _getting to know one, another_."

"But I thought this was about helping _me_ become more confident," Kari mused as she opened her eyes. "How can I…"

"Confidence starts with a person feeling _comfortable_." Davis replied. "Your tension has eased a bit, but I know that you're still nervous about tonight; and that's what I want to focus on—you being comfortable."

Kari only nodded as she finally understood what Davis was trying to tell her.

"Take this time to focus on feeling _comfortable_, and also it'll help you _relax_." His massage deepened, and Kari closed her eyes again to enjoy it.

Davis' fingers trailed down her arms and he rubbed them slowly while he continued his lesson. "We can talk if you want to, or we can just lie here and enjoy each other's company, saying nothing."

With her eyes still closed, Kari inhaled deeply, then sighed contently and asked, "What's that cologne you're wearing? It smells really, really good."

Pressing his face in the crook of her neck, Davis inhaled Kari's sweet, vanilla and lavender scent. Trailing his hands back to her shoulders, he kneaded her muscles again and replied, "Eternity for Men by Calvin Kline. It's all I wear."

Snuggling closer against him to feel more of his body warmth, Kari said, "It's making me feel…my senses are in overdrive; if that makes sense."

Davis knew how she felt, exactly. He did not know what Calvin added to the cologne, but every woman he previously been with said the scent drove them wild.

Finished with his massage, Davis circled his arms around Kari's waist, keeping her close. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss in the space between her neck and shoulder. He felt elated with he heard Kari's sigh of satisfaction.

Growing bolder, Davis tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. He lifted his head from Kari's neck to trail a few soft kisses around her ear. First, he kissed the top and trailed down to her lobe. Taking the pliant flesh in between his teeth, Davis gently scraped against it, and then he suckled her lobe soothingly.

After a few minutes of his oral ministrations with no response from Kari, Davis lifted his head and looked down at her. Kari's breathing evened out, and her chest rose and fell every time she inhaled and exhaled. Her body rested limply against his. It took a minute for Davis to realize she had fallen asleep.

He smiled.

_I guess this means class is over for today_. He tightened his hold around her, closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

Intimacy.


	6. Lesson 6

"_Kissing you is all that I've been thinking of…"_ **Total**; _Total_

**Lesson 6:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

Davis woke up with one arm covering his eyes and another one draped around Kari. She switched her position from the night before. Her chest now pressed against his, one of her legs rested over his hip and the other at his side.

She stirred a little but did not wake up, and Davis smiled. He has never slept with any woman after sex and yet here he was, cuddled on his sofa with his new employee after no sexual contact; and he liked it.

_This is nice_. He lifted his arm from his face and held Kari closer. Pressing his face into her hair, Davis breathed in the faint and familiar scent of lavender and vanilla. Kissing the top of her head, he began to wonder if she smelted that way all over.

Immediately regretting his thoughts, Davis felt his penis becoming stiff. _Damn it, concentrate Davis_; _I don't want this morning to be ruined because you can't keep your mind out of the gutter_!

It was too late. Kari rubbed her cheek against his shirt and lifted her head. Smiling at Davis, she greeted him, "Good morning."

_Shit_! _I hope she doesn't notice my boner_. "Morning," he replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, hmm," she nodded. Grinning, Kari combed her fingers through her hair and added, "I guess we must've lost track of time. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't be," Davis smiled and then cringed when he felt his erection increasing by the second. If Kari did not notice his length pressing against her thigh before, she surely did now! Nevertheless, she did not attempt to move.

Kari closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, again. "Last night was nice, I enjoyed it. Just the two of us together with nothing to do, Intimacy," she gigged.

"Yeah, it was." Davis glanced at the wall clock: ten-sixteen am. "Uh," he began, "you have to go to work?"

Shaking her head, Kari answered, "No, I have the day off."

"What time do you have to be at school?"

Opening her eyes again, Kari also looked at the wall clock. "I have evening classes. I don't have to be there until four pm." She shifted her body until she was lying directly on top of him.

Davis groaned as he felt her pelvis pressed above his erection. _I need_ _to get her out of here—_fast_—or I will_ _surely take her right here on my sofa_! "Kari, I…"

"Davis, when are we going to start the next lesson?" She eagerly wondered aloud.

He swallowed hard and looked away to avoid the intense curiosity in her eyes. _Take it slow, take it slow…_ he mentally repeated his mantra. "Well Kari, I…uh…" He grabbed her waist and lifted her off him, and damnit he could have sworn he heard her groan in disappointment.

They both sat up and Davis made sure he distanced himself from her. "Well, you have to go to school tonight, and I…"

"I have less than six hours before school starts." Kari stated matter-of-factly. "That's plenty of time for you to teach me something new…" Her eyes darkened with excitement and anticipation.

_Yeah, it_ _is,_ _and that's what I'm afraid of_, he thought. Kari spoke again before he could speak.

"As much as I enjoyed last night, I would really like it if you would…_touch…_me…" A faint blush stained her cheeks as she thought about what she admitted. Heck, it was the truth.

_Take it slow, take it slow; damn, I wanna touch you, too_! _Take it slow…_ His mind was telling him to get her out of the penthouse_—now—_but his dick was telling him to give her _exactly_ what she wanted.

Davis was determined to do right by Kari. If she had been another woman, he would have taken her to his bedroom, no question. However, Kari trusted him and with that knowledge, he willed himself to wait. Besides, Davis knew in the end having sex with Kari would be well worth it.

Grabbing a sofa pillow to shield his erection even though he knew Kari already knew he was aroused, Davis finally replied. Sighing heavily, he said, "Alright Kari, we'll do another lesson today. First, you should go home and shower, okay? I could use one, too," he chuckled. _I hope that the_ _extra_ _time will allow my shit to deflate_! Looking at the clock again, it read ten thirty-one am.

"Come back at noon, and I'll be ready to start the next lesson."

Nodding in agreement, Kari softly replied, "Okay." She stood from the sofa and Davis followed. He led her to his front door and opened it for her.

Before she exited his suite, Kari rose on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the corner of Davis' mouth. "Thank you," she blushed again and looked away, "for helping me." She left his penthouse without a backwards glance.

Closing his door, Davis held his cheek and with a stupefied expression, replied, "You're welcome." He couldn't stop the wide, mischievous grin that spread across his face as he walked into his bedroom. The kiss Kari just given him inspired him to think of the next lesson.

He removed his clothes and stepped inside of the shower. Turning on the water, Davis released an angry growl when his erection did not soften. Catherine wasn't here and he certainly wouldn't take advantage of Kari. Shrugging carelessly, he grabbed himself and did exactly what he had not done since he hit puberty.

- - - - -

Kari floated from her bathroom and lay on her bed. She sighed happily, as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it against her chest. "I wonder what he's going to do next. I can hardly wait!"

She stood, applied her usual lotion and got dressed. Combing her freshly washed hair, Kari decided to leave it down. "I wonder how I can use last night's lesson to get Takeru to notice me," she said to her reflection in her dresser's mirror. "Davis said I need to be confident and that confidence starts with being comfortable. I don't know if I'm confident enough to approach Takeru just yet."

Setting her comb down, Kari looked at her digital alarm clock: eleven o' clock am. "I have some time to grab a bite to eat before I meet Davis."

Entering the kitchen, Kari opened the refrigerator and grabbed the necessities to prepare a sandwich. After the sandwich's completion, she grabbed it along with a can of Coke, and entered the living room.

While she sat and ate, Kari continued to think about what lesson Davis was preparing. She was completely giddy all over. She knew she surprised Davis from her revelation, but when she felt his erection pressed against her, she _anticipated_ on the things he could do to her, and she wasn't frightened.

_This is odd_, she thought, _I'm not frightened when I think about Davis touching me, but I practically break out in a panic whenever I think about_ _Takeru_.

Finished with her lunch, she deposited the empty soda can in the trash, and decided to brush her teeth for the second time that morning. _I don't wanna meet Davis with bologna on my breath_. After gargling with Listerine, Kari entered her bedroom again and looked at the clock: eleven fifty-five am. _Well, I better get going_.

- - - - -

Kari knocked on his door at precisely at twelve pm. Inhaling deeply, Davis opened it and stepped back to allow Kari to enter his home. She sat on the sofa and he locked his door and joined her.

Smiling excitedly, she looked at Davis and asked, "So, what's the next lesson for today, Teacher?"

Davis' eyebrows shot up past his hairline at his "nickname". _She's eager_! _If that's the case, then she's really going to enjoy what I have in store for her_!

He instantly began to think naughty thoughts about him being a teacher in a classroom, and Kari as the disobedient student…decked out in the provocative private school uniform, and all. Hell, name a man on Earth who's never had naughty teacher/student fantasies.

Sliding next to her, Davis placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Tell me, Kari, have you ever kissed a guy before?"

Nodding, Kari replied with a frown, "Uh, huh, it was only one time, though. It kinda disgusted me; he just _rammed_ his tongue down my throat!"

"Mmm, hmm," a slow smile began to spread across Davis' mouth. "So…you haven't been properly kissed?" he asked himself. "That's why I'm here to help you. Today's lesson is what I like to call _The Art of Kissing_."

A slow smile also began to stretch across Kari's mouth. "I didn't know kissing can be an art form."

"Yup;" Davis rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "It really depends on the person, though—the _right_ person. Obviously, the guy who kissed you didn't know what he was doing. I do; and I'll guarantee you that you won't _like_ my kisses…you'll _love_ them."

Responding to his words, Kari stretched her neck and kissed him full on his lips. Removing her mouth from his, she smiled and asked, "Like that?"

_She's so cute_. Shaking his head with a gentle chuckle, Davis stroked her hair and replied, "Not exactly. The proper way to kiss, it's all about _patience_ and _finesse_. See, it's like this…"

Caressing the back of Kari's neck, Davis licked his lips and leaned forward. He smoothed his hand around her neck and traced her lips with his finger.

Kari watched Davis close his eyes and she did the same. She felt his lips brush gently against hers in a feather-light kiss. He pushed her head closer to his to deepen their kiss.

Davis traced Kari's lips with the tip of his tongue, and Kari instinctively parted her lips for him to enter. Only he didn't.

He lifted his lips from hers and smirked when she blinked her eyes opened and gave him a crestfallen pout. That one simple kiss made her feel _warm_ and _smooth…_

"Wha…what happened…?" Kari rasped out.

"We're going over the basics of kissing, remember?" he grinned sneakily.

"But…when I felt your tongue against my lips," Kari began while she panted, catching her breath. "I assumed…"

"You assumed wrong," he interrupted her. "Just…allow me to lead, alright? I assure you, you are in good hands."

Saying nothing more, Kari released her breath and nodded.

"Good." Davis traced the contours of Kari's lips with his finger and leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss.

He slowly teased her lips with his own, stroking, massaging, caressing… He grabbed the back of Kari's head and pushed her face closer to his, crushing her lips against his mouth.

"Mmm…_Davis_," she moaned against his lips.

Hearing her sweet, honeyed voice ignited something deep within him. Davis pushed Kari backwards against the sofa, never breaking their kiss.

Kari wrapped her arms around his neck as her back relaxed against the sofa's cushions. Instinctively her legs circled his torso, and her body arched against his.

"Mmm…" she moaned for the second time against his lips. She felt Davis part her lips with his tongue and she gladly allowed him to enter.

He smoothed the flat of his tongue across Kari's teeth before it met hers. He rotated his pelvis against hers as he searched deep within the recesses of Kari's mouth.

Regretfully removing his lips from hers, Davis chuckled when he heard Kari's soured groan. He trailed his kisses down to the sensitive flesh in crook of her neck. He lapped her skin with his tongue, giving it a few nips and bites before suckling.

"Oh…oh…_ahh_…!"

Davis mentally grinned with pride when Kari began to squirm and squeal in delight. He just discovered one of her "sweet spots", and he is determined to discover more.

He completely lost control of the situation when Kari grabbed his chin and pulled his face close to hers in another lustful kiss. Listening to her pleasure-filled moans and feeling her heated body grind frantically against his full erection caused Davis to _snap_!

His hands found their way underneath the shirt she wore and past her bra where he painfully, _desperately_ fondled her petite breasts. He growled against her lips when Kari clutched her body tighter against his, and moved her hips frantically against his hardness.

"_I…want…more…Davis…_" she gasped in between her kisses.

Without thinking, Davis pulled up her shirt and bra, exposing her chest. He held back a moan when he took in the full sight of her honey-colored, erect nipples that centered on soft, creamy, pale flesh.

He lowered his mouth to one and sucked the hardened bud in between his lips. Removing one of his hands from her breasts, Davis reached and dipped his hand in the waistband of her shorts. His fingers slid past her panties until he discovered her soft, moisten folds.

Now nursing from her neglected breast, Davis pressed his thumb against her sensitive clitoris, and Kari cried in ecstasy.

"_Oh…uh_…!"

Hearing her screams of pleasure encouraged Davis to move further. His finger trailed down to her entrance and he pushed it inside…only it would not go. He tried again, a little harder this time, but he ended up with the same result.

He also noticed Kari was still screaming…but not from passion, from _pain_.

"**DAVIS**!"

Davis' mind alerted him back to the present, and he instantly removed his hand from her panties and his mouth from her breasts. "Oh, shit, Kari!" he cried in exasperation as he desperately scooted away from her. "I…I didn't mean to…" _Damn it, how could I forget_? _Shit, fuck, damn_!

Kari never replied as she smoothed her shirt down over her breasts and curled her knees against her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and stared at Davis with unreadable eyes.

The Art of Kissing.


	7. Lesson 7: Edited

"_Don't be afraid to touch, I know you think I'm a good girl…"_ **Amerie**; _Touch_

**Lesson 7:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"Kari, I'm…I'm sorry…" Davis apologized for the hundredth time to her. He still had a hard time believing that while he was trying to finger her, he completely forgot about her hymen.

After remaining silent for a few moments, Kari looked down and said, "It's…its okay, Davis. I…know you didn't mean…to…"

"No, I didn't," he confirmed Kari's statement.

Heaving a sigh, she still would not look at him because she too, was embarrassed about what happened. "I'm…I'm just as responsible… I…participated, too. Don't take all of the blame, Davis. I…lost control, too…"

Becoming confused, he asked, "How so, Kari?"

"Well, I…" she fidgeted with her hands and placed her feet on the floor. She willed herself to look at Davis to answer his question.

"I…I liked it when you…kissed me… I also liked it when you…" her face flushed a deep red, "kissed my breasts…"

This also caused Davis to blush, although a teasing grin formed along his mouth.

"I also liked it when you…" Kari tried to look away, but Davis grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him as she spoke.

"I…I liked it when you…_touched me_…down there…but not so hard…"

The grin that plastered on Davis' face broke out into a full smile. He could not help but to feel a little proud of himself. "You did…?"

Kari's face was now a deep tomato-red. She nodded and replied, "Uh, huh, it…it felt…good…at first…"

_I can make you feel better, if you let me_. Davis thought naughtily. "Let me make it up to you, Kari. I'm really truly sorry about what happened. I didn't think things would get out of hand, like they did. I promise I'll make it up to you for that…embarrassing moment."

She didn't know whether she should trust him or not, but she was curious. "How," Kari looked at him with large, wide eyes.

"Just trust me." Davis stood in front of Kari and extended his hand.

Kari looked at his outstretched hand and into his dark eyes. Sighing, she hesitantly placed her palm in his.

Davis inwardly cheered as he closed his fingers around hers. "I promise you I won't hurt you, again." He led the way to his bedroom and Kari followed.

Davis looked at the digital clock on his nightstand: one o' two pm. He let go of Kari's hand and she sat on his bed.

Looking up at him, she asked, "What is this about, Davis? You don't have to try to make me feel better about…what happened…" she trailed off, looked away and blushed.

"Oh, but I want to." Davis kneeled in front of her and continued his explanation. "Also, this is about us starting the next lesson."

Looking at him again, Kari raised her brow and asked, "The next lesson?"

Nodding, Davis said, "Uh, huh; I feel like I failed you earlier, and I must admit that my ego is deeply wounded." He jokingly placed his hand over his heart and gave Kari a pitiful look. She could not help but to chuckle from his antics.

Smiling, Kari blinked and said, "I told you not to worry. I'm sure everyone has their…_down periods_ from time-to-time…"

"Not me!" Davis immediately responded. "This is a first for me, and I know my ego won't let my mind rest until this is resolved. Also this is about what you said earlier—how you enjoyed some of the places I touched you."

"Huh?" Kari looked away so Davis couldn't see the surprise in her eyes.

"Look at me, Kari," Davis softly demanded.

Hesitating, she did as he told her to. Swallowing hard, she asked, "Yes, Davis?"

"I need you to tell me how comfortable you are when you're with me."

"Well, I," Kari nonchalantly shrugged. "I feel very comfortable when I'm with you. Why do you ask?"

"Your words inspired me to think of the next lesson."

"What is it?" Again, Kari could not help but to feel a little curious.

"If you'd allow me the pleasure," Davis sat next to her on his bed and he tenderly stroked her hair.

Kari turned her face and rubbed her cheek against his palm. "What do you want to do?"

"I would like to _touch_ you, again." His thumb gently massaged her cheek, and he watched her hazel eyes darken a deep brown from excitement.

Kari felt like she swallowed another hard lump in her throat for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She shakily replied, "S…sure…D…Davis…"

"You don't sound too confident about this," he replied simply.

"I'm a little worried about us getting out of control again, I'll admit that." Kari looked down, but Davis grabbed her chin again, forcing her to look at him.

"We don't have to do this if you're having doubts." Davis told her, hoping he would ease some of her fear, although he could not help feeling a little disappointed.

Nodding slowly, Kari agreed to do the next lesson with him. She was still curious about what he was planning. "I'll do it."

Davis gave her a soft, quick kiss on her lips as he mentally shouted for joy. "Thank you, Kari. You won't regret this."

She only nodded again without replying, hoping he was right.

"I would like to call this lesson, _Touch_."

"Touch," Kari repeated questioningly.

Nodding once, Davis answered, "Yes, Kari; Touch. I want you to experience nothing but pleasure when I touch you—and you _will_ feel pleasure."

Kari finally allowed herself to smile. "Okay, Davis. So, what do you need for me to do?"

"I uh…" Not feeling nearly as confident as he did two seconds ago, Davis looked away and replied, "I need you to…take off your shirt…and your bra…"

"Oh, my…" Kari covered her mouth, which formed a perfect "O" to stifle her gasp.

"Sorry," Davis stood up and paced the length of his bedroom. "I…I didn't mean to offend you…"

"No, no, I'm not offended!" Kari quickly replied, hoping she would soothe Davis' mind. "I'm just…surprised, that's all. But if it's necessary for the next lesson, I'll do it."

Davis stopped pacing to give Kari a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kari." He approached her and held out his hand, which she took. Pulling her to her feet, he led her to his full-length mirror that hung on his closet door.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Staring at their reflection in the mirror, Davis softly whispered in Kari's ear as he slowly inched her shirt up. "You're very beautiful. I don't know if anyone has ever told you that. I want you to appreciate your body, Kari. Be proud of it. Admire it."

She did not realize when it happened, but Kari found herself staring at her reflection, topless. She noticed the flush of red from the tops of her breasts to her cheeks.

Shyly lacing her fingers behind her back, Kari merely shrugged at Davis' compliment. "I guess so."

Davis' fingers slowly crawled up her stomach until he cupped one of her soft mounds, causing Kari to groan in pleasure. "I see you're very sensitive…"

Kari nodded.

"…Does that feel good to you?" Davis' fingers casually flickered against her erect nipple, while his other hand slowly made a journey to the waistband of her shorts.

Kari bit her lip to prevent herself from making any more sounds. Instead, she felt her body tense when she felt Davis' fingers toying with the outside of her panties, pressing against her clit. She nodded, again.

Pressing his full erection against Kari's backside, Davis trailed gentle kisses along Kari's neck the entire time watching her reflection. "Your body's tense, _relax_, Kari." He squeezed her clit and her breast at the same time, and Kari could not prevent the scream that escaped her throat.

"That's it," he kissed her earlobe, giving it a gentle lick. "Don't hold back, Kari. Unleash your inhibitions. Enjoy my _touches_, _kisses_, and _caresses_."

Kari relaxed her back against Davis' chest and continued to stare at their reflection as he continued to touch her. "Oh, oh my…!" Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, and she felt her legs about to give out.

Davis tightened his arm around her as his fingers rapidly stroked her clitoris. He felt pure jubilation run through him when Kari's panties soaked his hand and the violent scream she released when she came in his palm.

Her body fell limply in his arms, and even though he knew she came, Davis' fingers continued rubbing against her panties. He nipped and nibbled her shoulder as he continued to listen to Kari cry out in rhapsody.

"D…_Davis…_" she whimpered breathlessly. "It…so…_good…ahh_…!" Her nails dug into the skin in his arms as she held on to him for support.

Cupping her center one more time, Davis finally pulled his arm from her shorts, and scooped her in his arms. He carried, then laid her on his bed and took his time to feast on Kari's half-naked body.

His index fingers traced small, lazy circles around her honey-colored nipples before giving them a light pinch. Davis chuckled when he heard Kari squeak.

"I'm not finished with you, Kari," he told her. "I want you to fully enjoy today's lesson. I'm going to go in the kitchen for a minute; I'll be right back, okay?"

Kari swallowed and nodded. She watched as Davis disappeared from his bedroom, only to return moments later with two coffee mugs. Her brows furrowed a little—she didn't smell any coffee.

"I'm a little thirsty." Davis grinned. He placed the mugs on the nightstand, and Kari peeked into the contents of the mugs.

One cup contained hot cocoa and the other crushed ice.

She reached for the hot cocoa, and said, "Just what I needed. I'm a little thirsty, too."

Davis snatched the mug from her reach. "Both of these are for _me_. I need them in order to continue our lesson."

A puzzled expression creased Kari's face. "Huh?"

He only smirked in return. "You'll see…" Davis was a little nervous about what he planned to do next. Never before had he consider doing such an act on a woman, until he met Kari.

As he contemplated it, making Kari feel good in such a way did not bother him. Besides, he knew he owed Kari big for ruining their lesson on the sofa, earlier.

"Kari?" Davis spoke.

"Yes?"

"In order to complete today's lesson, I need you to remove the rest of your clothes."

Bright red tinged her cheeks, but Kari knew they moved too far for her to turn back now. "O…kay…" She closed her eyes and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts. Lifting her hips from the bed, she removed her shorts and underwear at once, the entire time Davis' gaze was on her...

Touch.


	8. Lesson 8

"_Can I get your number baby,_ _so I can show you what I'm all about?"_ **Mariah Carey**; _The Emancipation of Mimi_

**Lesson 8:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

_Wha…what_ _is he_ _doing_ _to me_…? Kari thought while Davis continued to swallow her juices. _My body…I…can't control it…_ Her thighs vibrated against his neck, and Davis finally relented.

He lifted his head, licked her essence from his lips, grinning. "Judging from your body's response, I'd assume you liked what I just did to you."

Kari remained silent as she sat up and reached across the bed, desperately embracing Davis. She panted heavily, slowly coming down from her high of pleasure.

"Oh, Davis," she whimpered softly. "I don't understand…? What happened to me? What did you _do_?"

Davis gathered Kari in his lap in the chair along with him, and tenderly caressed her cheek. "You just experienced your first, _real_ orgasm, Kari. Did I make you feel good?"

Kari rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. "Mmm, hmm," she nodded. "My body…it was like…I was _exploding_ from the inside! It…it felt _good_!"

Davis could not suffocate the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Then I did my job. I'm glad that you enjoyed it, _Kari_."

There.

He just said her name in that smooth, sensual way he said it when they first met.

That's exactly how she felt right now…

_Smooth_.

And _sensual_.

Something inside of Kari's mind _clicked_. She did not know what it was, but she _did_ know it was suddenly making her feel…_adventurous_.

She rose from the chair, out of Davis' lap to walk and stand in front of his full-length mirror. Davis folded his arms behind his head and relaxed in his chair to admire the glorious view of Kari's naked ass.

Leaning closer to the mirror, Kari touched her face, tracing the contours with her fingers. She frowned at her simple appearance. Her hazel eyes were simple; her flat, long brown hair was simple, but the post-orgasmic sensations coursing through her body made her feel anything, _but_.

She felt alive, she felt wonderful and she felt confident. She felt like a _woman_. A woman who looked liked a senior high school student.

She glanced at the clock, the time read: two-fourteen pm.

_In two more hours, I will have to be at school_. She was going to be late, but for the craziest reason she didn't care. An idea suddenly formed in her mind.

Turning to face Davis, Kari smirked at him and exclaimed, "Davis, I want to go shopping!"

It took a few minutes for the words Kari just spoke to register in his mind, because Davis only concentrated on staring at her nude body presented before him.

"Wha…huh? What was that, Kari?" He shook his head and focused on what Kari was saying.

Shaking her head and laughing, Kari slowly walked towards Davis, not caring about her nudity, and feeling very confident when he ogled her body. "I _said_ I wanna go shopping! Today!"

"Uh…okay…" Davis replied confusingly. _Where is she going with this_? He rose from the chair to meet her halfway. Embracing her and massaging her back, he asked, "Don't you have to go to school soon?"

"I don't care about that, Davis." Kari giggled into his shirt. "I feel so…_good_, and I think I need to buy some 'feel good' clothes to match my mood. What do you think?" She looked up at him expectantly.

_Hmm…I guess good head_ will _make her feel this way_, he thought jokingly. Smoothing his hands down her back to cup her bottom, Davis grinned and replied, "It's all on me."

- - - - -

Kari was more than an hour late to her class, but her tardiness did not bother her. She was floating above Cloud Nine, and she did not want to come down.

She reveled in all of the attention she received from both the male and female students who were gawking at her. She no longer felt like the "shy girl". She had a new look to match her new attitude and she wanted to show it off!

_Wow, if everyone's paying this much attention to me, then it shouldn't be a reason why Takeru can't, either_!

Kari entered the college's newsroom and immediately all eyes were on her. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare and gape at the "new and improved" Yagami Hikari.

Closing her eyes, Kari pretended she did not notice her peers' approving looks and whispers, and headed towards her cubicle. Unfortunately, she never made it, because her best friend nearly knocked her over to get her attention.

"_Ohmigod_, **KARI**!" Yolei squealed excitedly when she noticed Kari's "new look". "You look…**AMAZING**!"

_Oh, great,_ Kari mentally groaned. Everyone in the newsroom intensely watched the interaction between Yolei and Kari, refusing to return to their work for the moment.

"Your hair…your clothes…you look like a brand-new woman, Kari!"

Kari turned her head away and smirked at the compliment. _Well, after what Davis did to me earlier today, I_ feel_ like a new woman_! She combed her fingers though her freshly cut hair and smiled. Her once-long hair now framed her face in a honey-colored, bob.

Covering her torso was a pink, spandex tube-top, with matching finger-less, elbow-length gloves. The white denim Capri's she wore almost looked as if someone painted them on her curvaceous hips, and on her feet were a pair of pink sandals. "I'm glad you like it, Yolei."

Reaching forward to comb her fingers through Kari's short hair, Yolei asked, "You don't regret cutting your hair?"

"Nuh, uh," Kari shook her head. "I was _more_ than ready for the change. I feel…_confident_, so I wanted to portray my newfound confidence through my wardrobe."

Yolei smiled, genuinely happy for her best friend. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling confident, because someone is _seriously_ checking you out."

The lavender-haired girl pointed in the blond, basketball star's direction staring from the other side of the room. "Maybe you can use your newfound confidence to finally ask him out."

"Oh." Kari moistened her lips with her tongue as she contemplated what Yolei told her. _I know I'm feeling confident now, but do I have enough confidence to approach Takeru about my feelings_?

Quickly the athlete turned his head and sat at his cubicle, along with everyone else since the show was over. Kari and Yolei also sat down, and Kari retrieved some photographic negatives from an envelope to inspect them.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to him?" Yolei whispered at the brunette.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kari replied, "What would I say?"

"You can start by introducing yourself." Yolei suggested. "That's usually how it works."

Setting the negatives down with a tentative sigh, Kari looked into her best friend's brown eyes and told her, "When I'm ready to talk to Takeru, I'll talk to him."

"Mmm…" Yolei raised a skeptical brow. "It seems to me all that talk about 'feeling confident' was just _talk_."

"Perhaps." No longer wanting to discuss her shyness about Takeru, Kari stood and stacked a few sheets of paper together. "I'm going to use the copier. Do you need anything printed before I use the machine?"

"Sure. I need two copies of each of these." Yolei handed Kari a few stacks of paper.

"I'll be right back." Kai exited their cubicle and headed towards the copy machine on the opposite side of the room. After she printed the exact number of copies she needed, Kari quickly turned around and tripped over her foot, sending stacks of paper flying everywhere.

"Oh, shoot!" she cried hysterically.

Sinking to her knees, she rapidly gathered some of the papers that landed close to her. She did not hear a voice call out to her.

"Need some help?"

Kari turned to her right and gasped when she saw the basketball star of her wet dreams hovering above her with his palm stretched towards her. Unable to speak, she nodded at his offer.

Takeru kneeled next to her and gathered some of the papers, and Kari helped. He handed his stack to her, which she graciously accepted.

"Thank you." She rose to her feet.

He did the same.

Chuckling, Takeru gave her a one-shoulder shrug. "You're welcome."

Swallowing nervously, Kari started to turn around until she felt Takeru's hand on her arm, stopping her advances.

"Oh, sorry," he quickly removed his hand and blushed. "I…I just wanted to say I think you look nice…Hikari, right?"

"Um," she nervously tucked a few strands of her short hair behind her ear. "Yes…but all my friends call me 'Kari'."

"_Kari…Kari…_" Takeru softly repeated. "That's very pretty."

A pink tinge stained her cheeks, and Kari looked away and said, "Thank you."

"I'm Takeru," he introduced himself, "but all of my friends call me 'TK'."

"Okay…_TK_," she replied with a grin and shrugged.

Smiling flirtatiously at her, he said, "I would like it if you'd be my friend…_Kari_…"

"Oh…" she whispered, closing her eyes and sighing happily. The way he said her name almost reminded her of the way Davis says it. When she opened them, her blush deepened from his sincere, blue gaze.

Blinking rapidly, Kari replied, "Oh…okay…TK…"

Looking at her freshly styled bob, he admitted, "I like your hair like that. It really fits your face."

"Thank you, TK." Inwardly, Kari shouted to the heavens above. _Wow_!_ Not only is Takeru—I mean TK—is_ _speaking to me, but he's complimenting me, too_!_ I'm so_ _excited_!

"Say…would you like to go out with me sometime?" TK suggested. "Maybe we could go to the movies this weekend or something? If you're not too busy that is."

_He's asking me out, too_? _Oh, yes_! "Well, I'll have to see," Kari looked down and replied softly. "I also have a job, so I'm usually pretty busy."

TK nodded, understanding. "I see. Well, would you like to have my number so you can call me when you have some free time?"

Nodding eagerly, Kari quickly replied, "Yes, TK."

Searching for a sheet of paper, TK looked behind him and snatched one of the sheets from the copier. Removing the pen from behind his ear, he eagerly scribbled his cell number on the paper.

"Here you go." TK handed Kari the paper, giving her a cute, boyish grin, which she thanked him.

"I'll…I'll call you…" she told him just before she turned around to share the good news with her best friend.

She placed the stack of papers on the desk, and before Kari could even get a word out when she returned to her cubicle, Yolei beat her to the punch. "I was watching the _whole_ time! What was that?"

Sighing happily, as she fell in her chair, Kari's hazel eyes were glassy with joy when she answered, "TK just…he just…" she leaned forward, her forehead nearly touching Yolei's. "He…_he asked me out, Yolei_! He gave me his _phone number_!"

Kari displayed the sheet of paper with TK's phone number on it to her best friend.

"Oh, wow, Kari!" Yolei squealed. "That's _great_! This is what you've been wanting for a long time!"

"I know." She nodded as she folded the paper and pocketed it in her Capri's.

"So…what did you say? Are you two going to go on a date?"

"I told him that I'd have to call him because I also work."

Yolei nodded. "Hmm… Well that's still okay. Now at least I won't have to listen to your whining over him."

Kari gave her friend a sarcastic smirk. "I don't _whine_ over TK."

"Oh, it's 'TK' now, is it?" Yolei joked. "No more calling him by his official, government name, huh?"

"You're silly." Kari spun in her swivel chair and focused on the negatives, again. "I guess I'll just have to see what happens."

"Well, I'm sure you two will be very happy together." Yolei smiled. "TK seems like a genuine guy, he just might be your Mr. Right."

Kari gave her best friend a grateful smile. "You sure do know how to say all the right things, Yolei."

"Well, that's what friends are for!"

- - - - -

Later that evening after retuning home from school, Kari rushed inside of Davis' penthouse to tell him that his hard work paid off. _If it weren't for Davis' help, TK never would've noticed me to ask me out on a date_!

"Davis? Davis?" Kari shouted as she walked around his home. She entered his bedroom and frowned when she noticed it was empty.

Listening to the shower run behind the closed master bathroom door, Kari banged on it and shouted his name, again. "Davis? Davis? Come out! I have something to tell you!"

Kari heard the shower stop running, and Davis opened the door. Droplets of water covered the top half of his body, and a Versace towel covered his lower half.

Running a hand through his dripping, wet hair, Davis padded bare-foot towards the excited girl. "What? What is it, Kari?" he asked her a little frustratingly.

Kari turned away and blushed from the sight of his half-naked, dripping body. "I apologize for interrupting your shower, but I have something very important to tell you."

"Alright, Kari," Davis tightened his towel around his waist, and waited patiently for Kari to speak.

Looking at him again, she asked, "Remember when I first came to you so you'd help me out with the guy I like?" She did not wait for Davis' response. "Well guess what? He…he _asked me out_ today at school! You did it you did it, Davis! It's because of you I finally got the guy I like to notice me!" She thrust herself in his arms, dampening her clothes on contact.

"Oh, Davis," she cried happily. "Thank you!"

Davis thought carefully about what his employee just admitted. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug. "Th…that's great…Kari…" he lied.

It wasn't great. Nothing about what she just admitted was "great". It was a short week, four days to be exact, but Davis enjoyed the time they spent together so far.

He enjoyed holding her, caressing her, touching her, tasting her, _teaching_ her. Now that the guy she's been pining for is in her life, where would that leave them?


	9. Lesson 9

"_Even though the gods are crazy, even though the stars are blind…"_ **Paris Hilton**; _Paris_

**Lesson 9:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

Releasing her from his embrace, Davis grabbed Kari's shoulders and looked into her warm, hazel eyes. "So…you don't need me, anymore?" he wondered aloud.

"Of course I need you, Davis." Kari looked away and tucked a few strands of her short hair behind her ear. "You've taught me so much this week, and…I…_enjoyed_ it." She giggled a little, blushed and continued. "I still need your help. I've never had a boyfriend, so maybe you can offer some of your advice about men! I'd really appreciate it! I _know_ I could use it!"

If Kari had been paying attention, she would've seen the look of pure annoyance on Davis' face. _Advice_? _After the time we spent together, she now only wants me to offer her my fucking_ advice?

"I have to go now, Davis," Kari shouted from the hall after she exited his room. "I'm going upstairs right now to call him! Goodnight!"

Davis never replied, but it didn't matter because Kari didn't wait for one. He listened as his front door close and the automatic lock click in place. Pacing around the bedroom, Davis seriously thought about what just happened.

_Why am I getting upset_? _I_ knew _this was bound to happen_ _at some point because she told me she had affections for_ _another_. Davis stopped pacing the floor to stare at his reflection in his full-length mirror. "Oh, hell, who am I kidding?" he asked himself. "Yeah, I'm attracted to her, and if I'm man enough to _truly_ admit how I feel…I wanted to be her first lover. I truly wanted to show her how sex from a _real_ _man_ could make her feel." Sighing, Davis shook his head and said, "I guess I'm going to have to take the loss on this one."

Not wanting to look at his pitiful expression anymore, Davis turned from the mirror and walked towards his bed. As he sat down, his thoughts wandered to Kari, again. "I wonder how far she is willing to go with that person, and would she use anything I taught her with him?"

He tried hard to fight it, but the thought of another man touching, kissing, caressing, and exploring the places he discovered on her body caused his temperature to rise. "If she would have given me the chance, I would've shown her that she didn't need another man to satisfy her."

Releasing a wistful sigh, Davis unhooked his towel and tossed it in a nearby laundry hamper. He turned off his lamp and climbed in bed, sleeping in the nude as he always does. "Forget about Kari," he mumbled to himself, "I have other women."

- - - - -

Kari lay on her bed after her shower debating whether it would be wise to call TK at this time of night. She glanced at the digital clock: ten thirty-five pm; and at the phone that rested next to it.

_Thirty minutes_, she told herself as she reached for the phone. _I'll only talk to him for thirty minutes. I hope that we'll make some plans to go out this weekend. I have Saturday off work, so maybe he'd_ _want to go out with me tomorrow night_.

Feeling anticipation and excitement build up inside of her, Kari quickly dialed TK's cell number from memory.

"Hello?"

"Hello…TK? This is…"

"…Kari," his voice immediately perked up. "You know, I was wondering if you were going to call."

Kari chuckled into the receiver. "Well, for the past ten minutes I was wondering the same thing, myself."

"Well…" TK smiled, "I'm glad you called."

Kari also smiled. "I'm glad, too. I called to see if…you know…" her face began to heat as a blush washed over it. "Well…I would like to know if you'd like to go out with me Friday night, or Saturday morning, if you're not to busy."

"Hmm…" TK chuckled while he pretended to ponder. "Saturday is fine with me. That way, we can have the whole day to ourselves."

_Oh, wow_! _I can't believe my luck_! Kari thought excitedly. "Well, you can pick me up on Saturday around noon. I'll have to give you directions to my home."

"That's fine, Kari." TK couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face. He never told anyone, but he was secretly pining for Kari for a while. He wasn't sure how to approach her because she always seemed so quiet and distant. Afraid of scaring her away, TK always kept his distance. Now it seems lady luck is smiling down on him. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd be going out with Kari.

Now was his chance and he _wasn't_ going to blow it.

It seems Kari has opened up a whole lot since he first laid eyes on her. He didn't know what inspired the change in her attitude since he saw her in school earlier, but he was thankful. If she allowed it, maybe he could show her he has her best interests at heart.

Proving that would be a little difficult, especially with the flock of groupies that are always trying to get close to him. TK has never laid a finger on either of them, but that didn't stop them from trying to be the first. Women are downright catty, vicious even. Several fights have erupted because they wanted to be the object of TK's affections. The last thing he wanted was one of those loose women picking a fight with Kari.

The thought almost seemed inevitable because he _truly_, sincerely wanted to get to know her better. Nevertheless, how could he keep all of the unnecessary drama from reaching Kari? If they were to date officially, word _will_ get around, and something was _bound_ to happen. TK knew he'd do everything in his power to keep Kari out of harm's way. Would it be enough, and if so, would it be worth it?

_Yes, it's worth it_, TK decided quickly. _I_ _wanted to get to know Kari for a long time, now. I finally have my chance_. "Let me grab a piece of paper and a pen. Hold on for a minute."

"Okay." Kari listened to the sounds of drawers opening and closing, and papers shuffling.

"I'm back," TK spoke a little breathlessly. "I'm ready. What's your address?"

Kari then remembered TK and his friends visited Noodles, Noodles a few days ago. "Well, do you know where the restaurant Noodles, Noodles is located?" she asked knowing he knew the answer.

"Yeah…yeah I do." TK nodded. "My friends and I ate there not too long ago."

"Well, I live in an apartment right above it. You shouldn't have much trouble finding it."

"Alright, Kari, it's a date." TK lay against his bed, grinning from ear-to-ear. Kari did the same on her end of the phone as well.

"Goodnight, TK," she whispered into her phone.

"Sweet dreams, Kari." TK disconnected their call and prepared for bed.

- - - - -

The following morning Davis picked up his alarm clock and threw it against the opposite wall, hoping to cease the constant buzzing throughout his room. As the electronic device shattered into large pieces and landed on the floor, the buzzing continued.

"What the _fuck_?" Davis snatched the covers from his body and stood up. "Where is that noise coming from?" Then he realized it was coming from his front door, via the intercom.

He grabbed his Versace terry cloth robe from the hook on the back of his bedroom door, and slipped into it. Angrily tying it up, Davis rushed out of his bedroom, ready to curse out whoever it was that was standing on the other side of that door for disturbing his sleep.

Unlocking it, Davis yanked the front door open, and immediately all negative thoughts of letting the other person have it dissipated from his mind. _Damn_, was all he could mentally say.

Catherine placed one manicured hand on the threshold, and the other on her hip. She lifted her eyebrow and smirked knowingly at her employer. "If I didn't know any better, I think you've forgotten all about me during the few days I was gone."

Davis' Adam's apple bobbed in his throat and his mouth went dry. Hell, he _did_ forget about Catherine during the days that passed. Not once did she enter his mind when he was with Kari. He scowled when he thought about his hostess, which quickly disappeared when he inventoried Catherine's wardrobe.

She wore a white tank top with a low neckline that revealed her ample cleavage. She also wore a pair of white spandex pants that complemented her curvy figure. Catherine stretched her foot, displaying a pair of Swarovski crystal-studded heels and rubbed it against Davis' bare leg suggestively.

"Will you move out of the way so I can enter?" Catherine chuckled sexily. "I still have a job to do."

The corners of Davis' lips curled up, along with another part of his body. "Of course, how rude of me," Davis stepped aside and Catherine sauntered inside his penthouse.

Closing the door behind her, she turned around and circled her arms around the restaurateurs' neck. "Did you miss me while I was gone, Monsieur Motomiya?"

Davis grabbed one of her hands and slipped it beneath his robe, allowing Catherine's long, slender fingers to close around his hard dick. "Is this proof enough? I think it's time for you to get to _work_. You know I expect all of my employees to perform one-hundred percent."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of giving you anything less." Catherine led the way to his bedroom, holding on to his length the entire time. "Don't worry, Daisuke, I'll satisfy you."

Just the words he needed to hear. Somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted Kari to be the woman who'd give him the ultimate satisfaction. However, he wasn't going to wait. Davis has never waited for _any_ woman before, so there wasn't a reason he should start now. Kari has that new guy in her life, and he didn't see the point in ignoring his libido because the woman he truly wanted to be with didn't want to be with him.

He and Catherine have been fucking each other for a little over two years, and she _always_ satisfied him. Whatever he told her to do, no matter how extreme, she'd do and _then_ some. There was no point in wasting a good thing for someone who he hardly knew.

Once Catherine pulled Davis in his bedroom, she released her hold on him and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a seductive, lustful, hungry kiss.

Davis' tongue probed her mouth and his hands freely fondled her body. He reached inside of the neckline of her tank top and ripped it in half, revealing her large, soft, creamy breasts. "So…soft…" he moaned in her mouth while his hands squeezed and reshaped her glorious mounds.

Catherine slapped his hands away from her body playfully and pushed him backwards against the bed. "Let me taste you," she requested softly.

An arrogant smirk displayed across his face and he replied, "Drink it all."

Nodding, Catherine kneeled before him and untied his robe. Once his erection was free from the thick fabric, she grabbed the warm, hard flesh and began stroking it. "I'll make you feel good," were the last words Davis heard before she took him in her mouth.

- - - - -

Moments later Davis and Catherine lay tangled in his bed sheets, eyes closed, panting heavily and gasping for air. Catherine rested her thigh over his hip, and tenderly stroked his thick, unruly hair.

"That was…_amazing_…" she whispered happily. "You…you fucked me so _slow_, and _tenderly_…it was almost as if you were _making_ _love_ to me; I felt like a different person… It was so different from our usual sex-sessions… _I loved it_!"

"Ka…_atherine_…" Davis' eyes immediately opened when he realized he was about to call his maid _Kari_. He heard everything Catherine just admitted, but he decided not to comment. Realization hit him like a tidal wave and he nearly fell out of bed from the impact.

Was he subconsciously making love to Kari while he was with Catherine?

He squeezed his eyes shut again as his mind answered, "_yes_!" Never once during the two years he's been sleeping with Catherine, he imagined another woman filling her presence. Nevertheless, Kari had somehow managed to get deep inside of his head and somewhere else, and it scared him.

It. Scared. The. Fucking. Shit. Out. Of. Him!

_No woman has ever made me feel like this before_!

He didn't know how, but he knew he would have to undo the stupid feelings that Kari had embedded inside of him. During those four days that they spent together, he allowed himself to become soft because he wanted to spare her feelings. Now he realized what a mistake that was.

He wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish that, but he was going to give it his all. Kari was now out of his life, and she needed to get out of his head and heart, too.


	10. Lesson 10

"_You've always been here right beside me, so I'll call you my best friend…"_ **Brandy**; _Brandy_

**Lesson 10:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"Monsieur Motomiya?" Catherine sat up in the bed and blinked at her lover. "Is something wrong? Was it something I said?"

Davis turned over on his back and folded his arms behind his head. Staring unblinkingly at the ceiling, he replied, "No, Catherine." He knew he shouldn't have lied to her, but the words she said after they were intimate _did_ affect him, especially when he almost called her "_Kari_".

"Well…" suddenly feeling insecure, Catherine covered her body with the bed sheets and looked away. "Did I not satisfy you?"

Heaving an irritated sigh, Davis still refused to look at her. "You were fine, Catherine. It's not you; it's me."

"I…don't understand…" Catherine whispered as she slowly shook her head, glancing at the entrepreneur.

Finally glancing at his busty, blue-eyed blonde-haired maid, Davis told her, "It's not you; it's _me_. I have a lot on my mind right now, okay? I need some time to think." He roughly flipped the sheets from his body and stood from the bed.

Refusing to give up hope, Catherine made a desperate attempt to help her longtime friend. "Would you like to talk about it? Maybe I can assist you…"

"I really don't want to discuss it." Davis simply stated as he picked up his robe from the floor. Shrugging into it, he looked into Catherine's deep, blue eyes and sighed. _There's no reason for me to take my frustrations about Kari out on her. Catherine's not my problem_…Kari _is_.

For Catherine's reassurance, Davis walked towards his maid and leaned forward to give her a slow, smooth kiss on her soft, full lips.

Catherine cupped Davis' face in her palms and pulled his face away from hers. She stared intently into his dark eyes and swallowed a gasp at what she found in their depths. _He looks so confused_…_and sad_…

"I just need to clear my head for a while." Davis told her. He rose to his full height, turned around and headed to his bathroom for a shower. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he lied, again.

Pursing her lips together, Catherine only nodded without replying. She waited until Davis closed the bathroom door and for the shower to run before she spoke, again. "It's that girl, isn't it, Daisuke?"

- - - - -

"Well, my, my, my, _Kari_!" Jun squealed when Kari entered Noodles, Noodles to begin her shift. "Just look at you! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, _hmm_…?"

Kari looked away and blushed. After she clocked in on the computer, she faced Jun and said with a chuckle, "It's not that serious, Jun. It's just a haircut."

"Oh, no," Jun shook her head, dismissing Kari's sentence. "It's more than just a haircut. Your whole _demeanor_ has changed! Your skin is _glowing_, and your cheeks appear rosier than ever. Even your _smile_ has brightened!" Jun gave the blushing hostess a sly smile. "Also, don't think I haven't noticed the difference in the way you _walk_."

"Huh? What's so different about my walk?" Kari wondered a bit confusingly.

"Well, I remembered when I first hired you…" Jun's sly smile grew wider as she recalled the events of the first day they met. "You were so shy, and…well…you walked like a scared little girl. I swear if I hadn't stopped you, you would've run out of that door so _fast_…" She began laughing, but Kari did not join in. She wanted to know where her manager was going with her story.

"Now…I've noticed a slight _strut_ in your gait." Jun stopped laughing and nodded approvingly at the college student. "You seemed to have gained more confidence this past week. Only one thing could make a woman feel different about herself so suddenly—a _man_."

Grabbing her hand, Jun led Kari to the small, manager's office. Closing the door so they'd have complete privacy, Jun pushed Kari down in the foldout metal chair and took her place on top of the desk.

Leaning closer to the nervous college student, Jun's eyes widened with excitement as she whispered, "Who's the lucky guy? Obviously you must really like this man to go to such extremes to change your style."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Kari looked away and her face flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, yeah you do." Jun straightened herself. "You're blushing like mad. Whoever this guy is he must _really_ be special to you."

"Well…" Kari shrugged and finally decided to admit the truth. She really wanted to talk to someone about her feelings for TK besides Yolei. She felt like she could trust Jun, and Jun seemed like she's experienced enough to understand how she feels.

"Yes, Jun," Kari looked up at her manager and shrugged, again. "There was this guy I've liked for a while, but I was too shy to approach him. So I received some _help_ from a…_friend_…" Kari turned her head to avoid looking at her "friend's" sister, "…to help me become more confident."

She looked at Jun again and smiled brightly. "It worked, Jun! With my friend's help, I actually got the guy I like to notice me! We're going out on our first date tomorrow! Oops." Giggling uncontrollably, Kari covered her mouth and shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry for shouting, but I'm just so excited. I've never been on a date before, so I don't know what to expect. I'm…so…_excited_!"

Kari giggled again, and Jun grinned at her joyful employee. "I'm truly happy for you, Kari. I hope you're happy with this fellow. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Jun," Kari gushed. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Kari." Jun slid off the desk and straightened some of the papers that scattered. Facing the hostess, Jun told her, "Now get up off your butt and get to work."

Chuckling, Kari did exactly what her boss told her.

- - - - -

Later that afternoon, Davis and Ken stood together at a small pond in Odaiba Park staring at their reflections in the water. Davis remained silent, lost in his thoughts as his best friend quietly observed him.

Finally breaking the ice, Ken asked the brunet, "What's up with you, today? Usually you'll talk until my ears bleed about a woman. So, what gives? What's gotten you so tight-lipped?"

"I don't have anything to talk about, that's all." Davis shrugged as he craned his neck to inspect his reflection in the clear, crystal water. What he saw made him want to vomit in disgust.

He looked pathetic—_damned_ pathetic. He looked like a young boy who just lost his favorite toy.

Davis snorted at the irony of his thoughts, because in a way he _did_ lose his favorite plaything. As much as he wanted to block the memories from his system, he couldn't help reminiscing on all of the things he did with Kari in the past four days.

He remembered when she entered his apartment that evening and he taught her all about Intimacy. The way the lavender and vanilla scent just seemed to naturally emanate from her body and permeate his senses, her body shivering, then warming and relaxing underneath his hands from his massage…

Davis released a dry chuckle. She was so nervous that first day, until he helped her feel comfortable. He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, recalling how she felt in his arms when they slept and woke up together…

"I…_hate_ to disturb you…" a voice interrupted Davis' reverie, "…because it looks like you're enjoying yourself, but," Ken raised a curious brow at his friend, "I'd appreciate it if you'd answer my question."

Opening his eyes and releasing a heavy sigh, Davis looked at the realtor and said, "I really don't know what to tell you, because I hardly understand it myself. I mean…me and Kari…"

"_Kari_?" Both of Ken's eyebrows disappeared past his hairline when the restaurant owner mentioned his tenant's name. "What does your ill mood have to do with Kari?"

Sighing heavily again, Davis stuffed his hands in his dark slacks and observed the scenery of the park. "Remember when I told you about our agreement?" he asked Ken, referring to the deal he made with Kari five days ago.

Ken slowly nodded as a slight grin stretched his mouth. "I take it class isn't going quite so well, eh, _Teacher_?"

Davis gave his best friend a death glare and scowled. "No. It's not. She…the college friend she had a crush on…they're…" He didn't even want to say the word "_together_" because it made him ache inside—and he _still_ didn't know why. The situation was making him completely confused.

"Ah," the realtor nodded as he put two-and-two together. "So, Kari and her friend are now an item, I presume?"

Davis never answered the rhetorical question.

"You're obviously upset because you've grown quite attached to her, and you don't want her to be with anyone else but you." Ken gave his best friend a mocking smirk. "You were always selfish, Davis."

The maroon-haired entrepreneur stared at his friend with incredulous eyes. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means," Ken ignored Davis' surprised look and continued, "you're getting upset over nothing. You agreed to—_teach_ Kari about sex. I really _do not_ want to know the details of your lessons, but judging from the way you're acting, it's obvious you're not taking Kari's new relationship quite well.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into, Davis, since day one you knew." Ken chuckled lowly, but the laughter lacked any humor. "Yet you still agreed to 'help' her. You figured you had the situation in complete control, only to realize your decision has backfired and bit you in the ass…_hard_. It's your own fault that you're in the predicament you're in, now."

"Fine," Davis began to walk away from the pond and Ken strolled beside him. "Yes, I like Kari, but I don't _want_ to like Kari." Davis stopped walking to look Ken in his eyes. "Does that make any sense to you?"

"No," Ken shook his head and chuckled. "Not really, but I'll try to understand your situation. You agreed to help Kari gain the attention of one of her friends…in the most perverted of ways…"

Davis started to chuckle as they resumed walking.

"You already knew what you were getting yourself into, but you didn't care because you thought you were not going to be affected in any way." Ken smirked at his friend. "Am I close?"

"Didn't you already say this? Why repeat the same thing?" Davis asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Humph." Ken ignored his friend. "As I was saying, some time during the—for the lack of a better word—_lessons_ you were teaching Kari, you begin to develop feelings for her. However, you didn't realize it until it was too late now that she's involved with her college crush. Hmm…ironic isn't it?"

"You know you could be wrong." Davis spoke as he kicked a few pebbles that were in his path out of the way. "I might only have _lustful_ feelings for Kari. I might just want to fuck her, that's all. I'm probably frustrated because I'm never going to have the chance."

The laughter Ken was desperately trying to suffocate erupted from his throat. The dark-haired realtor stopped walking to bend over and clutch his sore stomach. "Ha, ha…oh, man…"

Angrily frowning at his best friend, Davis scowled and asked, "Just what in the _fuck_ is so damned funny?"

"Oh…oh, man…" Panting heavily as he slowly recovered, Ken straightened himself and wiped the moisture from his eyes to answered Davis' question. "You; you're what's so funny, Davis."

"How…?"

"I don't have a single doubt in my mind that you want to sleep with Kari, but let's face it," Ken started walking with Davis following behind him. "If you're acting this way over a girl whom you _haven't_ had sex with, then it's pretty blatant that you want more from Kari than just a simple fuck. You can get that from just about any girl."

"Hmm…true, _so_ true…" Davis joked as he shrugged, catching up to his friend. Together they walked as Ken continued the conversation.

"I'm serious, Davis. Think about it."

"What's there to think about?"

"I'll give you an example." Ken stopped in his tracks so he could face Davis. "You and Rosa have been messing around ever since high school, but you ditched her just so you could comfort Kari that night. If I'm not mistaken, you haven't spoken to Rosa since, have you?"

Davis also stopped walking and replied, "No; and I'm not following you."

Ken snorted. "Figures; it's because you don't _care_ about Rosa and you've known her longer than you've known Kari. Your feelings probably began to develop for Kari since that first night she spotted you and Rosa together."

Shaking his head uncaringly, Davis replied, "You're not making any sense, Ken."

Releasing an impatient sigh, Ken said, "Let's try a different example: you and Catherine."

"So? What about her?"

"She's been 'loyal' to you for a few short years, but—answer me honestly—would you even _care_ if she decided stop messing around with you today and ditch you for another man?"

Davis closed his eyes and thought hard about Ken's question. Would he really care if he and Catherine stopped sleeping together, especially considering how loyal she's been to him throughout the years?

Exhaling a deep breath, Davis looked at Ken and answered, "No. I wouldn't care. Why?"

"You're getting all upset over someone who you've only known for five days," Ken ignored Davis' question, "but Catherine's been by your side since the first day you've met her, and you just told me that you wouldn't care if she left you right now for another man."

"Get. To. The. Point." Davis was growing impatient _very_ quickly. He felt like Ken was talking in riddles.

"My point _is_…" Ken shook his head and gave his best friend a sad smile. "You're falling for her, Davis, _hard_. Really, hard and _fast_. The women I just mentioned were women you've already been with, and yet you could care less about them. Kari's a different story. _Don't_ you try to tell me that it's just sexual frustrations because it's _not_!

"Answer me this: earlier when you told me that you had nothing to talk about, you had a…'dazed' look in your eyes…what were you thinking about?" Ken chuckled dryly at his own stupidity. "Well I _know_ you were thinking about Kari, but what were your thoughts? Were they sexual related, or not?"

Davis refused to answer Ken's question, mainly because he knew where his best friend was going with this. "I get your point."

"See what I mean?" Ken sighed and started walking again. Davis began walking as well. "For the first time in your life you're actually valuing a woman for more than just sex, and it's _killing_ you. It's killing you because the woman you want to be with is with another man. Granted that's never stopped you before because you _have_ ruined a few relationships in the past from messing with women who were involved with other men…"

Davis rolled his eyes and grinned at Ken's words.

"This time it's different, though. I don't know why, or _what_ the two of you experienced these few days, but whatever it was…it's…it's…well damn, I don't know what it's done to you." Ken chuckled and Davis joined in. "See? Now you're making _me_ confused. All I can say, I hope whatever you're going through you can work it out; and for Kari's sake," Ken placed his hand on Davis' shoulder, stopping their movements.

"Yes, Ken?"

"If you really like her, _respect_ her feelings for this…_man_. Just give Kari her space. Trust her instincts. I'm sure she hasn't made a bad choice for a boyfriend."

Davis only snorted his reply. "Whatever."


	11. Lesson 11: Edited

_"Just back into it, and let it touch…"_ **Omarion**; _O_

**Lesson 11:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

Davis thought about the conversation he had with Ken later that evening while he cleaned his penthouse and prepared for bed. After he returned home from the park, he immediately sent Catherine home. She protested, but Davis wasn't concerned about her feelings—only sorting through _his_ now.

He still didn't understand how he could've developed feelings for Kari in only five short days. It didn't make any sense!

"She's so unlike any other girl I've ever met." Davis spoke as he straightened his living room. "She's so open, and trusting, and…she's so…_gentle_…"

He picked up a sofa pillow, dusting it before he placed it down, again. "Whoever that new guy is, he's one lucky man. Ken is right; I have to give Kari her space, now. I did exactly what she asked me to, so there shouldn't be a reason why I'm thinking about her, again.

"Except I _want_ to think about her, again; hell, I want to do more than _think_. I want to _feel_ her again. I want to touch her, taste her, _and teach_ her. I _like_ teaching her." Davis shook his head and chuckled while he dusted his entertainment center.

"Look at me; I'm talking to myself about a girl who'll never be mine. Jun always told me, but I never listened. Today's the day that a woman has driven me insane!" Davis tossed his duster aside and decided to go to bed. Just before he turned off the living room light, his intercom buzzed.

"Who is it?" Davis barked into the speaker. He was irritated, frustrated, and his living room was still dirty. _I should've made Catherine clean up before I sent her home_. _I_ hate _cleaning_!

"I…uh…it's…me…"

Davis' eyes widened when he heard the sweet, soft, honeyed voice. "Kari?" He looked at his wall clock: eleven fifty-eight pm. _It's_ _late_…

"May…may I come inside…?"

If he had half a mind, he would have sent her home _immediately_, especially at this time of night. Nevertheless, curiosity got the better of him, so he unlocked and opened his door…

…which he should've slammed shut when he took in her appearance.

Kari stood outside the threshold wearing a transparent, over-sized white tee; which made her pale, hairless legs go on forever. Through the t-shirt, Davis saw the My Little Pony designs on her panties. He lowered his gaze and noticed Kari wearing the matching My Little Pony socks on her feet.

_It almost feels like the first night we met_. Davis thought as he unconsciously licked his lips when Kari's hardened nipples pulled the cotton of her shirt.

A pink blush stained her cheeks as Kari laced her fingers behind her back. She shrugged and looked at the restaurateur. So…will you let me in?"

"Oh, um…" Davis shook his head from his daze. He stepped back and Kari entered his penthouse. Closing the door and locking it, Davis looked at his employee and asked, "What are you doing here, Kari, considering what time of night it is?"

"I…I couldn't sleep because I needed your help with something." Kari swallowed and looked down at her My Little Pony-clad feet before she spoke, again. "I…was doing some thinking about my date tomorrow…"

Davis rolled his eyes and snorted. He was already irritated because of his feelings for Kari; he didn't need another reminder of…_the_ _date_.

"…and I realized that…" Davis watched Kari's pink face shade beet-red. "…I never _touched_ a guy before…" Kari looked up at Davis and felt her heart racing from his intense gaze. She looked away, and continued.

"This is my first date. I'm somewhat embarrassed that I'm nineteen and I never been on a date before. I came to you tonight because…well, you're obviously a guy," she giggled and finally looked at the restaurateur, again. "I would like to know some of the places guys like to be touched."

_What_ _the_ _fuck_…? Davis' brows rose past his forehead while he stared unbelievingly at the college student. "So…?" he slowly dragged out.

"_So_…" Kari stepped closer to him and Davis' nostrils immediately filled with the vanilla and lavender scent he'd become accustomed to. "I wanted to know if you'd allow me to _touch_ you; you know…for _practice_…"

"W…what…?" He wasn't exactly sure if he heard her correctly, so he asked Kari to repeat what she said.

Standing directly in front of him, Kari reached a shaky hand forward and caressed Davis' chest through his shirt. Davis closed his eyes and clenched his teeth from her touch; fighting hard to conquer his self-control.

"I asked you…" Kari buried her face against Davis' chest and Davis felt a few strands of her honey-colored hair tickle underneath his chin.

_He still smells just as good tonight as he did during our first night, together_. Kari thought as she inhaled Eternity from his body. Her hand trailed up his chest to rest on his shoulder. She tilted her head to look up at him. Swallowing all of her fears and doubts about her request, she bravely asked him, again.

"Will…um…" she licked her lips and focused. She needed Davis to believe she was sincere about her request. "Will you allow me to _touch_ you, tonight? I want you to show me the places men like to be pleasured, so I'll know in the future…" Kari looked away and suppressed a smile that tired to curve the corners of her lips. "…that way I'll know what I'm doing when the right time arrives."

Davis pursed his lips and studied the opposite wall, diverting his attention from Kari. Did he really want to allow Kari to use him, again? So she could run back to her college friend and test her newfound sex skills on _him_?

In spite of what his mind was trying to rationalize, his penis began to stiffen as he thought about all of the places Kari could touch him…driving him to the brink of insanity. His libido was battling his conscience, and the former was winning by a landslide.

Davis wrapped his arms around her waist, still refusing to give her an answer.

"Um…Da-vis…?" Kari croaked out. She quickly swallowed a bit of saliva to quench her parched throat. "Is…something the matter?"

Davis looked down at the wide-eyed, curious college student and gave her a weak grin; that soon turned wicked. He lowered his hands to her buttocks, pressing her warm, soft pelvis flush against his hardness.

"Oh!" Kari squeaked out and then melted into his embrace. Leaning down to press his lips against her ear, Davis whispered, "I'll be more than _glad_ to show you where and _how_ men like to be touched."

Davis hoisted Kari in the air and she instinctively locked her ankles around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers in a quick, lust-filled, passionate kiss.

Kari fisted Davis' wild, thick, maroon hair as she matched his kiss with the same lustful passion, her tongue mating with his.

Carrying her to his bedroom, Davis groaned in her mouth as he thought, _Sorry, brain, but my libido won this round. I_ know _I'm going to regret this in the morning._

- - - - -

Once Kari and Davis were inside his bedroom, he released his hold on her allowing Kari to slide down his body, feeling his erection along the way. "Oh, my," she smiled up at him.

"Come here," Davis grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her to his bed. They sat down and Davis dimmed the light from his bedside lamp. Facing her, he said, "Different men like to be touched in different ways. Take me for example; I like to be touched in various ways, and I like it when women use different _enhancements_ to heighten the touch."

"Enhancements…?" Kari slowly repeated the word. "What do you mean?"

"Well, tonight let's call this lesson, _Touch_, _Part_ _Two_, and I'll show you what I mean." Davis reached forward to open his nightstand drawer. His finger clutched a plastic bottle, and he grabbed it, presenting it to Kari.

Kari inspected the bottle closely. Confusingly, she asked, "What's that?"

"_This_ is Emotion Lotion." Davis told her as he closed the drawer. "This is one of my favorite enhancements I like to use while I'm being touched because it appeals to the senses."

"How?"

"It focuses on Sight, Smell, Touch, and Taste. Allow me to show you." Davis opened the bottle and Kari watched as he squeezed a bit of the pink lotion on his fingers. "You see its color, right?"

Kari nodded.

Davis held his fingers under her nose and said, "Smell it."

Kari sniffed the lotion and she smiled brightly at her instructor. "Mmm! _Strawberries_!" she replied, excitedly.

"Correct. Now pay close attention." Using his free hand, Davis lifted the hem of Kari's shirt, exposing her petite breasts. He rubbed the lotion into the left mound of flesh and gently blew his breath on her breast.

"Oh…oh…it's…it's warming my skin!" Kari squealed. "It…feels really, _really_ good, too!"

Not replying, Davis lowered his head to her hardened bud and gently sucked. He pulled and tongued her breast, tasting the lotion. "Suck my fingers," he demanded, holding his right hand towards her lips wanting Kari to suck the lotion residue.

"Um…" Kari began to feel a little uneasy, but did as he told her, anyway. Nervously she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked Davis' middle finger, before taking the entire appendage in her mouth.

"Tell me what you taste?" he asked her with her nipple in between his teeth.

Kari continued to suck his finger before pulling her mouth away to answer. Licking her lips, she answered, "Strawberries; I taste strawberries."

"The lotion is flavored and it heats on contact." Davis explained, removing his mouth from her breast. "Emotion Lotion is one of the _many_ enhancements created to increase pleasure." Staring directly in her eyes, he said, "I want you to use this lotion all over my body. Touch me anywhere you desire. Don't be afraid to use your imagination…"

Kari silently watched Davis stand up and remove his clothes. She nervously coughed when she stared admiringly at his massive erection. _I…I never seen one before…he's so…_big…

Davis smirked arrogantly at Kari's surprised expression. He lay down on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. Speaking softly, he said, "My body is your playground, Kari. Don't be afraid to touch me."

_Wow_! After several minutes of gazing at his body, Kari stammered, "O…okay…" She squeezed the lotion on Davis' naturally tanned, well-toned chest and with shaky fingers, she slowly massaged the strawberry-flavored lotion in his skin.

"Also, don't be afraid to touch me with your mouth…" Davis whispered as he slowly closed his eyes, relaxing underneath her touch.

"Hm," Kari nodded. She leaned forward and softly kissed his chest. Her lips trailed lower to his navel and reacting purely on instinct, she dipped her tongue inside, sampling the lotion, along with his natural male flavor.

"_Ahh…_" Davis sighed in satisfaction. "Keep going, Kari," he encouraged her with his eyes still closed. "Don't stop."

Kari nodded again, while she kissed down Davis' body until she reached his erection. She lifted her head and grabbed the lotion, again. She squeezed the bottle and rubbed the cream into his skin once more.

Davis opened his eyes to watch the inexperienced girl before him slowly massaging the warming balm into his hardened flesh. "Ah, _Kari…_" he groaned deeply, loving the feeling of her long, slender fingers gently working his length. He propped himself on his pillows to get a better view. "Don't…stop…" he choked out from pleasure. "You're…doing…fine…" _Oh, man, she's good with her hands…_

"I'm glad I'm able to satisfy you." Kari told her instructor. She squeezed her fingers around his cock, gradually speeding her movements. With each stroke she gave him rewarded her with Davis' length increasing another centimeter.

"Kari…Kari…Kari…" Davis lifted his hips from the bed and met her strokes with his slow, teasing thrusts. "Oh, that feels good…" his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on his pillows, again.

"There's…there's something that I'm also curious about…" Kari stopped moving her hand on him to look Davis in his eyes.

"You…you didn't…you shouldn't have stopped…" He panted as he tried to move his hips upwards again to encourage her to use her hand, again.

"…My best friend mentioned to me how men like to receive oral sex…"

_Oh. My. Kami._ Davis didn't know whether he should feel elated, or apprehensive. Elated because he would be the first man Kari would go down on—apprehensive because she's completely inexperienced in the field. A woman giving head the wrong way can be an _extremely_ painful experience for a man, especially when teeth are involved.

"I…I…never really thought about it until now," Kari blushed and turned her head away. "You…you made me feel really good when you did it to me, and I want to make you feel the same way."

Just as Davis lifted himself from his pillows stop her, he felt Kari's warm, wet mouth surrounding him…

He didn't want her to stop.

Therefore, he let her continue.

Touch, Part Two.


	12. Lesson 12: Edited

"_You never know where it's coming from, you never know who you're gonna love…"_ **Pebbles**; _Always_

**Lesson 12:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"Mmm," Kari nuzzled her face in the crook of Davis' neck as she held him. "I can't believe I just did…_that_…" she giggled.

"I'm still surprised, myself." Davis' hand slid underneath Kari's t-shirt to caress her soft, slim belly. "Now I have to return the favor."

"What do you have in mind?"

Davis let go of Kari and sat up. "Don't worry; you're going to like it."

- - - - -

Kari blinked her eyes opened and immediately closed them when the morning's rays filtered through the room, blinding her. She blushed and released a squeak of surprise when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso, pressing her back against his chest.

"_Davis_…" she whispered in the air. She felt something liquid-y trickle down her thighs and she parted them to see what it was.

"Oh…" Kari blushed even harder when she realized what the sticky fluid was. She turned over and stared at a still-sleeping Davis.

_I still can't believe we did…_that _together, and yet I'm still a_ virgin! _It felt…it felt so…_ She glanced at the digital clock past his shoulder and shouted when she noticed the time.

"Ohmigod! It's ten forty-three! I have to get ready for my date!"

Davis stirred in his sleep and blinked his eyes opened from the noise. He lifted his head and watched as Kari scrambled to slide her t-shirt over her head.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Davis sat up and said, "Kari?"

"I'm, I'm sorry for waking you up," Kari apologized as she tried, unsuccessfully to put on her panties. She tripped and fell in the process and Davis had to look away to keep from laughing aloud.

"_Ow_…" he heard Kari groan in pain from the floor. He crawled to the edge of the bed and peeked over it, watching Kari's legs instantly tangle in her underwear.

"Uh…need any help?"

Kari finally gave up and collapsed on the floor. "This is _so_ embarrassing," she smiled abashedly, her face turning scarlet. "I'm…I'm supposed to meet TK today at noon, and…"

"TK?" Davis repeated. "Who's TK?"

"Ah, he's uh…" Kari didn't want to say "_boyfriend_", because technically they never dated. "…a _friend_."

"Oh." Davis pieced the puzzle together and frowned. Jealously filled his veins once he realized this "TK" is the one Kari's been hounding over. He didn't want Kari to go on that date, but he knew there was nothing he could do or say to stop her.

"Ah, _fudge-sickles_," Kari hollered as she kicked her panties off her feet and stood up. With the underwear forgotten, she adjusted her t-shirt and gave Davis an apologetic bow. "I…I have to go, now."

Davis watched silently, helplessly as Kari raced from his bedroom. He winced when he heard the door shut, and the automatic lock click in place, "and there she goes…"

Tossing the sheets aside, Davis stood up and padded to the spot where Kari threw her panties on the floor. He picked them up and inspected them, grinning at the Pony designs.

"I didn't even sleep with her and I already have her panties."

He stretched the spandex waistband and brought it back down to size. "She's so small; a size two I'm guessing…"

Davis fisted the tiny underwear and headed towards his bathroom for a shower. He placed the panties on top of his sink, and prepared the water. Once inside, he began scrubbing himself. As he applied soap to his arms, he winced from the sudden sting of pain.

"_Damnit_!"

Looking down, he smirked as he saw the trail of blood-crusted half-moons along his arms.

"Kari; even when she's not here, she still manages to leave a mark on me."

Shrugging the thought away, Davis stood underneath the shower nozzle and allowed the warm water to spray down his body. _I wonder if I left any passion marks on her_ _body._ _If so, will her new beau notice_?

- - - - -

After Kari emerged from her shower washing last night's escapade from her body, she dried off and began to rub lotion on herself.

_I can't believe I lost track of time. I know better than that_! She slipped into a fresh pair of underwear, and fastened her bra. _I can't seem to stop thinking about it. I never knew sex could feel so…_great…

Kari walked to her bed and stuffed her legs in her jeans. "I shouldn't think about Davis right now. I have to focus on my date with TK."

She stretched into her white, V-neck, quarter-sleeved mid-drift and walked to her dresser. She combed her short hair and placed a white, kitty clip in it. Kari gave her appearance an once-over, "I look okay. I just hope I'll _feel_ okay later today."

Kari finished brushing her teeth and as soon as she slipped into a pair of beige wedges, there was a knock on her door. She looked at the clock on her nightstand: twelve o' three pm. "He's here!"

She quickly did a breath check before she grabbed her white purse and apartment key, racing towards the front door.

"No," Kari whispered to herself, "not yet." She raced to the bathroom again, dug through her purse and retrieved her tubes of melon lip-gloss and mascara. After she applied the light makeup, Kari headed towards the door and snatched it open.

"Good afternoon," she panted at her date.

TK stood outside the threshold and nodded at Kari, liking what he saw. "Good afternoon, _Kari_."

"Oh," Kari looked down at her feet and blushed.

_She's so cute_, he told himself. _I know today's going to be great_. With an amused expression, TK extended his arm towards the shy hostess and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Mmm, hmm," Kari looked up and nodded eagerly. She clutched his arm, before she could step forward her phone rang once, followed by her mother's message.

_Kari, dear_, _I can't believe I got your answering machine,_ again. _You must've been busy lately…_

Kari quickly looked away from TK so he wouldn't see her blush. _That's the understatement of the century_.

_I'm calling to remind you of the family cookout today. Everyone's expecting you to come. I hope_ _you'd be able to make it. It'd_ _surely be a disappointment if you weren't there. We haven't seen you since you moved. Well, call me when you get this message. Love, ya_!

"Oh, no… I completely forgot about the barbecue…" Kari released herself from TK's grip. She looked up at him with a pained expression and said, "I'm sorry. I forgot my parents were barbecuing today. I didn't mean to make plans with you _and_ my family on the same day."

"Kari, _relax_." TK chuckled and pulled the sullen college student in his arms. "Just because you have plans with your folks _doesn't_ mean we still can't enjoy ourselves."

"Huh?"

"Why don't we _both_ go to your family's cookout? I haven't had any authentic barbecue in _years_! I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"B-but…won't you feel weird about meeting my family on our first date? I don't want to put you in that predicament…"

"You're not putting me in _anything_," TK reassured her. "I'm _volunteering_; there's a difference. Now come on, I refuse to take 'no' for an answer."

It just occurred to Kari that TK's arms circled around her. _This…this feels…_nice. She pressed her nose against his shirt, inhaling the fresh, clean scent of Curve for Men. _He smells nice, too_.

"Kari?" TK looked down and tenderly rubbed his hand down her back, lightly grazing her skin because of her mid-drift.

Kari looked up and smiled when she saw TK's bright, blue eyes staring down at her. "Yes?"

"As much as I love the feel of you in my arms, we better get going."

"Oh, right." Kari's face brightened pink as she turned around to close and lock her door. Facing TK again, she stepped ahead of him while he followed behind.

"I must warn you," she slowed her pace to match TK's slow strides. "The moment my family finds out that I'm bringing a man to our barbecue, they're going to pounce on you like live prey."

"Oh, _ah, ha, ha, ha_," TK tossed his head back and chuckled. "Is _that_ what you're worried about, Kari?" He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't sweat it. I'm a people-person. I'm sure I'll get along with your folks, just fine."

"But," Kari tried to protest, but TK grabbed her chin so she could look at him.

They stopped walking as he spoke. "Kari? Just _relax_. Everything will be _fine_."

Kari exhaled slowly and shrugged. "Okay…TK… I just hope…"

"Don't _hope_." TK's hands were now on her shoulders, gently massaging them, "just let today happen. We're going to have fun."

Kari swallowed the lump of doubt and gave her a college mate a bright, cheery smile. "Alright, TK," she grabbed his hand and led him outside of the building.

"Let's go."


	13. Lesson 13

"_This just can't be summer love…"_ **Justin Timberlake**; _FutureSex/LoveSounds_

**Lesson 13:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

TK and Kari arrived at her family's barbecue at Odaiba Park hand-in-hand. Together they scanned the crowd, searching for Kari's mother, father, or brother. Kari's brother was the first to spot them.

"What's up, lil' sis," Yagami Taichi approached Kari, along with his fiancée Sora, with a huge smile, and hug.

"How've you been?" Takenouchi Sora asked the college student.

Kari chuckled and ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Everything's, everything," she replied with a shrug.

"Oh," Sora nodded, "okay." She faced TK and asked, "So, who's your friend?"

"Yeah…?" Tai eyed TK up and down, distrustfully. "Who's your _friend_?"

"Um…" Kari swallowed nervously and extended her hand in TK's direction. "Tai, this is my college friend, TK." Facing TK, she introduced her brother, "TK, this is my brother, Tai."

"Hi," the blond waved, grinning at the frowning brunet.

Tai merely folded his arms and continued to frown at the basketball player.

Sora rolled her eyes dramatically at her lover and greeted TK. "Hi, I'm Sora, jug-head's fiancée." She rolled her eyes at Tai, which caused him to scowl in return. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," TK replied.

"Uh, Kari, can I speak to you for a minute?" Tai grabbed his younger sister's hand without waiting for a reply and led her away from TK and Sora.

Both Sora and TK watched as Tai dragged Kari further away from them. The blond faced the fuming redhead and asked, "What do you think he wants to talk to her about?"

Sora looked at TK and chuckled dryly; "You."

TK pointed at himself as his eyes widened, "_Me_, but _why_?"

"Oh, that Tai," Sora waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "He's constantly in 'Big Brother Mode'. He's always worrying about a man trying to take advantage of his sister. So first, he interrogates Kari _and then_ he harasses any man whom she'd bring around. Kari hasn't had many male friends. Actually…now that I think about it…she only had _one_ boyfriend… What was his name…?"

TK remained quiet, listening to Kari's future sister-in-law discuss the hostess man-less past. _Only one boyfriend, eh_, he asked himself. _I wonder if she's a virgin_… _She seems so shy and naive_, _it would make sense_.

"…add the fact that she's _still_ a virgin…"

_It's true_. He nodded and looked in Sora's brownish-red eyes and grinned.

"Kari's a _virgin_," he asked the talkative woman.

"Oh, dear," Sora covered her mouth and gasped. "Did I just say that? I shouldn't have said that. That's the number one reason why Tai's so protective of Kari. It's only natural; he doesn't want his sister corrupted or heart-broken because of some horny guy having his way with her."

"I understand."

Sora faced TK and raised her brow at the blond. "Do you really? Kari's very delicate. She's special, and we're _all_ protective of her. She's so trustworthy, and I'm not saying that isn't a good thing, but it can also be her downfall. Men are predators. They'll hunt and prey on the trustworthy and innocent until they get what they want. Afterwards, they'll dispose of their prey like last week's garbage.

"We _don't_ want that to happen to Kari. We all want what's best for her." Sora placed a reassuring hand on TK's shoulder. "I'm not saying that you'd hurt Kari in any way. It'd be very unfair of me to judge you when I only just met you, but I'm extremely cautious when it comes to Kari. She's like a little sister to me, and I worry about her meeting the wrong man and getting hurt because of it. Nevertheless, I have to trust her instincts because I know Kari's a bright, young woman."

TK and Sora looked on as Tai and Kari talked amongst each other.

"I understand," TK, repeated his words. "Kari and I attend school together. We're on the college paper together, and I've noticed her for quite some time. I never approached her because she always seemed so quiet, reserved, and she pretty much stayed to herself; but that was the main reason I became attracted to her."

"Oh?" Sora prompted him for more information.

"I'm on our school's basketball team and popularity can have its perks, but it can also be a bit overwhelming, too."

Sora only nodded.

"Whenever I would see Kari, she always appeared calm and so well put-together. I wanted someone just like her: Calm, quiet, reserved, and well put-together. Kari's the complete opposite of my chaotic life. She's also very beautiful, and I could actually see myself falling hard for someone like her. I really would like to get to know her, better."

"Hmm…" Sora fingered her chin and studied the tall blond for a few minutes. Finally speaking again, she asked, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am," he nodded. "I know you all are protective of Kari, and I can deal with that. I would also like the chance to show everyone that I'm truly interested in getting to know her, better."

"Hmm…" Sora hummed again and nodded a couple of times. She stared TK in his bright, hopeful blue eyes and gave him a genuine smile. "You're a good man, TK. I can tell."

TK's face creased in confusion. "How can you tell?"

"Let's just say that I'm an excellent judge of character. Kari's lucky to have you in her life, and you have my blessing to be with her."

"Thank you, Sora."

- - - - -

Once Tai made sure they were a safe distance away from everyone else, he spoke. "Kari, how long have you known that…guy?"

"Um," Kari fidgeted as she looked down and toyed with her fingers. "Well, we've seen each other around school for a while, but he recently asked me out on Thursday; why?"

"Because you have a hickey on your neck, that's _why_."

Tai reached forward and caressed the small, red bruise on his sister's neck. He grabbed her chin and turned her face to the side, getting a better view of the hickey. "It looks…fresh…like he just gave it to you…"

"_No_!" Kari cried as she immediately grabbed the side of her neck that Tai's hand occupied. "No, it can't be true!"

"Yes," Tai reached in his back pocket and retrieved his wallet. Opening it, he presented a small, foldout mirror to his sister. "It is; _look_."

Kari snatched the wallet from her brother's grasp and held it towards her face. She inspected her neck. There was a small, circular bruise located on the curve where her neck and shoulder met.

_Davis_…

Her subconscious recapped the events of the previous night she shared with the restaurant owner. _I wasn't thinking_. _I didn't think he'd actually leave a mark on my skin_. _I wonder if TK noticed_… _It really isn't that big_. _If he had seen it, he probably just thought it was a bruise from an insect bite—at least I_ hope _so_…

"So, I want to know the truth, Kari." Tai snatched his wallet from his sister, folded it, and placed it in his pocket, again. "How far have you gone with this new guy?"

"I…uh…" Kari didn't want to lie to her brother, but she didn't want to reveal anything about Davis, either. She swore herself to secrecy. How could she even tell _anyone_ about Davis, especially about the deal? Knowing her brother's temper, he'd surely track Davis down and kill him. She didn't want anything-bad happening to Davis on her behalf—especially since their "lessons" were her idea to begin with.

"Well…"

"Tai, sweetheart," Sora called out to him, walking towards her fiancé with TK in tow.

Kari sent a silent prayer to Kami, thanking Him for the interruption. _At least now, I don't have to lie to my brother_ _or explain my hickey_.

Sora wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and pulled him against her in a kiss.

Tai grinned against her lips and asked, "What was that for?"

"_That_," the redhead traced her finger against his chin and said, "Was to distract you from questioning Kari. Leave her alone, Tai. Let her enjoy today, for me?"

"Hmm…" Tai's brown eyes glanced in TK's direction; the blond in return broke out into a panic-stricken sweat. "Fine."

"Thank you." Sora cuddled against her lover and she smiled at the blushing college students.

Turning towards Kari, Tai told her, "I'd still prefer if you didn't date until _after_ you're married, but I _guess_ I can let him slide for today…"

Kari's lips curled into a playful grin and she rolled her eyes. Folding her arms with a sigh she replied, "As…_wacky_ as that sounded, I appreciate your approval; it means a lot. I know it's hard for you to accept the fact that I'm dating, but you _have_ to trust my instincts."

"I know, Kari. I _do_ trust you; it's _him_," he pointed a condemning finger in TK's direction, "I don't trust!"

"Oh, Tai, lay off, will ya? It's _way_ too hot out here for your nit-picking." Sora scowled at the brunet and pulled him away from the couple. Looking back at the pair, Sora shouted, "Have fun you two!"

"Not too much fun," Tai's reply immediately followed.

Kari and TK stared at their backs as the engaged couple walked further away from them.

"That…was interesting…" TK blinked at the hostess.

"That's…my brother." Kari covered her face in shame and shook her head.

"Aw, you shouldn't feel embarrassed about what happened." TK stood behind her and circled his arms around Kari's torso, his fingers gently grazing the bare skin of her stomach. He kissed the top of her vanilla and lavender scented hair and said, "I think it's great that you have so many people looking out for you."

Kari looked down and blushed when she saw TK's arms wrapped around her. Growing bold, she covered them with her hands and replied, "Yes, but it can be a bit overbearing, sometimes."

"Well, overbearing can be a good thing," TK nodded as he looked on and watched Kari's family members chatting, laughing, drinking, and eating amongst each other. "At least you don't have to worry about anyone messing with you."

"I suppose." Kari sighed and relaxed her head on TK's shoulder. "Maybe I'm just reading too much into this."

"_C'mon_," TK spun Kari around so she was facing him, "let's not talking about overbearing family members. I'm starved; and I know you are, too!" He gave her his popular, boyish grin, which made Kari turn her head away, grin and blush.

"I guess," she shyly shrugged and looked down at her feet.

"You guess _nothing_, c'mon!" TK linked his arm with Kari's and together they headed towards the picnic tables. "Hey, afterwards, would you like to go see a movie with me?" They stopped walking and TK grabbed her shoulders to look Kari in her hazel eyes, waiting for her answer.

_I can't believe how lucky I am_, Kari thought unbelievingly. _Our date isn't going to end after the barbecue_! Blinking at TK, she answered, "Sure…I'd love to go to the movies with you…"

"Great," the blond cheered. "Now, let's eat. I think we've talked long enough." He grabbed her hand and together they walked towards the picnic tables of food.

- - - - -

"_Aw_, look, Tai," Sora rested her back against her fiancé's chest. Together they sat underneath a shaded tree, away from the growing, drunken, omnivorous crowd. "They look so _cute_ together."

She pointed her finger in Kari and TK's direction, watching as they sat together at one of the tables, chatting and eating. She was secretly teasing her lover, knowing he wouldn't approve of the sight.

"Humph," Tai rolled his eyes and snorted. He forked a small bite of grilled salmon and fed it to the gushing redhead. "Whatever."

"Grow up, Tai," Sora playfully slapped him on his thigh. "You remember when we used to be like that when we first started dating?"

"I _hope_ they're _nothing_ like we were when we began dating!" Tai shouted in disbelief and dropped the plate of grilled salmon. "I boned you on our _first_ _date_!"

Sora grabbed a handful of the salmon and tossed it at Tai.

"Hey," he shouted as he dusted the fish from his outfit.

She stood up and straightened her clothes, frowning down at her fiancé. "Well, Mr. Yagami, try removing the salmon bones from your clothes, because that's all of the _boning_ you're going to do until our wedding night!" Sora turned her nose up in the air and stomped away from the red-faced, Tai in a huff.

It took several minutes for Tai to register what happened. When realization dawned on him, he quickly scrambled to his feet, calling after his fiancée. "Sora, Sora, I didn't mean it honey! Seriously, I was just joking!"

- - - - -

It was dusk when TK and Kari left the barbecue, after saying their goodbyes. They silently sat in his car as TK drove to the movie theater. Growing tired of the silence, the basketball star broke the ice.

"So, anything in particular you want to see?"

"Um," Kari stared ahead out of the windshield, thinking about the recent movie previews she saw on television. "I particularly don't care for horror movies, but the preview to _Vacancy_ seemed pretty interesting. It's out now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it came out yesterday." TK's eyes wandered from the road to glance at the blushing girl. "Don't worry, Kari. If you get scared, I'm right here if you need someone to lean on."

Kari glanced at the blue-eyed, blond and her face darkened apple-red. "Oh…_you_…" She laced her fingers with his as TK steadied the steering wheel with his right hand. "I'll keep that in mind."

- - - - -

The couple huddled together in the backseat of TK's vehicle at the drive-in theater, with Kari's face pressed against his chest, blocking out the nightmarish scenes of the movie. TK's arms protectively draped around her waist as he tenderly, gently fingered her hair. Occasionally, the squeamish hostess would ask, "Is it over, yet?" generating laughter from the blond.

"Kari, I don't understand," TK spoke as Kari continued to press her face against his chest. "You told me that this movie seemed interesting to you."

"Yeah, well, that was _before_ I found out how scary it is," she muffled against his shirt. "Just tell me when it's over…"

"Oh, Kari," he chuckled, tightening his hold on her. "We could leave if you want, to."

Kari lifted her head to look at TK. "Huh?" she shook her head "no", not wanting to spoil their evening. "I don't want to leave. I'm comfortable here with you."

_Hey, wait a minute_, _why does that sound familiar all of a sudden_? Kari's memory rewound to the first night she spent with Davis.

"_Today's lesson is about_ _Intimacy__. Intimacy doesn't necessarily mean we have to have sex. This is about us_ _relaxing_ _enjoying each other's company__, and_ _getting to know one, another__…"_

"_Confidence starts with a person feeling_ _comfortable__…"_

_That's it_! _I'm comfortable being with TK tonight_, _because it reminds me of the first night Davis and I began our lessons_!

"Well, if you're sure you're comfortable being here with me…"

"I am," she gave TK a reassuring smile. _It's because of Davis_, _I can get through tonight with no worries_… _Intimacy_.

Kari glanced at the projector screen and immediately buried her face in TK's shirt, again. "Oh, just tell me when it's over," she cried, generating _more_ laughter from the blond.


	14. Lesson 14

"_I_ _know we both belong in arms;_ _I know its crazy love…"_ **Mya**; _Fear of Flying_

**Lesson 14:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

Ken sat on Davis' sofa, deciding it was best to pay his friend a visit. What he didn't expect was to find Catherine prancing around the penthouse half-naked and cleaning. Not he minded.

Relaxing against the sofa cushions, Ken admired the lovely view of Catherine's ass as she bent over to pick up a few scattered items on the floor.

Catherine turned around and smiled at Davis' visitor, blushing slightly. "Oh, bonjour, Monsieur Ichijouji," she smiled.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Catherine," he greeted her. "Working hard, I see?"

"I do my best," she replied. She looked towards the direction of the bedroom and asked, "You're here for Daisuke, right?"

"Yes; is he still in the back?"

"Oui; I'll fetch him for you." Catherine disposed of the items and headed towards Davis' bedroom.

Davis stepped from his bedroom and met Catherine in the hall, halfway. Upon seeing her, he roughly pushed her against the wall, his hands fondling and groping every part of her exposed flesh.

Catherine squirmed and squealed delightfully from his touches, "Oh, Monsieur Motomiya...!" which caused Ken to roll his eyes and snort sarcastically.

"_Ahem_," the dark-haired realtor coughed, purposefully interrupting Davis and Catherine's public display of affection. "Perhaps I should stop by another time…"

Davis removed his hand from under Catherine's dress, and his lips from hers to greet his best friend. "What's up, my man?" He entered his living room, and sat next to Ken.

Ken's dark eyes focused on Catherine as she straightened her black, strapless mini-dress, stretching the fabric to the best of her ability over her thighs.

"I apologize, Monsieur Ichijouji," she bowed to him, revealing the massive swells of her breasts. "Pardon me."

Ken raised his eyebrows and smirked at Davis' house cleaner. "It's…not a problem at all…"

"Hm," Catherine nodded before she disappeared to do more cleaning.

Davis sat and watched, completely amused as Ken's eyes followed Catherine's bouncy form. "Like what you see?"

"She doesn't wear panties?" he answered Davis' question with one of his own.

"Oh, you noticed?" the maroon-haired entrepreneur raised his brow and grinned.

"_Anyone_ would notice," Ken rolled his eyes and snorted. "Her dress _practically_ stops at her waist! However, I'll admit I enjoyed the view. Tell me, is Catherine shaven or waxed?"

"Watch it there, pal," Davis' tone deepened with warning. "Catherine's body is for _my_," he pointed at himself, "eyes _only_."

"Well, if you don't want anyone to see her, have her put on some clothes for Kami's sake!" Ken frowned at his best friend.

"Hmm…" Davis frowned and looked away from his friend, pondering. Facing Ken again, he asked, "Now why would I want Catherine to do something stupid like that? If she covers herself, what would _I_ have to look at?"

Ken snorted at his friend, "Hentai."

"You already know," Davis, grinned in return.

"What about Kari?"

"What about her?"

"What are you saying?" The realtor turned to his best friend, waiting patiently for a reply.

The restaurateur rolled his eyes and said, "I'm saying Kari's a lost cause. It's a done deal. She and her boy-toy went out yesterday…the day _after_ she spent the night with _me_." He knew he was supposed to feel guilty admitting that to Ken, but Davis took a sick pride knowing some of the naughty things he and Kari did the night prior to her date with…what's his name? AJ?

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…wait a minute!" Raising his hand, Ken stared Davis in his brown eyes and asked, "Kari spent the _night_ with you?"

"_Yeah_…" Davis' lips curled in an evil grin as he pictured Kari's lips surrounding his length, sucking him for all he was worth. His shaft sliding across her soft, moistened lips, the crescent moon scars left on his arms when she held him, screaming out her orgasm… "I have the scars to prove it, too."

"Bullshit," Ken spat, not believing a single word the restaurant owner just said.

Proving his statement true, Davis unbuttoned the cuffs to his shirt and rolled up the sleeves, revealing the scabbed, fingernail bites in his arms. "How could I do something like this to myself?"

"Hmm…" Inspecting the scars closely, Ken leaned forward and frowned at the scabs. He looked up at his best friend and said, "That proves nothing. For all I know, Catherine could've caused that."

"You're right," Davis agreed with a nod. "She could have, but she didn't. Catherine's not a scratcher. With the crazy positions I keep her in, she usually clutches the sheets or pillows, or rakes her nails against the walls, or headboard. Or sometimes…"

"I…I get…it…" Ken held up his hand to keep Davis from explaining his sex life with Catherine, further. "It just seems hard to believe Kari would spend the night with you, the _night before_ her date with her friend."

"You better believe it," the maroon-haired entrepreneur smirked.

"But…why…" Ken wanted to know.

"Get this…" Davis scooted closer to his friend, more than ready to reveal the dirty things he and Kari did two nights before. "She came to my apartment Friday night and asked me to show her how to properly touch a man…and…I did…"

"Huh?" realtor raised his brow at his friend before giving him a disapproving scowl. "That's low, Davis. You actually fucked her?"

"_No_," Davis immediately cried, defending himself. "Kari's still a virgin! I don't want to _take_ her virginity; I want her to _give_ it to me!"

Ken's expression softened as he released a sigh of relief. "Oh, well, that's good to hear. I'm glad you feel that way, Davis."

"I've _always_ felt that way. You know that," Davis retorted. "However, that Friday night…we…_explored_ one, another; I can't really describe it, except I enjoyed having her next to me…"

"Hmm…" Ken never replied as he waited for Davis to go on.

"She was so…_soft_, and _responsive_, I never had anybody like her in my bed…"

"To my understanding, you never had a woman to _spend the night_ in your bed either," Ken, joked.

"The way she reacted when I touched her," Davis continued, ignoring his best friend. "The way she looked, felt, smelt, and _tasted_…"

"_Tasted_?" Ken gave the brunet an incredible look. "What do you mean, 'tasted'?"

"Oh, did I say that?" the entrepreneur looked away with a grin and blushed. "Well…" scratching the back of his head, Davis looked at Ken with a shrug and replied, "Kari's the only woman I have ever gone down on."

"Oh, shit! Somebody call the sex police and report the oral crime," Ken shouted, jokingly. "I can't believe you, Davis. I can't believe all of this is coming from the _same_ person who _swore_ he'd never commit to a woman, or—in your words—'eat pussy' because he thought it was unnatural… Kari must _really_ have you shook if you did something to that extreme on her."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he shrugged. "I…actually enjoyed it. Listening to her shouting my name, feeling her writhing beneath me, clutching my head to keep me there…was…_erotic_. It turned me on knowing she was turned on."

"That's all?"

"A lot more happened that night, but out of respect for Kari, I won't reveal anything, else."

"_Respect_; for a _woman_," Ken shook his head in disbelief. "Now I _know_ I can't believe this! Either you're crazy, Davis, or you've been bitten, and _infected_ by the love bug."

"_Love bug_?" Davis repeated Ken's words. Slowly he realized where Ken was going… "I'm not in love with Kari!"

"Bullshit," Ken spat for the second time that day. "Do I need to remind you of our talk on Friday afternoon? Or do you remember; because if you've forgotten, I'd be more than _glad_ to put you in your place—_again_."

"It's impossible for someone to fall in love so…_quickly_. I've only known the girl for _seven days_!"

"All a person need is twenty-four hours to know if they've fallen in love with someone; and you my friend," Ken slapped Davis' back, "are in _love_. Think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Davis shrugged.

"You're refusing to share any more sexual secrets with me about Kari, _out of respect_. That's a first and you _know_ it! Normally, you're more than willing to tell _everything_ that happens in your bedroom. Let's not forget that you _went down_ on Kari; and you said you _enjoyed it_. That's all the proof I need to know that you're in love with Kari."

Davis rolled his eyes and frowned at his best friend. "That has got to be the most _ridiculous_ and _lamest_ explanation I've ever heard for falling in love! It doesn't make any _sense_!"

"It doesn't have to make sense to _you_," Ken pointed at the restaurateur. "It only has to make sense to _me_," he pointed at himself. "It makes _plenty_ of sense to me."

"I'm not in love with Kari; that's completely stupid. She has a boyfriend, now."

"So?" Ken replied with a shrug. "Her _boyfriend_ can't control _your feelings_."

"Okay, you know what, this conversation is _over_." Davis stood up, immediately followed by Ken. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine; kick me out. You're only getting rid of me because deep down inside, you know everything I'm saying is true. You. Love. Kari and you're getting rid of _me_ because you know I'm right and as usual, you don't want to hear the truth."

"Goodbye, Ken." Davis unlocked and opened his front door, hoping the realtor will see himself out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Davis." Ken exited his best friend's penthouse.

"Idiot," the brunet mumbled under his breath after he slammed his door shut in frustration. "I'm not in love with Kari. I'll prove it, damnit I'll prove it."

He stomped towards his bedroom and found Catherine folding his clean laundry, her back facing him. A diabolical smirk curved his lips as he tiptoed quietly behind her, his dick growing hard as he thought about fucking his extremely sexy maid.

Davis circled his arms around her, cupping her breasts as he hollered, "_Guess_ _who_…?"

"_Daisuke_," Catherine dropped a few of the folded clothes and slapped his hands away from her chest. Turning around to face him, she wagged her finger in his face and scolded him. "You scared me! Next time warn me before you sneak up on me!"

Laughing, he replied, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You just…looked so _sexy_…"

"…folding laundry?" Catherine folded her arms over her chest, pushing up her cleavage further, giving her employer a pointed look. "What do you really want, Daisuke; I'm busy."

"Is it not obvious?" Davis pointed at his erection pulling the fabric of his jeans, and Catherine's blue eyes followed. He grabbed her hand and forced her to cup his genitals in her palm.

She caressed it, smirking as it continued to grow with each stroke of her fingers. "Oh, well, then I guess it's my job to give you what you want."

"Exactly; that's what I hired you for." Davis scooped her in his arms, carried her to his bed. Laying her down, he pushed her mini-dress up to her waist, revealing her hairless pussy. He also pulled the top of her dress down, uncovering her large breasts.

"Daisuke…" Catherine whispered, spreading her legs immediately preparing herself for their bout of sex.

_I'm not in love with Kari_, _I'm not in love with Kari_, Davis mentally repeated as he shed his clothes, groaning at the sight of Catherine open, wet, willing and ready for him. _If I was in love with Kari_, _I wouldn't be here with Catherine_.

He grabbed his solid length and guided it inside of her hole, forcefully.

"Oh…Daisuke…_oui_," Catherine screamed, stretching her arms behind her to grab hold of the headboard. "Oh…oui…" She arched her back, welcoming the hard, powerful, masculine thrusts Davis gave her. "More," she breathed as she matched his rhythm with hers. "_More_…"

Davis pumped harder, thrusting faster and faster. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead as he concentrated on his release. _I'm not in love with Kari_, _I'm not in love with Kari_, he kept telling himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize their session was over before it really had a chance to begin.

He collapsed on top of Catherine and felt her small hands lie flat against his shoulders, pushing him off her.

The entrepreneur gave her a dumbfounded look and asked, "What?"

Catherine rolled her eyes and replied, "What was that?" She was upset because Davis already came before she had a chance to. Not to mention the sex only lasted ten seconds.

"What are you talking about?" Davis shouted in anger.

"That…was the _worst_, Daisuke! What's gotten into you?"

"Huh…" he softly whispered, his face reddening from embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking…about…" he said uneasily.

"I overheard you and Monsieur Ichijouji talking in the living room." Catherine folded her arms over her chest, her hardened expression never wavering. "It appears to me you still have that girl on your mind. Believe it or not, Daisuke, you _are_ in love with her."

"Why does everyone keep saying that," Davis hollered as he stood from the bed, his arms spread in disbelief. "_I'm not in love with Kari_!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Catherine shouted back in French. "You're in love with her; don't try to tell me otherwise because Monsieur Ichijouji wasn't the only one who noticed a change in your attitude! I have, too!"

Davis' maid angrily rose from the bed and stood face-to-face with her employer. The restaurateur gulped nervously a few times, fearing the worst from his favorite employee.

He absolutely _hated it_ whenever Catherine would get mad, because she would always speak in her native tongue. Davis always had a hard time understanding exactly what she was saying. He could understand French as long as it was spoken in single sentences followed by Japanese, but whenever the blonde would spit heated words at him, Davis would always wish he were crouched in a far corner, hiding from her.

The only thing Davis understood from her rant was, "Monsieur Ichijouji".

"I noticed a change in the way you fucked me Thursday, and since then you've been acting strange." Catherine stopped ranting for a few seconds to catch her breath. "You lied to me when you said everything was alright…it wasn't.

"I saw the look in your eyes, you were sad because something was weighing heavily on your mind. You don't have to tell me it was Hikari, because I already know. I know you love her, I see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice, and I feel it every time you're inside of me…except for today. Today was awful."

"Um…" not knowing what to say since he didn't understand a single word Catherine said, Davis nervously combed his fingers through his thick hair and grinned. "Okay…"

Catherine rolled her eyes and snorted sarcastically. Shaking her head, she looked down and whispered, "Sometimes I wonder when we're intimate, do you think about her instead of me…"

Davis understood _that_. He silently stared at Catherine's naked form, wishing he could say something that'd ease her insecurity. No words formed in his mind. "I uh…Catherine…" He reached his hand out towards her, but she jerked back, not wanting him to touch her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm just…a little…shaken…"

Her employer didn't give her time to finish her sentence. Davis stepped forward and circled his arms around her, kissing the top of her silken, blonde hair. "You shouldn't have to apologize. I should apologize to you. I…I didn't know how you felt in all of this. Yes, I have feelings for Kari, but I'm not sure if they're along the lines of love or not.

"However, it has got me thinking about things, and I realize I haven't been treating you with the proper respect you deserve, Catherine." Davis cupped her chin, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"I want to see your eyes as I tell you this." The maroon-haired entrepreneur swallowed hard and said, "I'm…I'm sorry, Catherine. I spat dirty words at you, humiliated you, mistreated you, used you, and yet you remain loyal to me. I appreciate your loyalty, Catherine. I haven't been fair to you, and you deserve better than me. I know it isn't the best apology, but it's a start. Do you think you could forgive me?"

Catherine's blue eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness as she stared at her boss. "Oh, Daisuke, _oui_!" she squealed happily as she circled her arms around Davis' neck.

Davis raised a brow and asked, "So…you're not mad at me because I have feelings for Kari?"

Catherine shook her head and replied, "Non, I'm not mad, Daisuke. You deserve your happiness, and I know Hikari makes you happy. If you really care about her, you should go after her."

"She has a man in her life…"

"So? That's never stopped you, before," she giggled. "You need to tell her how you feel, before it's too late. True love only happens once."

"What makes you so sure?" Davis asked.

Catherine straightened her spine, lifted her chin and replied, "I'm an expert in these matters. After all, I am from the City of Love."

She giggled again and tightened her arms around his neck. "Daisuke, make love to me, tonight. Let this be our last time before you tell Hikari how you feel."

"I'm not going to tell her, _anything_," Davis retorted as he gently pushed his maid backwards on his bed.

"Yes you will. Someday soon, Hikari is going to know of your true feelings."


	15. Lesson 15

"…_an angel_ _starts_ _to sing: 'Hey that's the girl for you;_ _so what are you_ _gonna do'?"_ **Troop**; _Attitude_

**Lesson 15:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

It's been over a week since Kari spent Friday night with him and Davis _still_ couldn't resolve his feelings for her. Therefore, in an attempt to gain some self-control over his newfound affections for his employee, he turned to the _last_ person he wanted to see…

- - - - -

"Well, it's been a week since you've graced me with your presence," a voice spoke to Davis. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Jun, this is serious," Davis replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm going through…something…and I need a woman's perspective on this…something…"

Jun raised her brows in curiosity and folded her arms over her chest. "I see."

They sat inside the small manager's office inside of Noodles, Noodles early Monday morning. It was eight am, so Davis didn't have to worry about any other employees interrupting their privacy because no one else arrived until nine-thirty, or ten o' clock to start their shift.

Jun sat behind the desk and Davis sat in the chair in front of it. Eying her brother hard, she asked, "So, what's the problem?"

"It's…it's uh…" Davis nervously tugged the collar of his shirt and chuckled dryly, "…girl problems…"

A small, mocking smile broke out on Jun's face as she relaxed in her chair. "_Girl problems_?" she asked incredulously. "You've been a man-whore since you lost your virginity. Why the sudden change? It's not like you're an old man or something; you're only twenty-one; you're still young, live life, have fun."

Davis scowled at his older sibling. "Thanks for the compliment."

Jun smirked at her baby brother, "Anytime."

"Well, if you _must know_," Davis continued with their conversation. "I met a girl last week and we've been spending some time together." He absolutely _refused_ to give away Kari's identity. He already knew if his sister found out about the goings on between him and the hostess, she'd hand him his ass on a rusted platter. Davis would _never_ admit it to Jun, but she scared the living shit out of him, especially whenever she got angry. Her finding out about his weeklong rendezvous with Kari would undoubtedly make her angry.

"Let me guess; she's pregnant and now she's after your money?" Jun asked, instantly jumping to conclusions. "You know, I could kick her ass if you want me, too."

Davis rolled his eyes and released an exasperated huff of air. "Jeez, Jun, she's not pregnant, and she's not after my money, either! I…I _like_ her…a…lot…"

"_Ohh_…"

"…and I don't know what to…do…"

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Uh, uh," he shook his head "no".

"Well, you can start by telling her," Jun suggested as if it was the most obvious answer. "Don't tell me the great, womanizer; Motomiya Daisuke is getting cold feet over a _girl_?

Davis only stared unblinkingly at his sister.

"I _should_ laugh at you, but the look on your face tells me you're serious." Jun straightened her posture in the chair and rested her arms on the desk. Leaning closer, she matched Davis' stare with her own. "Alright, little bro; you have my undivided attention. Tell me; why are you so afraid of letting this girl know how you feel?"

"Well, she has a boyfriend and I don't want to come in between them." Davis replied, running a nervous hand through his hair. "It's like, she's happy and I don't want to ruin her happiness."

"Oh…my…" Jun raised her brows, giving her brother a look of surprise. "Well…have you contacted this girl since last week?"

"No," again, Davis shook his head. "Not since she hooked up with her boyfriend. It's been going on two weeks now since I've seen her."

"I…don't get it…Davis…" Jun sighed and rested her chin in her palm. "Why didn't you tell this girl you have feelings for her, sooner?"

"Well, one, because we've only spent a week together, and two," the restaurateur shrugged nonchalantly, "I didn't realize my feelings for her until she told me she and her friend were together."

"Now I'm confused," Jun frowned. "Why would she tell you she has feelings for another guy?"

"Because, she asked me to help her gain the guy's attention," Davis replied simply. "At first I thought, 'Hey, it's no big deal', but then…I dunno…" he shrugged again, "sometime during the time we spent together, I started to like her without realizing it."

_Why does it seem like I heard this before_? Jun closed her eyes and the memory of her and Kari talking in the very same spot more than a week ago invaded her mind.

"_There was this guy I've liked for a while, but I was too shy to approach him. So I received some_ help _from a_…friend…_to help me become more confident…"_

"_It worked, Jun! With my friend's help, I actually got the guy I like to notice me!"_

Jun thought about what Kari said and Davis' situation some more, and realized the similarities of their situations were more than just coincidences. _Now that I think about it, Kari never would look me in the eye when she mentioned her friend… Oh, my, Kami…_

The manager's eyes widened and she yelled, "Kari? You're talking about Kari, aren't you?"

"What," Davis' face reddened on contact and he covered his mouth, coughing as he began to choke from his sister's outburst. _Damnit, how did_ she _figure it out_, _how could she have possibly known_?

"Davis, I'm warning you…" Jun slowly dragged out, emphasizing each word as she spoke it, "…leave that girl _alone_! Kari's a sweet, young woman and I _don't_ think you're hardly her type. So, just do me this favor and _back_ _off_."

The words his sister just said to him hurt like hell. It made him feel inadequate; like he wasn't good enough for someone like Kari. Davis clenched his fists and gave Jun a hard, cold glare. "It's nice to see that you have faith in me. I guess I deserve the words you just cruelly spat at me. After all, I _am_ responsible for the way people perceive me; I am, as you said it, a 'man-whore', and I can live with the reputation that I've created for myself.

"But to sit here and listen to _my own sister_ put me down, making me feel insignificant towards the _only girl_ that I've ever, truly liked…it feels like my best friend just stabbed me in the back with a rusted dagger.

"I came to you today hoping that you'd help me and support me, but I guess you feel the same way everyone else does. I'm leaving." Davis stood from the chair and turned his back on Jun. Before he could reach the door, he felt Jun's palm resting on his shoulder.

"Don't Davis, don't leave… I-I didn't realize just how serious your feelings are." Jun's hand clutched her brother's shoulder tighter, and she forcefully spun him around so he could face her.

"Don't walk away from me. I…I'm sorry I offended you." The serious look in his brown eyes told everything she needed to know that Davis was telling the truth about Kari. "It's just…so…_crazy_ that my little brother has _feelings_ for someone… _Kari_?"

Davis sighed and turned around. Looking at Jun he said, "You're starting to sound like everyone else."

"Who's 'everyone else'?"

Releasing another sigh, Davis walked to the chair and sat down, again. "Well, Ken and Catherine are convinced I'm in love with Kari."

"_In love_," Jun chuckled unbelievingly and shook her head. She sat down again, and smiled at her younger sibling. "So…what are you going to do?"

"That's why I came to you."

Jun sat back in her chair and studied her brother. She fingered her chin, thinking deeply about her brother's situation. An idea formed in her head and she looked at him and said, "Its obvious Kari's a _lot_ different from the women you're used to, so I say her boyfriend is now in some serious competition."

A devilish smirk stretched Davis' lips as he leaned closer to his sister. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Kari's a very delicate girl, you would have to tread softly when dealing with her," she told him, giving her advice. "Your usual 'Hey girl, I think you're cute, let's fuck' routine wouldn't work. Kari wouldn't go for that."

Davis turned his head away and smirked. _How ironic for Jun_ _to say that_. _That's_ exactly _how Kari approached me that night after she saw me and Rosa together, well, except for the 'Hey, I think you're cute', part. However, she_ did _offer me her virginity_…

"Try a subtle approach. Be direct, but indirect, if you know what I mean."

"No…I don't know what you mean…"

"Well, she obviously considers you a friend," Jun told herself instead of Davis, "and we both know that she's with someone, now. What I mean is, try asking her out on a date, but don't make it seem like you're asking her out on a date, make it seem like you just want to spend the day with her…_as friends_. Take it slow. It's a start."

"Uh…" shaking his head confusingly, Davis still didn't understand where his sister was coming from. "Be more specific."

"Lean in closer, lil' bro, there's _lot_ I have to fill you in about women."

_I can't believe I'm actually helping Davis gain Kari's attention,_ after _I told her she deserves to be happy with the new guy. Well, what can I say_? _Davis is my little brother and I want him to be happy, too. Yeah, sure, he's a major pain in the ass at times, but he's still my little brother and he's all the family I have left. If he wants to win Kari's heart, then I'm going to do the_ best _I can to make sure that happens. We're a family, and I'll always have his back, no matter what_.

- - - - -

Davis looked at his clock on the wall as he waited impatiently for Kari's shift to end at three pm. He decided to take Jun's advice and ask her out on a "play date". He knew he couldn't be too forward, but waiting for Kari to return home was getting the better of him. He wanted to march downstairs and pull her away from her work. Technically, he could do that since he's the owner of the restaurant. However, doing that would not be the "subtle" approach Jun advised him to follow.

His excitement began to build as the clock read three-thirty. _It's now or never_, Davis thought as he exited his apartment and headed downstairs to Kari's flat. He knocked on the door and noticed Kari looking tired and flustered after her day at work when she opened it.

_Perfect_, Davis thought. _Now I'll have more of a reason to ask her to hang out with me. She'd want to enjoy herself after a hard day of work I'm sure._

"Oh, hi, Davis," Kari smiled brightly at the entrepreneur. "I'm surprised to see you here. Please, come in." She opened the door wider for him and Davis stepped inside of his former apartment.

"Well, we've been busy, haven't we?" Davis asked as he sat on the sofa.

Kari sat next to him and replied, "Yeah. I'm so tired and I'm so thankful I don't have to go to school today. I just want to relax the day away…" She closed her eyes and sighed, settling herself comfortably against the sofa's cushions.

"Don't close your eyes just yet," Davis grinned when Kari opened one of her lids to look at him. "Today's still young and it's nice outside, not a cloud in the sky. I have two tickets to the fair if you want to go. I don't have anyone else to go with, and I didn't want the tickets to go to waste. So…what do you say?"

"The fair," Kari opened both of her eyes and sat up straight. Smiling with excitement, she replied, "Sure I'd love to go. Sounds like fun." She looked down and noticed she was still in her work attire.

"Just give me a second to change my clothes." She stood up, smoothed her hands over her black slacks, and said, "I'll be right back."

"That's fine." Davis watched Kari disappear around the corner, before closing his eyes and smirking victoriously. _So far so good, she agreed to come with me. It's a start, now we'll just have to see how it ends_.

When she entered the living room again, Davis opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack when he saw her. "_Kari_…" he whispered under his breath.

Kari stood in front of Davis and extended her hand to help him up from the sofa. Davis' eyes examined her outfit, and he nodded approvingly.

The hostess wore a pastel yellow mid-drift with a picture of Hello Kitty on the front, form-fitting white denim short-shorts, and his mouth began to water from the sight of her hairless, pale legs. His penis size immediately began to increase as he fought the urge to take her in his arms and smooth his hands over her body freely, like he used to do.

On her feet was a pair of yellow and white Reeboks and he looked up and saw a cute, Hello Kitty headband holding her short hair back. Davis smirked when he noticed the white, glossy, enamel Hello Kitty handbag she was carrying.

Accepting her hand, restaurateur stood and, pointing to the bag, asked, "What's with the kitty?"

"Oh, this," Kari lifted her handbag and grinned at her friend. "Well, I like Hello Kitty, so I decided to buy this bag. I thought it was so cute when I saw it. The darn thing cost me ¥4,522 (around $38.00), but I think it was worth it."

"Hmm," Davis didn't want to discuss the bag any longer. He wanted to proceed on with the "date", and prove to Kari, and himself, that he's _indeed_ worthy of the shy girl's affections. Extending his arm, he smiled and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Only if you promise me we'll ride the Ferris wheel later on," Kari smiled back.

"It's a promise," Davis grinned.

Kari secured her arm around his with a smile and replied, "Let's go."


	16. Lesson 16

"_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go, and neither one of us knew why…"_ **Mary** **J.** **Blige**; _The Breakthrough_

**Lesson 16:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"So, how's everything going for you, Kari?" Davis asked while he drove to them to the fair.

"Ah, you know, same old, same old," she giggled in response. "Everything's fine with me."

"_What about your boyfriend_?_"_ he wanted to ask, but knew he couldn't.

"And you?"

Davis shook his head from his daze and grinned. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Silly, Davis," Kari smiled. She hugged her Hello Kitty bag to her chest and said nothing else. For a few moments neither of them said a word, they simply basked in their silence.

Davis was fine with the silence. He needed to gather his thoughts and focus on their "date", anyway. _I just hope after today Kari will see me in a different light and leave that…JK person alone_!

_I don't understand it, my nerves are rattling uncontrollably,_ Kari thought as she stared out the windshield, watching several cars speed ahead of them. _Why am I getting nervous being around Davis_? _After all, the things we did together last week, I should feel_ more _than comfortable with him. What gives_? _It's as if I'm crushing on TK all over, again_.

Kari looked to her right and quietly observed Davis as he drove. His face was hard and stoic, like he was in deep thought. She watched as he unblinkingly concentrated at staying under the speed limit. The heavy wind whipping past his hair from the top being down from the convertible gave him a sexy, masculine, carefree appearance, and Kari couldn't help blushing.

Davis felt Kari's stare. He glanced to his left and gave the college student a smirk. "What?"

The brunette looked down and toyed with her fingers in her lap, hoping and praying Davis didn't notice her blush. "Well…I was thinking and I realize we're friends and all…"

_That damned "F" word_, the entrepreneur thought sarcastically.

"…and we kinda know next to nothing about each other." Kari looked up and gave the brunet a small grin. Shrugging, she said, "I wanna know more about you, Davis."

_I'm still stuck in the Friend Zone, but at least she's taking_ some _interest in me. It's a start._ "Okay," Davis nonchalantly responded. "I'm an open book. Ask me anything."

"Alright; you hardly talk about your family. I know Jun's your sister, but do you have any other siblings? What about your parents?"

Davis clenched his jaw when Kari asked about his parents. She was right, he never spoke about his family besides Jun, and there was a reason for that.

He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter and answered, "No, I don't have any other brothers or sisters. My parents died when I was thirteen. Jun pretty much raised me since she was eighteen. Aside from her, Ken's like the brother I never had."

"Oh," Kari's lids were downcast and her heart clenched in her chest. She instantly regretted asking Davis that question. _I'm being nosy_…

"I'm sorry," she whispered to her lap, refusing to look at the maroon-haired, restaurant owner.

"For what," he asked. "_You_ didn't do anything. All you did was asked about my family, and I gave you an honest answer."

"Yes, but…"

"What about your family?" the restaurateur asked as he immediately switched the subject from him.

"Well," Kari lifted her head and shrugged casually. "I come from a regular family, I suppose. My parents are married, and I have an older brother, that's all."

"Oh," Davis quirked an eyebrow at the hostess and grinned, "I'll bet he's really protective of you, too."

"_Yes_," Kari exaggerated she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "It's _so_ annoying, but I know he does it all out of love for me."

Turning to him, she asked, "What made you decide to open your own restaurant?"

The question caught him off-guard. He was expecting Kari to continue the conversation about their families. Nevertheless, he was glad for the change. If it was one thing Davis enjoyed talking about, it was his entrepreneurship.

"Well, my inspiration came when I witnessed how much my sister struggled to raise me. She earned a scholarship to a college, but had to decline and take up a full-time, dead-end job to provide for us."

Kari's hazel eyes focused intensely on the man driving as she watched him struggle with his emotions. His face twisted and scrunched at different angles, from calm to angry, to a little nostalgic. She kept quiet, patiently waiting for him to continue further, and was thankful when he did.

"I remember entering the store she worked at one day to talk to her, and I saw how horrible her manager was treating her. She didn't have a choice whether to leave or not because she needed that job." Davis released a dry chuckle that was void of any humor. "I was fourteen at the time, and I knew right there and then that I would _never_ work for anyone. Pardon me if this sounds conceited, but I'm the type of person who believes—no—I _know_ that I'm not beneath _anybody_. I couldn't see myself taking orders from some know-it-all asshole. I had a plan.

"I really like noodles, so I figured, 'Why can't I own my own noodle cart business?' I told everyone about my idea, but everyone laughed at me. Then I told my best friend Ken, who supported me. So together we began saving money, and one noodle cart stand, a lot of money, and a dream later, here I am. I didn't want my sister to struggle, anymore.

"I opened my first noodle cart when I was nineteen before I decided I wanted something bigger…like my own restaurant. I'm sure you can guess what happened next. Now I'm in the process of taking Noodles, Noodles global. I already have some business ventures in Australia, and I'm considering America, Los Angeles, California to be exact for my next restaurant location." Davis stopped talking, beaming with pride as Kari stared at him in awe.

"Hm," Kari nodded. "Tell me, Davis, are you used to getting _anything_ you want?"

The entrepreneur's brown eyes glanced in Kari's direction before settling on the road, again. "Yes," he replied simply and matter-of-factly. "I am." _I'm determined to have you_.

"What would happen if you _didn't_ get something you wanted?"

Davis stopped the convertible at a red light and turned left in his seat. His eyes met Kari's as the tension between them increased.

Kari wanted to look away, but knew doing that was impossible. She was already lost under their hypnotic spell. _He looks so_ determined, _and_ confident_, almost…_

**BEEP**!

The sound of a car horn honking loudly behind them caused the pair to blink, then look away and blush.

Davis looked up and noticed the light changed from red to green. "Oh," he whispered.

Focusing on the road again, he drove on and answered Kari's question. "Nothing would happen, because I _always_ get what I want. I'm not a loser, and I'm not second best to _no one_. I'm a determined man, Kari. If I see something I want, I'm going to go after it until it's mine. That's how I am, and I'm not going to change."

"A little cocky, aren't we?"

"I'm a _lot_ cocky when it comes to getting something I really want." _I already know that little "boyfriend" of yours can't hold a_ candle _to what I can do for you_! "Being this way worked to my benefit so far, so why would I change, now?"

"Good point," Kari nodded. Together they rode in silence as one question haunted her mind:

_What is it that you want, Davis_?

- - - - -

When they arrived at the fair, Davis and Kari stood together in the line waiting for the Baseball Toss game. Facing the gushing college student, Davis asked, "Wanna see if I can win you that stuffed animal up there?"

Kari looked in the direction he was pointing and her eyes landed on a large, stuffed, Gatomon plushy. Her hazel eyes grew bigger, and her mouth gaped open in surprise.

"I mean, I see you're wearing all of that Hello Kitty, so I figured you're a cat lover, that's all." Davis shrugged uncaringly.

"She's…so _pretty_," Kari whispered as she stared admiringly at the large, stuffed white cat hanging from the Baseball Toss booth. "She looks just like the Gatomon from the anime."

Her wide eyes narrowed into slits when she noticed no one was winning a single game of Baseball Toss. Her frown deepened as she watched unsuspecting patrons toss the baseballs at the empty, glass soda bottles and couldn't knock any of them down.

"I would _love_ to have that Gatomon, but I think this game's rigged, Davis." She looked up at the restaurateur and said.

Davis casually covered her shoulder with his hand and released a hearty chuckle. "Kari, we're at the _fair_. _All_ of the games here are rigged; you just have to know how to beat these people at their own game, that's all."

"You're confident you can beat them?"

"Didn't we have this conversation in my car on the way here?" the maroon-haired entrepreneur asked, giving the shy girl a confident grin. "Of course I can beat them; and you're going to get that cat!"

"Alright…I'm putting all of my trust and faith in you," Kari replied, although her voice shook slightly with doubt.

Davis heard the bit of doubt in her voice and he decided to use it as motivation to win Kari that stuffed animal. _She doesn't think I can win. Well, I guess I'm just going to have to prove it, then._

"Step right up, step right up," the male carnie hosting the Baseball Toss yelled in a heavy Texan accent over the thick noise at the fair. He looked at Kari and Davis and grinned at the two of them. "Well, it looks like the two of you are next. Well, don't just stand there: Step right up, step right up!"

"Uh…okay…" Kari nervously chuckled as she and Davis approached the Baseball Toss booth.

The carnie eyed Kari up and down, and nodded approvingly. Davis' eyes bore a hole in the head of the thirty-something pervert as he watched the host lick his lips at his date.

_Bastard_! _How_ dare _he look at Kari as if she's something to eat; and right in front of me, too_! _I can't_ wait _to beat him at his own game_!

The carnies' brown eyes looked at Davis, and he smirked at the entrepreneur's irritated expression. "She sure is a pretty one, that young lady. You're quite the lucky man to have her as your date."

Davis's gaze never wavered from the man as he reached for Kari and possessively wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "I know."

Kari looked down and blushed in embarrassment at the carnies' words. "Thank you," she politely whispered as she looked at her sneakers and shrugged.

"Ohh…and I see she's modest, too," the man chuckled.

"Look, we're ready to get the game started," Davis flat-out told the host.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses." The carnie folded his arms and asked, "So, what prize are you trying to win for the young lady?"

"Hmm…" Davis placed his finger on his chin and pretended to think. "Well, _my date_ seems to be very fond of your stuffed cat," he pointed at large Gatomon hanging from the booth. "So I believe I will choose…that one."

"_Whoo_…" the carnie blew out a low whistle of surprise. "I see. Well, you must really like the lady to want to win something like that for her. That cat is one of our top prizes. For that, it'll cost you ¥3,560 (around $30.00) for the first three balls. After that, it's ¥1,780 (around $15.00) for each ball. You think you're ready?"

"Davis no," Kari finally looked up and placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to stop him. "Don't do it; it's too expensive. It's not worth it."

_This guy's a fucking cheat_! Davis thought angrily. _Kari's right though; it's_ much _too expensive, but I really want her to have that cat_… "But you like that cat, and I want to win you that cat. Besides," the arrogant businessman shrugged, "money's not a problem for me, you know that."

Cash money signs lit up before the carnies' eyes, and his subconscious made a "_ca-ching_!" sound, like a cash register. _Ha, the young fool_! _He doesn't know all of my bottles are super-glued together. There's no_ way _he's going to knock any of them down, and I get to make some extra money from his stupidity. It serves him right, too, trying to show-off for a pretty face_!

"I'll tell you what," the carnie spoke. "If you can get rid of _all_ of these bottles within your first three turns, then the cat's yours. However, if you miss all three of your turns, then you'd have to try another, lower prize. Deal?"

Davis rolled his brown eyes and snorted. "Deal."

"Okay," the man cocked his head to one side and handed Davis three baseballs. "Here you go. Good luck," _because you're gonna need it_!

"Alright, Kari, watch me work," he joked. He shook his limbs, tossed the first baseball at the bottles…and _missed_.

"_Aww_…" a crowd of spectators gathered around to watch the headstrong restaurateur play the unbeatable game of Baseball Toss.

"Oh, Davis," Kari frowned as she watched the game. She was tempted to cover her eyes, but she knew her friend needed her support right now.

_Damnit, I bombed_ big time! _How did I do that_? _Well, no matter, I have two more turns. I can't mess this up, Kari's counting on me_.

Davis clutched the second baseball and stretched his right arm. He extended his arm back, thrust it forward and released the ball…that soared _over_ the booth.

The group of spectators giggled and laughed cruelly at Davis' flop.

"He already missed _twice_, there's no _way_ he's going to land the third one!"

"I never have seen a man who's so _cute_ throw like a _girl_!"

"You _are_ a girl!"

"Davis…" Kari shook her head and sighed pitifully. Any doubts she had before completely disappeared after watching that baseball sail overseas to the Americas. _It's hopeless. Davis, you don't have to show-off for me. Why_ are _you showing off for me_?

_Okay, so I suck at baseball. I'm a soccer guy, what does everyone expect_, _and in soccer, you don't use your arms. Hey, that's it_! That's _how I'm going to win Kari that cat and make everyone love me_!

With a new determination, Davis squint his eyes and focused on the group of glass bottles. He gripped the final ball and raised it to his chest. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on breaking all of them.

_Okay, this is just like soccer. I just need to picture my favorite game from when I was in high school. My team verses Ken's team. The score's 1—9 and my_ _team are losing. Ken's heading towards the goal…_

Davis closed his eyes, raised his arm and extended it behind him to gain momentum for the final toss.

_Now, I just need to focus my energy and pretend my right arm is my right leg so I can use my Sliding Block Tackle Kick. I'm going to give it everything I got_!

_Ken's rushing to the goal…I've finally caught up with him. He's running he's running…_ Whoosh!_ My foot connects with Ken's leg, he trips, he's falling, and glass is shattering… Wait_? _Glass is shattering_? _There's no glass on the soccer field…_

"_Whoo_! _Yeah, you did it_!" the crowd of spectators chanted and shouted at Davis.

"Ohmigod! _Davis I can't believe it_!" Kari squealed excitedly as she thrust herself in the unsuspecting Davis' arms.

Davis blinked his eyes opened and looked at the shattered glass bottles with a stupefied expression. His jaw was to the floor and his body was stiff, until he realized Kari's arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

"You really broke all of the bottles, and you did it with your eyes closed, too! It was _great_!"

"Wha…_what_?" the carnie choked out as he saw his precious bottles were now shattered pieces of glass. "H-how…?"

_I don't even remember releasing the_ _ball…_ Once everything settled in, Davis smirked and released himself from Kari's grip. He walked to the Baseball Toss booth and grinned evilly at the carnie. "Well, it seems like I won on my last try. So, if you don't mind, I'll be taking _this_." He yanked the Gatomon from the hook and handed it to Kari.

"Here you go, Kari," he smiled at the blushing college student. "This is yours."

"Thank you, Davis!" She reached for the plushy and had trouble lifting the large, heavy animal, so she placed it next to her. The stuffed animal's head was directly next to her hip, and Kari couldn't help but to admire the sheer size of the thing. "It's…so…_big_. I can't even lift it."

"Here, let me carry it for you." Davis reached and picked up the plushy with ease with one hand, and held Kari's hand with the other. Together they maneuvered their way through the impenetrable, cheering crowd to find something else to do.

"What's next on the list?" Kari looked up at her "date" and smiled happily.

Davis looked over Gatomon's head to grin at the hostess. "Well, I _did_ promise you a ride on the Ferris wheel, right?"

Kari nodded, "right."

"So let's go."


	17. Lesson 17

"_Baby won't you be the last time I'm kissing somebody for the very first time…"_ **Tamia**; _Between Friends_

**Lesson 17:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

Kari and Davis continued to walk hand-in-hand, but suddenly stopped when they heard a grumbling noise over the fair's crowd.

_Grrrrmmm_…

Davis released Kari's hand and looked at her cautiously. "What was that?"

"I…I'm sorry…" Kari looked down at her feet and blushed. She held her stomach and smiled at her employer weakly. Shrugging, she looked away and said, "Well, I can't help it. I'm hungry."

Chuckling at the naïve college student, Davis grinned and replied, "I'll tell you what; why don't we stop somewhere and get something to eat. Afterwards, we'll ride the Ferris wheel, okay?"

"Hmm, okay," Kari nodded and smiled.

Together they sat at a small table with a red-and-white umbrella over it and ate their meal. As Davis was munching on his nachos, he looked at Kari across the table and said, "You know Kari? I just realized something."

"Hmm," Kari looked up from her funnel cake and asked, "What's that, Davis?"

He took a sip of his cola before answering. "I just realized I never paid that guy for the Baseball Toss!"

"What…? How…?"

"Well, he just _gave_ me the baseballs. I guess he was so excited thinking that I wasn't going to win; he forgot to take my money! How crazy is _that_?" The entrepreneur began laughing at the carnies' mishap, and soon Kari joined in, too.

"_Hee_, _hee_, that really _is_ funny, Davis," Kari giggled. She swallowed a few more mouthfuls of funnel cake before speaking, again. "I guess this means I can keep the Gatomon without feeling guilty."

Davis held the cheese covered tortilla chip against his lips and looked at the brunette curiously. "I don't get it; why would you feel guilty, Kari?"

"Well, because," Kari sipped her lemon-lime soda to help ease down the funnel cake before answering, "I was worried that you were just trying to show-off for me just to prove a point, not to mention that Gatomon would've cost you almost ¥4,000. I wouldn't have felt right if I accepted the plushy just because…"

"Kari," the restaurateur grinned, "you worry too much. I said I _wanted_ to win you that cat. You wouldn't have had a reason to feel guilty about that. So no more talking about the cat."

"But you brought it up!"

"Now I'm closing the subject." Davis munched on his nachos and swallowed a few gulps of cola before speaking. "Let's just finish eating because we still have to ride on the Ferris wheel."

Kari's cheeks flushed with her blush and she smiled warmly at her friend. "Mmm, hmm," she nodded, "you're right. Time's winding down, and I'm ready to relax." She tilted her head towards the sky and watched as the pink and orange colors slowly fading dark.

"That's what I'm saying. My feet are killing me, too. Let's hurry up so we can go. I know the line's at least a kilometer long."

The college student grinned at her "date" and said, "You sure do have a way with words, Davis."

- - - - -

On their way to the Ferris wheel, Davis decided to make a "pit stop" at the bathrooms. "Sorry, Kari; I guess all of that soda got to me. I'll be right back."

"It's not a problem," Kari assured him. "Better out than in, that's what I say," she giggled playfully.

Davis gave the brunette a small smile before disappearing in the men's restroom.

Kari sat the Gatomon next to her and leaned against the water fountain, whistling as she waited for Davis. _Should I be here with Davis_, she wondered. _This almost feels like a real date, but I don't feel guilty being here with him. I mean, it's not as if I'm cheating on TK or anything, right_?

She looked around at the growing crowd of patrons, closed her eyes and sighed heavily. _We're just friends enjoying a day together, that's all. However, being here with Davis is fun, and the days we spent together were exciting, too. Just thinking about our lessons is getting me hot…_

Kari squeezed her legs shut, trying her best to prevent her secretion from leaking onto her underwear.

"Hey there, pretty lady," a male voice called out to her.

Opening one eye to see who was speaking to her, Kari looked and found three men surrounding her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, a nervous sweat broke out along her hairline, and her heart began to race furiously against her ribcage with fear.

Both of her large, hazel eyes widened with curiosity as she shakily replied, "Y…yes…?"

"Well, my brothers and I were wondering why a pretty lady such as you is standing out here all alone."

Kari narrowed her eyes and studied the three men surrounding her. The one standing in the middle talking to her was heavy-set, with short, black hair, and dark, slanted eyes. _They look Chinese…_ The other two looked exactly like him, except their bodies were slim. All three men wore menacing expressions on their faces, and Kari couldn't help wondering what they were planning.

"I'm…I'm not alone. I'm here with a…friend… He's just…" _Davis please hurry up; I don't know what these men want with me, but I can tell from their faces_ _they can't be trusted._

"_A_ _friend_," the guy on the heavy-set man's right repeated. "Well, where is your _friend_? He can't be much of a _friend_ if he left you standing out here all alone."

"Please, you have to forgive my brothers," the third man smirked devilishly. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. We're the Poi brothers. I'm Bao Poi. The one standing in the middle is Gang Poi, and the on my far left side is Hu Poi; and you are…?"

_There's no way I'm telling these guys my name_! _Oh, Davis, what's taking_ _you_ _so long_?

"Well, Bao, it seems like the little lady is rendered speechless," Hu cackled mischievously. He looked at Kari and said, "Don't you worry. We'll get you talking real soon."

"How about you come with us since your _friend_ abandoned you?" Gang suggested. "I promise we won't hurt you…unless you want us to…" he added wickedly.

Kari took a few steps backward until her back landed against the opposite wall. "Uh…no… I'm fine, really…"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," Gang stated. "We all know you're _fine_, but we can make you feel better…" He reached for Kari's arm and roughly yanked her against his large body.

"No, no," she screamed with tears welling up in her eyes. "Let me go!"

"No," Gang shouted in her ear. "Me and my brothers really like you, and that means you're coming with us!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kari spat out. "I said let me go,_ now_!"

"**NO**!" all three brothers hollered simultaneously.

"I believe the lady said she wants you to let her go."

The three Poi brothers and Kari looked in the direction of the voice, and Kari's eyes filled with relief and happiness. "_DAVIS_!"

She reached for him, only to have Gang pull her back. "Sorry, sweetie, but you're not going _anywhere_!" He looked at his brothers and yelled, "Bao, Hu, get him!"

Davis rolled his eyes and sighed nonchalantly. _I thought my fighting days were over. Oh, well, I guess I'm going to have to teach these punks a lesson_! He cracked his knuckles, balled his fists, and stood in a fighting stance, preparing for the Poi brother's ambush.

Hu charged at Davis first. He raised his fist and ran towards the entrepreneur. "_I'll teach you to mind your business_!" He swung at Davis' head, but Davis stepped aside, causing Hu to miss.

The Chinese man stumbled, but composed himself and turned around. Davis used this chance to retaliate. His left fist landed against the right side of Hu's head, causing him to land on the ground unconscious.

The two remaining Poi brothers and Kari stared at the unconscious man with their mouths agape. "Wha…what…?" Gang stammered from shock. "What did you do to my little brother? You're going to pay for that! Bao, finish him!"

"I'm on it!" Bao calmly approached Davis with both of his fists raised. "You should've stayed in the bathroom. What we're going to do with that girl is none of your concern. You should've minded your own business. You…" Bo clutched his stomach with a painful expression on his face and looked up at Davis with wide, watery eyes, before falling to the ground in a fetal position.

"You should learn to fight instead of talking." Davis casually placed his foot on the ground after kicking Bo in the diaphragm. He set his hard, cold eyes on the older Poi brother, Gang, "and you should learn that 'no' means 'no'."

"I…I…uh… Here, have her!" Gang thrust Kari away from him into Davis' arms. She dashed behind him and peeked around his torso.

"Stay here," Davis ordered as he slowly stepped forward. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Davis, no," Kari grabbed his waist to stop him from moving further. She pressed her face in his back and muffled, "I don't want to see anymore fighting. Just…let him go…"

"After what he did to you," Davis kept his eyes on Gang, refusing to let his gaze wander for a second. "Kari he should pay!"

"He already has. His family's hurt, and he has to live with guilt for what he did. Just…let him go…"

"Fine," Davis dropped his guard and held Kari's hand. "Take your brothers and leave. I don't want to see you, again."

Gang never replied as he walked past Davis to see about his family.

"Come on, Kari, let's go."

Kari looked up at Davis and smiled. "Yes, let's go."

- - - - -

After waiting in the long line for the Ferris wheel, Davis and Kari settled themselves comfortably in the darkened car as it slowly circled over the city. Davis relaxed his back against the large Gatomon, and Kari relaxed her back against his chest, cozily adjusting herself in between his legs.

"_Ahh_…" she sighed contently as she looked out of the window at the bright lights from the buildings of Tokyo, and the fair. It was nightfall; the sky was black, and bright, pale stars shimmered in the sky. "I feel at peace, right now. I haven't felt this way since…I can't remember."

Davis gently massaged the tension from her shoulders as he looked out the window, too. "I know what you mean. After that disaster with those Chinese men, I thought today was ruined. Which reminds me, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kari whispered. "I…never thanked you for saving me; how impolite of me." She turned slightly around to look Davis in his eyes, which reflected the city lights. "Thank you, Davis for helping me. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. I saw a damsel in distress, and me being the noble man I am, I _had_ to rescue you," he grinned playfully.

Kari laid her head on his chest and whispered, "Silly, Davis." She looked out of the window at the bright lights again, and said, "It's…so beautiful…"

"Yeah," Davis replied, although he never looked out the window, "you are…"

"Hmm…?" Kari looked up at him again, and her heart stopped beating. She felt the intense, magnetic pull from his brown eyes as she marveled at his serious expression. _Why haven't I realized how handsome he is before_? "What did you say, Davis?"

"I said," Davis smoothed a few strands of her hair back and repeated, "you are beautiful, Kari."

Kari felt her face heat instantly with her blush from Davis' words. She was thankful he couldn't see her red face in the shadows of the Ferris wheel car. _I can't believe he just said that. Is it possible_? _Does Davis like me_?

She continued to watch silently as Davis leaned down towards her face, with his eyes closed. Kari instinctively licked her lips knowing what was about to happen next. _He's going to kiss me. I should stop him, but…I want to kiss him, too._

She felt her chin lifted from his finger, and her head tilt upwards to meet his lips. _Here he comes._ She also closed her eyes, ready to press her lips against his…only to realize his lips never touched hers. _What_? _He didn't kiss me, why_?

Opening her eyes, she looked and gasped when she discovered Davis staring down at her. "Kari?"

Kari gulped nervously and replied, "Yes?"

"If you want me to kiss you, _you're_ going to have to tell me; otherwise I won't do it."

Kari didn't think twice about her next actions. She turned fully around, straddled Davis' lap and crushed her lips against his.

Davis closed his eyes and held the college student in place. His lips and tongue moved in harmony with hers, while his hands traveled underneath her mid-drift. He cupped her breasts through her plain bra as Kari grinded her pelvis against his.

"_Mmm_…" she moaned lustfully in his mouth as she continued to grind frantically against his erection.

Davis pushed her bra up and slowly, painstakingly toyed with her hardened tips. "Kari…" he whispered against her lips. He removed one of his hands from under her shirt to grab the back of her head, pushing her face closer to his. "I've wanted you for a while, now…"

"Hmm…?" She removed her lips from his, sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He opened his eyes to answer her. "I…I _like_ you, Kari. _That's_ what I mean." Davis wasn't going to say anything more than that. He removed his hand from her breast and hair, and grabbed her waist, lifting her slightly.

With one hand on her waist, he used the other to unbutton and unzip her shorts. He pushed her panties aside and fondled her moist, silken folds with his fingers. "_Kari_…"

"_D…Da-visss…_" Kari closed her eyes again, grabbed his shoulders and slowly rode his hand. "_Oh_…" _Kami, this feels so_ good. _I don't want this feeling to end. I missed being touched like this._ Her shoulders shook and she felt her body preparing for her orgasm.

Davis pressed his thumb against her clitoris, rubbing it viciously as his fingers delved deeper in between her lips. _I can feel her body's vibrations against my hand. She's ready to cum I know it._

Kari squeezed his shoulders harder and rocked her hips faster. _Oh my, Kami, just a little bit more, Davis. I'm almost there… Yes…_

The car to the Ferris wheel jerked suddenly and they heard the door click. Both of their eyes landed on the door, and they hastily composed themselves.

_No_! Kari lifted herself from Davis' lap, zipped her shorts, and adjusted her bra, just as Davis sat up and cleaned his fingers on his t-shirt.

The door opened from the Ferris wheel operator, and the man stuck his head inside to look at the couple. "The ride's over you two. It's time to go."

"Okay," Davis and Kari replied at the same time.

- - - - -

"That was a…_nice_ ride…" Kari spoke as she and Davis strolled hand-in-hand around the fair. "Too bad it ended so abruptly. Thank goodness we didn't get caught, that would've been _humiliating_!" She blushed as she thought about what the stranger would've thought if he seen Davis' hand inside of her shorts.

Davis decided to remain quiet. He was a little upset that Kari never said anything about him liking her, not that he really gave her a chance. He fingered her immediately after his revelation. _Maybe I did that to distract us from what I said; I dunno. Nevertheless, that was inside of the Ferris wheel. We're out now, so there isn't a reason why Kari can't tell me how she feels about me. Maybe she doesn't like me and she's just trying to spare my feelings…_

"Davis look, we're standing in front of the Pacific." Kari released her hand from his and jogged towards the small, chain-linked gate that separated the fair from the ocean. She stared into the dark waters and admired how the city's lights reflected from it.

Davis hoisted the Gatomon on his hip and met her at the gate. He too, stared into the dark ocean deep in his own thoughts. _Kari, why can't you just tell me how you feel_?

A sudden burst of noise from the sky interrupted the restaurateur's thoughts, and he looked up to see what the noise was.

"_Fireworks_," Kari squealed excitedly as she watched the rainbow display in the sky. "They're so colorful and pretty, Davis."

"Yeah, they are," he replied as he placed the stuffed cat on the ground. He opened his arms and said, "Come here."

Smiling brightly, Kari did as he requested. She embraced Davis and looked up at him. "Today was perfect…well…except for those darn Poi brothers, but other than that, today was perfect. I…I don't want this to end, Davis."

He grabbed her chin and tilted her head towards his. "It doesn't have to, Kari." He pressed his lips against hers for the second time that day as they shared their second, official kiss.


	18. Lesson 18: Edited

"_How can I love you tonight; when you know that I love somebody else, and I know that you're not mine?"_ **Sisqó**;_ Unleash the Dragon_

**Lesson 18:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

That simple kiss underneath the fireworks led to several more kisses as they rushed upstairs to her apartment. In the back of her mind, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't care.

A little voice from within the deep recesses of her mind was telling her, "_Stop_!_ You shouldn't be here with him_!", but she ignored it.

His kisses, his touches, ignited a flame inside of her that threatened to combust if he didn't put it out, soon.

Then again, she didn't want him to.

She wanted to explode with him. She wanted him to take her and ravish her body passionately as she locked his torso with her ankles, scraped her nails along his back, screaming his name to the heavens. Oh, how she desperately wanted him.

That heated kiss on the Ferris wheel wasn't enough. His skillful fingers exploring her nether regions only whetted her appetite. Her subconscious flooded with memories of that week they spent together; he—the willing teacher; she—the eager student. Together the two of them gave a completely new meaning to the words, "hands on learning".

As they ascended the hallway stairs, pulling, scraping, clawing, and groping at each other, one question came to her mind:

When did this attraction begin?

She didn't know and honestly, she didn't care. They were too far gone in the moment, but she couldn't deny it even if she wanted to.

She was attracted to Motomiya Daisuke.

Tonight will be the night she'll become a _full_ _woman_. Everything they've learned together will conjoin in only a matter of moments.

Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and her skin pricked with goose bumps from anticipation. She made up her mind. She wanted to share her innocence with this man.

First…

…she'd have to release herself from his smothering hold to unlock her front door.

"Davis…" Kari breathed inside his mouth. "I…need to…grab my key…" she breathlessly spoke as he had her pinned against the door.

"Hurry," was all he said.

Kari fumbled with her purse as she furiously searched through it to locate her key.

While she unlocked and opened her door, Davis hefted the heavy Gatomon and carried it inside her moonlit living room. The moment Kari locked her door; Davis set the stuffed animal on the carpet and roughly pushed her backwards on the sofa.

"Tell me what you want, Kari," Davis breathed against her neck as he kissed her sensitive flesh.

"You…you know what I want…" she whispered as her hands slid underneath his shirt to caress the hard, taut ripples of his abdomen. She closed her legs around his back, using the heels of her feet to push his pelvis against hers rhythmically.

Davis kissed his way from her neck to her collarbone, trailing the tip of his tongue along her skin. He lifted his head and looked in her darken, lust-hazed eyes and said; "I wanna hear you say it. I wanna see the words coming from your lips."

"_Ohh_…" Kari shuddered as she listened to his deep voice laced with arousal. Her flesh pricked with more goose bumps as her underwear soaked with her fluids. _His voice alone is driving me to my peak_! _I can't wait_…

"I…" she swallowed the lump of nervousness down her throat and continued. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and she pushed his body closer to hers. Looking him in his dark eyes she said, "I want you to make love to me Davis, tonight. Please?"

Those simple words were all it took.

The thin thread of control Davis was holding on to broke as images of his and Kari's sweaty bodies joined, as they became one on her sofa flashed through his mind.

He yanked her hands from his body and tore open his shirt. The air-conditioned air in her apartment cooled his skin several degrees, but did nothing to smother the flames of burning desire building inside of him.

_Control yourself, Davis,_ he told himself. _This is her first time. Don't rush things._

"Hurry," Kari softly spoke. "I've waited nineteen years for this moment. I don't want to wait any longer."

_Never mind_.

Reaching in between their thighs, Davis separated her nether lips and positioned his erection above her. _This is it_, he thought unbelievingly, _the moment we've been waiting for has finally arrived._

Slowly, gently he began to stretch her tunnel until he reached her hymen. He pushed deeper, then a little deeper until he felt the pressure build. He looked at her face and swallowed a gasp at Kari's pained expression.

Her face was red, her eyes were squeezed shut, and she buried her nails in his shoulders, trying desperately to ebb the pain. Her full, pink lips were in a scowl and, tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

Four words developed in Davis' mind: _I can't do this_. _I don't wanna hurt her_. _It hurts me to see her like this._

He pulled back and lifted himself from Kari's body. He watched as she blinked her eyes opened and swiped the tears from her cheeks. "Wha…what happened…? What's…why didn't you…"

"Kari, I really want you, I _really, __**really **_want you, but not like this." Davis relaxed his spine against the sofa's cushion, and turned away from the college student. "We're not using our brains, and one of us has to be thinking seriously about this."

"What…what do you mean…?" Kari gathered herself and hugged her knees against her chest. She rested her chin on her arm, and stared at Davis, paying attention to every word that was coming from him.

"Kari, do you love me?"

She knew she wasn't in love with Davis, but she couldn't deny the powerful attraction she felt towards him. Even as she thought about the time they spent together, she knew she wasn't _in love _with him. She loved him as a friend yes, but as something more?

Slowly, she shook her head, "no".

"But you like me, right?"

She nodded.

Davis turned to face her and asked, "You also like that other guy?"

_TK_! She'd forgotten all about TK. _What has come over me_? _Yesterday I was crazy about TK and yet two seconds ago I was ready to give my virginity to Davis because I was aroused_!_ If Davis hadn't stopped it, I would've cheated on TK with him_! Kari sulked as guilt washed over her. _I _did_ cheat on TK_, _but I still want to be with him, too. Kami, what's wrong with me_? _I'm not being fair to either of these men. They don't deserve this_.

She didn't want to think about it, but her mind flashed of TK's bright, cheery smile, his easygoingness, his laidback attitude, to the fun times they've shared together. She also couldn't deny his handsome, boyish looks. His beautiful, blue piercing eyes, his tall, lanky build, to that fun, sexy, lopsided grin that just made her melt on contact.

She nodded, again.

"That's just it," Davis' voice cut through the silence in the living room, "I want to be with you, Kari and I'm flattered that you like me, too. However, I don't want to be with you while you're with someone else. I want you to be _my girl._ I'm a _very_ stingy man; I don't like to share."

Before Kari could think of a reply, her phone's shrill ringing interrupted her.

Her answering machine picked up and she wanted to faint at the voice on the other line.

"_Kari? Hi, it's me."_

TK.

"_I tried to get in touch with you all day. I know you didn't have to go to school today, but I missed you. Oh, well. _He sighed. _It looks like I reached your answering machine, again. Please call me back whenever you can. Later."_

At that moment, Kari felt like the biggest heel on Earth. _What was I thinking_? _TK's the best thing that ever happened to me…isn't he_? _I shouldn't throw away a potentially good relationship for Davis…even though I like him, too. I'm just going to have to control myself whenever I'm around him. Better yet, I should distance myself. It's as if every time I'm around Davis, I want him to touch me and take me in ways only he taught me. Oh, Kami, what am I going to do_?

"I'd assume you would like to be alone right now?" Davis stood in his full glory and retrieved his clothes from the floor. Slowly he began putting them on as he spoke. "Maybe you should call your boyfriend back, I'm sure he's waiting by the phone."

He fisted his torn shirt in his hand and unlocked the front door. Giving the sullen hostess a grim smile he said, "Goodnight, Kari." He gazed at the Gatomon. "I hope you enjoy your cat." After that, he was gone.

Kari didn't move a single centimeter; she kept her position on the sofa and sighed heavily as tears streaked down her cheeks. She knew she wasn't going to call TK back, not until she could figure out a way to sort through the slow-evolving love triangle she'd become wedged in.

_What am I going to do_? _I'm attracted to two men at the same time. I want them both, but I don't want to hurt either of them. What am I going to do_?

- - - - -

"So, how did it go?" Jun asked her brother as he sat in her office at Noodles, Noodles Tuesday morning.

Davis scrubbed his hand frustratingly over his stoic face and barred his teeth at his sister. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night; hell, he hadn't bothered to brush his teeth and shower before Jun called him, asking him to meet her downstairs.

"How did _what_ go?" He knew exactly what Jun was talking, but he wanted to hear her say it. She wanted to know how last night's date with Kari turned out. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew she wasn't going to leave him alone until he spilled the beans.

"C'mon, Davis, don't play stupid," Jun scowled at her sibling. "Your date with Kari, you know what I mean. So, how was it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She called in sick this morning saying she couldn't come to work. I knew it was a lie, but I let it slide because something about her voice told me she needed some time alone." Jun leaned back in her chair and observed her brother, "and if your ugly mug is any indication of how Kari feels right now, then I'm going to assume last night didn't go so well."

"Humph." Davis rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Come on; just get it off your chest! Tell me what happened!"

"You wanna know what happened?" Davis angrily stood from his chair, knocking it backwards in his fury. "I'll tell you what happened! The date was _perfect; _everything was _fucking perfect_! The games were _perfect_, the food was _perfect_, the ride on the Ferris wheel was _perfect_, and the kisses we shared were _perfect_…"

Jun raised her brows when he said that.

"…We continued our date at her apartment. I…she told me she wanted me to make love to her…and I almost did, but I didn't…" Exhaling heavily, Davis slumped in his chair and focused his bloodshot eyes at his sister. "I couldn't. I couldn't make love to Kari when I know there's somebody else in her life. I wanna be her Number One, not the other man on the side.

"Damnit, Jun, I'm jealous of that son-of-a-bastard she calls 'boyfriend'! I wanted to take her in my arms and accept the gift she didn't want to share with another man. However, another part of me didn't want to be selfish, just in case she's in love with her boyfriend. It wouldn't be fair, it didn't seem right."

"What about _your_ feelings," Jun eyes softened at her brother and she sighed and shook her head, feeling sorry for him.

"I know how _I_ feel, and now I know Kari wants me, too, but not in the same way and that's why I couldn't make love to her." Davis swallowed a little of saliva, coating his dry throat. "Her first time should be with someone she really, truly loves, and she admitted to me last night she likes me, but she's not in love with me."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Jun's tone was serious; there wasn't a glitch of humor laced in it.

Scrubbing his hand over his face again, Davis' red gaze never wavered for a second when he answered. "Yeah; I'm in love with Kari. What am I going to do?"

"There's only one thing you _can _do if your feelings are sincere."

"Oh, yeah," Davis asked skeptically. "What?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Jun looked her brother directly in his eyes and said, "Fight for her."

- - - - -

It was after four in the afternoon, and Kari skipped school, opting to lay in her bed and wallow in her sorrows. She couldn't face TK today for fear of bawling on his shoulder and telling him everything she and Davis did from guilt. She turned her head to look at the Gatomon next to her bed, and sighed.

"I'm really in a big mess, huh?"

Gatomon just stared at the college student, not judging the young woman for her faults.

"I'm still trying to understand how this happened. I knew I've liked TK all along, but somehow Davis became an object for my affections, too. I want both of them, Gatomon, but I don't want to lose either of them because of my stupidity."

"So _that's _why you're skipping out on school today?" a voice spoke to her from her bedroom's doorway. "You seem to have gotten yourself into quite a pickle, Kari. It must be _really _serious since you're talking to a stuffed cat."

Kari blinked several times before Yolei came into view. "How did you get in?"

"None of your business," Yolei sauntered in Kari's room and sat at the edge of her bed. "When I noticed you weren't in school today, I _knew_ something was up. So tell me: Who's Davis, and what's going on with you that you don't want to hurt him or TK?"

This was exactly why Kari didn't go to work or school; she wanted to avoid a confrontation. _Perhaps I'll get a better understanding of my situation if I talk about it with my best friend._

She sat up and rested her back against the headboard. Sighing, Kari looked at Yolei and said, "What I have to tell you can_not_ leave this room. I need you to promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to _anybody_, and I don't want you judging me, either."

"Whoa." Yolei blinked a few times and adjusted her glasses. She straightened her posture and prepared herself for whatever Kari was going to tell her. Looking her in her hazel eyes, she said, "You have my word as your best friend that I won't tell a _soul_. It's obvious you have something serious to tell me, and no matter what you do, I could _never _judge you, Kari." She covered her best friend's hand with her own and smiled.

"Just…lay it on me."

"Okay." Closing her eyes, Kari breathed deeply, hoping it'd calm her raging nerves. _I might as well start from the beginning._

"Well…it all started…"


	19. Lesson 19: Edited

"…_I saw the sun, the moon, the mountains and the rivers, I saw Heaven when I made sweet love to you…"_** Az Yet**; _Last Night_

**Lesson 19:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"…and now I'm stuck in this love triangle and I don't know what to do." Kari finished breathlessly. She cringed under the disapproving scrutiny of her best friend and sighed.

Yolei's wide eyes blinked several times as she processed everything her best friend just told her. "You…you're serious…_**Kari**_?"

Sighing tiredly as she massaged her throbbing temples, Kari replied, "Afraid so; that's how it all happened."

"I…I… Well, Kari, for once I really don't know what to say!" the lavender-haired college student looked away and chuckled.

Kari frowned at her best friend's laughter. "Yolei this isn't funny! I'm in a serious situation right now!"

"I know, I know, it's just…" Yolei shook her head and said, "It all sounds crazy because a few weeks ago, you were this shy, innocent, virginal girl who had wet dreams about our star basketball player with no hope of ever getting him."

"Gee, thanks for the support," Kari rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're welcome," Yolei smiled back. "Now, you're practically a semi-virgin with _two_ men after you, and for Kami's sake, one of them is _rich_!" Grabbing the brunette's shoulders, Yolei shook her vigorously and yelled, "_DO YOU REALIZE HOW ENVIOUS I AM OF YOU RIGHT NOW_?"

"No…not really…" Kari slowly shook her head, completely dumbfounded by Yolei's outburst. "Why would you be jealous of _me_?"

"_Kari_…" Yolei sighed desperately as she tried to get the girl to understand her point-of-view. "Trust me, with everything that's going on in your life right now, _any_ living, breathing, warm-blooded woman would _kill _to be in your shoes. You have two men who truly want to be with you for _you_. You don't find that everyday. Hell, most women can't even find _one man_ to be with them, let along _two_! If I were you I'd just play the field for as long as I can and enjoy myself."

"Yolei…you're _not _me, and I can't see myself hurting either of these men."

"Okay. We're getting serious, now." Yolei scooted closer to Kari and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's obvious you like TK, I've seen the way the two of you interact with each other. He makes you happy; I haven't seen you smile like that in _years_! Nevertheless, last night you wanted to make love with Davis…"

"I still do…" Kari lowered her head in shame as a faint blush tainted her cheeks. "TK's very fun to be around, but it's just something about Davis that causes my body temperature to rise. He really makes me feel like a…_woman_. I know he's had a bad rep around town, but never during the times we've spent together has he ever forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. He treated me with the utmost respect and care."

She looked in Yolei's wide, brown eyes and gave her a weak grin. "I suppose it's because of all the 'lessons' we've shared that only he can make my body react in such a way. Last night we were _so close_… I still remember how he felt as he began to push inside of me, but his revelation shocked me. When he told me he couldn't make love to me because I'm involved with someone else, it…it hurt like _heck_, Yolei. In a way, I felt rejected—he rejected me. I don't want to choose between either of them, but I can't deny the way Davis makes me feel whenever I'm around him.

"I've tried to suppress it, but I've learned resistance is futile with Davis. He just makes me feel a certain way that TK hasn't."

"Hmm…" Yolei fingered her chin and nodded as she listened to Kari explain herself. "There's a simple solution to your problem, Kari."

Kari's eyes widened as she leaned closer to her best friend, extremely excited for some _real_ advice for her situation. "Yes? What do you think I should do?"

"Tell me, how far have you gone with TK?"

"Uh…" Kari tilted her head and thought about the dates she went with her boyfriend. "Um…besides some kisses and mild touching, we haven't really done anything. I think it's because he doesn't want rush things."

"_Bingo_!" the vibrant, lavender-haired woman shouted her famous one-liner, "and that's your problem. I'm sure with everything you've done with Davis of _course_ it's going to make you horny out-of-this-world whenever you're around him. However, you _haven't _done anything with TK. What I believe you should do is distance yourself from Davis and explore your relationship with TK, further. I guarantee if you allow TK to touch you, and do all of the things Davis has done with you, you wouldn't think _twice _about Davis! I know I'm right about this Kari, all you have to do is listen to me."

"I…I never thought about it that way, Yolei." Kari nodded as her best friend's words began to make sense to her. "You're right; I _should _distance myself from Davis. It's for the best. I just…" she lowered her head again and sulked, "…don't know if I can…"

"_Yes you can_!" Yolei reached over Kari's lap to pick up her phone. "The first thing you're going to do is call TK and apologize for avoiding him. The second thing you're going to do is go on a date with him, _tonight_. Mother Nature should be able to handle the rest."

"What if I don't want to make love with TK?"

"Who said anything about that?" Yolei arched her brow. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Kari. All I'm saying is give TK a chance to prove himself."

"Hm;" Kari nodded in determination and snatched the phone from her friend's grasp. "You're right; I will. I'll do it." She dialed her boyfriend's number and grinned as Yolei's gave her a thumbs' up of approval.

- - - - -

"Davis I swear some of your intelligence disappears with each passing year." Ken shook his head at his best friend and sighed irritably. Together the pair was at a private gym honing their basketball skills…or lack thereof since neither gentleman wasn't very good at the sport.

Ken thrust the ball at Davis, who caught it just before it slipped from his hands. The maroon-haired restaurateur wiped his sweaty forehead and jogged towards the rolling ball to fetch it.

Scooping the ball in his hands, Davis panted heavily and heaved out, "Let's…sit…down…and…talk…about…this…okay…?"

"As you wish;" Ken snatched the basketball from Davis' grasp and sat at the bleachers. Davis sat next to him.

Both men opened their gym bags and retrieved their PowerAde. After they guzzled the sugary, artificially fruit-flavored beverage down, Davis looked at the brunet and asked, "What was that?"

"I can't believe you turned down Kari after she asked you to make love to her. You do realize what you've done, right?" Ken's face was grim as he observed his best friend.

"What I've _done_ was allow Kari the chance to share her virginity with someone she loves." Davis scowled at the realtor. "Not too many men on the planet would've made the same decision."

"That's because they're not stupid like you," Ken shot back cruelly. He immediately apologized when he saw the hurt look Davis gave him. "Sorry, my friend, I didn't mean to be rude; it's just…you should've make love to her when you had the chance. You're going to regret making that mistake."

"I love her, Ken," Davis admitted without hesitation. "I love her enough to _not_ make love to her unless she feels the same way."

"I don't know if I should be happy that my best friend has finally found a woman he loves, or be angry because he _literally_ pushed her in another man's arms…"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ken took another swig of his PowerAde before answering. "If Kari wanted to share her virginity with her boyfriend, or anyone else for that matter, she would've asked _him_ to make love to her—not _you_. Don't you think she's old enough to know what she's doing?

"When you turned her down, she probably felt rejected and hurt because you refused to accept the gift she wanted to give you. She probably believed you didn't want her. Now, with nowhere else to turn, she's probably going to cry to her boyfriend, and give _him_ what should've been _yours_. It happens like that in those cheesy romantic movies all the time. Now do you see what I mean?"

Davis recapped his PowerAde and looked away from his best friend. _Ken's right. I was so concerned about how Kari felt that I neglected my own feelings. I never thought she would feel hurt because of my decision. Damnit, Kami I'm so fucking stupid_!_ I call myself doing the right thing for once, and it backfires_! _She's probably with her boyfriend right now_!

"Damn, I _am_ stupid."

"I'm not going to argue with you there, buddy," Ken replied as he recapped his bottle, "but you're my best friend and I'm here to support you. I know you meant well with the decision you made, but sometimes I have to wonder what happened to that bull-headed, determined, roguish boy named Davis. The Davis I knew would've _never_ allowed an opportunity like that to slip between his fingers.

"Kari has definitely changed you. For better or for worse, I can't decide."

The entrepreneur looked at the dark-haired realtor again and asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Grabbing a towel from his bag, Ken wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and said, "I think you should reclaim what's rightfully yours. Show Kari and that boyfriend of hers the _Real Davis_, because the Davis I'm looking at right now is a mirror image of _me_."

He pointed to himself and added, "_I'm_ the gentle and kind person, _you_," he pointed at Davis, "is the type of person who goes after what he wants no matter the consequences or the costs, you're pretty brash about it, too. Let Kari see the _Real You_, and I guarantee that she wouldn't want anyone else."

Davis thought long and hard about what Ken just admitted, and a sadistic smirk began to curve his lips. "You're right, Ken. I'm through playing. No more Mr. Nice Guy, Kari's _my girl_, and I'll be _damned_ if another man is going to get her."

"Now _that's_," Ken smiled and gave Davis' back a hearty slap, "the Davis I know!"

- - - - -

Later that night, Kari and TK lay together in her bed watching _Dreamgirls_ on DVD in her bedroom. She opted to watch movies at her apartment instead of spending money and going out. She wanted some "alone time" with her boyfriend, and TK happily agreed.

His arms tightened around her as he pulled her back against his chest. He kissed the top of her honey hair and said, "I don't know why promoters were trying to make it seem like this movie was all about Beyoncé, because it's blatant that Eddie Murphy and Jennifer Hudson stole the show."

"Hey," Kari smacked TK's arm playfully and giggled. "I like Beyoncé!"

"Sorry, babe," TK grinned and kissed her lobe. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"Humph!" Kari rolled her eyes and chuckled as TK pulled her even closer, nuzzling her neck.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked her as his finger traced lazy circles around her navel underneath her shirt.

Kari remained silent, pretending to think it over. She suddenly burst into a fit of giggles when TK began to tickle her. "Oh…oh…no…TK; ha, ha! Stop! Stop it; I'm not mad at you!"

"Alright," TK stop his tickling assault and in the process, his hand accidently brushed against her breast.

Kari instantly froze, and TK quickly removed his hand and immediately apologized. "I…I'm sorry, Kari. I didn't mean to…"

"_All I'm saying is give TK a chance to prove himself."_

The hostess thought about the words Yolei told her earlier that day. She bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud. Even the feather-light touch of TK's finger grazing against her mound caused ripples of pleasure to travel throughout her body.

She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and guided it to her breast underneath her shirt. She closed his palm over her bare flesh, due to the fact she wasn't wearing a bra and said, "It's…it's alright, TK. I don't mind. I…I want you to touch me…"

"Okay…" TK gently stroked her breast until he felt her nipple become erect underneath his fingertip. "You're so soft, Kari. Kami, I've fantasized about touching you like this for so _long_."

"Why…why haven't you…?" Kari lay on her back to look up at her boyfriend, wanting him to answer her question.

"I…well…" TK hovered over her to look Kari in her eyes. "I was worried that you might want to take things slow, so…I…well, in a literal sense, kept my hands to myself," he chuckled.

His joke also caused Kari to giggle. "Well, you don't have to worry, because I want your hands on my body, TK." She smiled when she noticed her boyfriends cheeks flush from his blush.

Determined to make him feel more comfortable, she sat up and lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her honey-hued peaks. Feeling confident from TK's admiring gaze, Kari cupped her breasts and said, "Please, TK, touch me."

The blond panted heavily as he pushed his girlfriend down on the bed, never taking his blue eyes off her exposed chest. He hovered above her again, and captured both of her breasts in his palms. Lifting them, he squeezed them together and lowered his mouth towards the hardened tips.

"Mmm…Kari…" he moaned in pleasure as he slowly sucked both of her breasts. "I've dreamt of this day…"

Kari fisted her boyfriend's thick, blond hair and circled her legs around his waist. Her back arched against his mouth, pushing her breasts further against his lips. "T…TK…oh…it feels so good…"

_I can't believe I never considered exploring my relationship further with TK. I've been fantasizing for ages about this same man_! _He's the reason why I approached Davis in the first place_! _Um…his mouth, lips, tongue, and teeth feel _sensational _against my breasts…_

He lifted his head and massaged his thumbs against her erect tips. Looking at her with lust-filled, hazy eyes, he said, "Kari…is it okay if I…"

She reached forward and placed her finger against his lips, silencing him. Nodding, she smiled and replied, "Yes, TK. Please, I want you."

"Oh, Kari," TK aligned his body parallel against hers and leaned in for a quick, passionate kiss to her lips.

Kari clutched the back of his head, returning the fiery kiss with everything she had. "T…K…" she whispered against his lips.

TK trailed his kisses from her lips, to her earlobe where he gently nibbled, before venturing further down her body to kiss the curve of her shoulder. He sunk his teeth in her skin, but not hard enough to break it.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," he breathed as his kisses trailed over her chest and belly, before stopping at the waistband of her sweatpants. He grabbed the cotton material and tugged them down her hips. Once they were off, he stood and began undressing himself, never taking his eyes off her.

Kari sat up and lifted her hips from the bed to remove her panties. She gasped once his erection was free from its cotton confinement. _Oh…his size…he's just as large as Davis is…_ Panting heavily from arousal, she lay against the bed again and parted her legs to show TK just how much she wanted him.

"Take me," she moaned.

"Will do;" TK grabbed his solid length and slid it in between her lips, before positioning it against her opening. He lay on top of her and laced her fingers with his. Looking into her hazel eyes he said, "I don't want to hurt you, Kari. I'm going to try my best to make this as easy as I can for you."

Kari nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "I…I understand, TK. Please, take me now; make me feel good."

With one swift thrust, TK entered her, turning Kari from a virginal girl, into _his woman_.


	20. Lesson 20: Edited

"_I don't really wanna stay, I don't really wanna go, but I really need to know is can we get it together?"_ **702**; _No Doubt_

**Lesson 20:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

Kari woke up yawning with a smile on her face. She stretched her arms above her head and glanced towards her left at her sleeping lover. _I guess he's still tired. Well, we _did_ make love three times last night, so I'm not upset that he hasn't awakened, yet._

Using the tip of her index finger, she traced every ridge and line in TK's face and grinned with pure satisfaction. _He's so cute._ She released a gasp of surprise when she felt him grab her hand, open it, and kiss her palm.

Opening his eyes, TK greeted her with a grin, "Good morning, Sunshine,"

Chuckling softly, Kari replied, "Good morning, TK. Sleep well?"

"_Mmm_…" TK pushed Kari's body against his and nuzzled her neck. "I slept next to you, didn't I?"

"Then I suppose I have my answer," his girlfriend giggled as she felt his lips tickling the sensitive skin of her neck. "Ha, ha! Oh, TK, stop it!"

"Fine, have it your way." The blond removed his head from her neck and sat up.

Kari followed suit. Looking at her alarm clock, the time read eight fifty-one am. "I have to get prepared to go to work…"

A sly, smug grin curved TK's lips. "So…you're kicking me out after last night?"

"I'm not kicking you out, silly," the brunette shook her head and chuckled as she playfully tossed a pillow at her boyfriend. "I'm just saying that…"

"…you have to get ready for work. I understand." TK tossed the bed sheets from his body and began to pick up his clothes from the floor. As he put each article on, he said, "That's okay, I have to get going, myself. I have early morning basketball practice, anyway."

"That's right; you guys are almost eligible for the championship." Kari also stood up and padded towards her closet to search for some clean work clothes.

"Uh, huh," he nodded as he slipped on his athletic shoes and began tying them. "I hope we make it to the championship. The championship game is the beginning of next month and it's going to be held in Kyoto."

"_What_?" Kari spun around and frowned at her boyfriend because of the news, "for how long?"

"Um…" TK nervously sweat-dropped; when he noticed Kari's furious expression, "it's only going to be for three days. I promise you that I'm not going to do anything…"

"If you think I believe you're going to cheat on me while you're away, TK, you're wrong." Kari turned back around to gather the necessary supplies for her shower. _That's not why I'm worried. I'm trying to focus more on our relationship. How am I supposed to do that if you're going to go away next month_? _I'm just going to have to have trust in my relationship, that's all._

"Oh…I get it…" the star athlete snuck up behind her and circled his arms around her bare torso. "You're going to miss me like _crazy_ if I go away," he said jokingly. "Ah, well, not that I can blame you, I am wonderful."

Kari shyly looked down at her feet and giggled at her boyfriend's joke. "Yeah…"_ That's it, isn't it_? _On the other hand, am I worried about something else_?

"It's like I said before, I'm not going to do anything, and besides," TK kissed the top of her matted hair, "our school has to beat the other teams first. Let's not worry about that, now. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Hm," Kari gave a determined nod. Facing him again, she replied, "You're right, TK. There's no sense in getting worked up over a situation that hasn't even happened, yet."

"No, it's not. So let's not argue, I'd rather kiss and make up."

Chuckling softly, Kari wrapped her arms around TK's neck and stood on her tiptoes to give him a gentle, morning kiss on his lips. "Me, too, but I _really_ have to get ready for work. I have to be there at ten."

"Okay, fine, I can take a hint." Grinning proudly, TK stepped back to allow Kari to escape her closet. "I'm leaving, now. I'll see you after school?"

"Uh, huh," she nodded.

"Later."

Kari stood glued to her spot by her bedroom doorway, watching as TK exited her apartment. Just before he closed her front door, he childishly blew her a raspberry, causing her to stick out her tongue and blow one back. Shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics, she placed her clothes at the edge of her bed and blushed when she spotted a few dried stains on her sheets.

_I would've never believed last night actually happened, but it did. It happened with TK._

After entering and closing her bathroom door, Kari turned the nozzles and waited until she saw steam escape past the shower curtain before she entered. She stepped underneath the warm spray, closed her eyes, and lathered her hair with her lavender and vanilla shampoo.

_It still boggles my mind. TK and I made love last night. I'm no longer a virgin. It wasn't romantic or anything, but it was great, nonetheless. He was so attentive, and…and…a little rough, but gentle. Oh, Kami, just thinking about it has my insides turning to mush._

Kari rinsed her hair and proceeded to lather her body with the matching body wash as she continued to reflect on yesterday's events.

_However, I have to wonder if I only made love with TK because of Yolei's advice. He didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do—heck, I initiated it—but Yolei made me realize that I haven't been paying much attention to our relationship because of Davis._

_Davis._

That single name caused her eyes to snap open, and she blinked away the warm water from pouring into them. "Da…vis…?"

_The moment he turns me down, I run straight into TK's arms. However, there's nothing wrong with making love with my boyfriend, right_? _It isn't a crime to be intimate with my man_…

_I don't regret being with TK… I don't regret being with TK… We're together. We're dating, and that's what couples' do…_

Kari turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. After wrapping her body in her towel, she stepped out of her bathroom, and into her bedroom…

…only to face the man who's currently haunting her thoughts.

- - - - -

Davis stumbled into his apartment building early that morning after a night of heavy drinking. He decided to drink away his problems at a local pub after talking with Ken. He wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy…okay, a _lot_ tipsy.

"I need to lie down," he muttered under his breath as he began climbing the stairs. "A good day's rest is all I need to make me feel better…"

Holding onto the stair rail for support, Davis slowly climbed the stairs, being careful not to trip over and fall. "Stupid Kari…stupid feelings… _**Kami, what is this love thing about**_?"

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to reflect on his growing feelings for the college student. At that exact moment, he watched as a tall, blue-eyed, blond man exit Kari's apartment. The man was whistling euphorically, with a wide, toothy, satisfied grin plastered on his face.

The man failed to notice Davis' presence, but Davis sure as hell noticed him. _Don't tell me this prep-school looking jerk-off is Kari's infamous boyfriend_? Waves after waves of jealousy washed over Davis' entire being, but he gripped the stair rail tighter to keep his composure.

_Wait a minute… What is he doing coming out of her apartment at this time of morning_? _Don't tell me he actually spent the _night _with her_?

"…_with nowhere else to turn, she's probably going to cry to her boyfriend, and give _him_ what should've been _yours_…"_

_Well, Ken, as usual you're right_, Davis thought sarcastically.

Swallowing hard, he continued to climb the stairs, his hard, brown eyes never wavering from the blonds' face.

- - - - -

TK whistled happily, as he began to step down the stairs. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned as he thought about last night as he made love to his girlfriend.

_Ahh, Kari… I'm glad we're finally taking our relationship to the next level. I really have feelings for her and I don't want to lose her. However, she seemed troubled this morning when I mentioned the championships in Kyoto. I wonder why_? _I hope she's not questioning my feelings for her. I want nothing but the best for her, and…ow_! _What the_…?

TK rubbed his now sore shoulder as he saw a maroon-haired man scowling at him. "Hey, watch it, buddy! You could've at least said 'excuse me' for bumping into me!"

"Why would I?" the brunet replied menacingly. "You're in _my _way, and I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd move…_now_."

"Man, what is your _problem_?" the basketball star asked as he returned the man's scowl with one of his own. "What crawled up your ass this morning?"

"Nothing crawled up my ass, but," the stranger rolled up his sleeves to his blazer and stepped closer to TK, "I'm going to kick yours if you don't move."

"Bite me," TK calmly stepped around the brunet and continued his descent down the stairs. Nothing was going to ruin his morning after the incredible night he shared with Kari. "I hope you have a good day, sir." He waved his hand dismissively at the entrepreneur without looking back, and exited the building.

- - - - -

Davis' scowl became a full, jealous smirk. _The bastard; the look on his face definitely indicates he and Kari did something last night. I should follow him outside right now, wipe that stupid grin from his face and kick his ass; but what would that prove_? He looked at the apartment door that the blond recently exited. _Besides, why go after him when I can confront the woman of the hour right now_?

Standing in front of Kari's front door, Davis pulled out his spare key to his old apartment from his pocket. _She should _really _get the lock changed._ He unlocked, then opened the door and immediately rushed inside of her bedroom.

Kari clutched her towel tighter around her body as her face began to heat from embarrassment. "D-Da-vis…? Wha…what are you d-doing…here…?"

For a few moments, Davis just stood there gawking at her wet, nearly exposed body as she stumbled over her words. Her short, damp hair matted against her scalp, and her face flushed deep red in color from humiliation. Droplets of water dotted the rest of her exposed skin and he had the immediate urge to tongue her wet body, dry.

His dick hardened in response.

He casually leaned against bedroom door's threshold and crossed his ankles. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks, he stared directly at her, ignoring her question and asked, "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Huh?" Kari slowly backed away from the restaurateur, nearly tripping over her clothes strewn on the floor. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kari." Davis stood at his full height and slowly approached her, as a predator would before devouring its prey. "I just ran into your boy-toy in the hallway as he came from your apartment. From the retarded grin that was glued on his face, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what went down between the two of you."

He continued to advance, while she continued to move away from him. Kari stepped back until her calves touched the Gatomon behind her. _Great, I have nowhere to go. What am I going to do now_? _Davis knows I've been with TK last night._

"Why are you running, Kari? It's true, isn't it? You were intimate with your boyfriend, weren't you?" Davis' brow rose in mock curiosity. "It's funny, really. You wanted me to make love to you, but I call myself being a gentleman by saying you should wait until you meet the person you love. Yet, you turn right around and screw Blondie the next day. Ironic, isn't it, _Kari_?"

Tears of shame threatened to spill from her eyes, but Kari blinked them away. Soon, her guilt-ridden face became hard and angry. She balled her hands into tiny fists at her sides and gave her employer a cold stare. "You have a lot of nerve, Davis…"

Both of Davis' brows rose past his hairline in shock from Kari's sentence. "Come again?"

"How dare you? How _dare_ you barge into my home and question what I've done with _my boyfriend_?" This time Kari slowly advanced towards Davis, even though he did not attempt to move. "As I recall Davis, what I do with my boyfriend is _none of your business_!"

"_Correction_," Davis stood his ground and frowned at his former "student", "wasn't _he_ the reason why _you_ came to _me _in the first place? Does your boyfriend know of all the things _we_ did together prior to the two of you hooking up? I'd say for that reason alone, it _is _my business."

"You're so full of yourself," Kari spat at him, although her face darkened more from the truth of his words. "You didn't want me, Davis! What was I supposed to do, sit around and wait for you?"

"See, you _don't _listen, Kari." The maroon-haired entrepreneur rolled his eyes and snorted. "I _do_ want you! There wasn't anything in the world I wanted more. I wanted to take you and make love to you right there on your sofa that night! Hell, I wanted you_ long_ before then, but I held back because I knew there was someone else!

"Tell me, Kari; can he make you feel the way I can make you feel? Even now, as I stand before you, your body's trembling; we both know it's not from fear. Even now you want me." Proving his point true, Davis reached and grabbed Kari's bare shoulders and pushed her against him.

Before she could protest, Kari felt his lips crushed hard against hers in a searing kiss.

Instantly her knees turned to jelly as she slumped in his arms. She felt the tip of Davis' tongue trace the outline of her lips, right before plunging deep inside her mouth.

She tasted the faint flavor of rum as his tongue massaged against hers. "Is this what you want, Kari?" she heard him ask her against her lips. "Or is it _this_?"

"Wha…?" Immediately she felt his middle finger underneath her towel, sliding inside her entrance. "_Da_…_vis_…? _O_-_oh_…" _Oh, no, I shouldn't be standing here allowing him to touch me like this, but oh Kami, it feels so _good… Panting heavily with arousal, Kari's legs mechanically spread wider to allow Davis better access to her lower regions.

Davis stepped forward, causing Kari to step back as he continued to finger her. She fell backwards against her bed, causing her towel—and legs—to open in the process.

Admiring her nude body lustfully, Davis grinned evilly, and asked, "Tell me, Kari, were you thinking about me when you were with him, last night?"

Kari couldn't speak, only incoherent moans escaped her mouth. "_Ohh…ahh…Da…visss…_" She gripped the tousled bed sheets, tossed her head back, and screamed in reverence and desire.

"Answer me, damnit! We're you thinking about _me_ when you were with _him_ last night?"

"Oh…Davis, please…oh Kami," Kari's hazel eyes fluttered closed as tears of pleasure began brimming against her lashes. "Oh…_yes_…_yes Davis_…" She held a firm, vice-like grip around his wrist with her thighs as she felt her release quickly building.

_Oh, Davis, what's come over you_? _I've never seen you like this b-be…fore…__**ohh**__…_

"Ka…ri…" he moaned as he felt her tight walls constricting around his middle finger. He added more pressure as he used his thumb to press, then circle viciously against her clitoris. Davis bit his lip as he tried his damndest to focus on the task, resisting the urge to join her on the bed.

"Then why…_why_ were you with _him_ last night? Is that all you wanted—was a simple fuck—I could've given you that!

"I could've fucked you like this…if this is what you wanted. From your screams, I can tell you would've liked it, too. I could've treated you like all of the other women I've been with before. Would you have wanted me to do that? Fuck you, and then toss you outside like last week's garbage?"

By now, Kari's hips were humping madly against Davis' wrist as she tried to catch his ferocious tempo. Her loud, piercing screams disappeared from Davis' cruel words, but she paid his angry sentences no heed. She only concentrated, only reveled in the shockwaves of pleasure that slithered through her body thanks to his talented fingers.

"No…you're more delicate than that, Kari." Droplets of sweat dotted his forehead as his movements became unbearably fast. "But then again…maybe you're not…" Just as swiftly, Davis cruelly removed his wrist from between her thighs just before Kari could release her orgasm all over his hand.

He stood before her and watched as she desperately tried to close her legs in order to conceal her lower body, but failing miserably. The ache in between her thighs prevented such an action. Instead, she gathered the rumpled, damp towel and used it to cover her naked body.

"Did you even _think_ about how _I _would feel after what you did," Davis demanded in a low, threatening tone. "No, of course you didn't _think_, you just _acted_ upon your instincts. Does he care about you the way I do? Does he _love _you the way I do?"

Kari's eyes widened at his declaration. _Davis…loves…me_?

"Yeah, you heard right; I love you, Kari." Davis spoke, never taking his eyes off her. "Why I'm telling you all of this now, I don't know. It's crystal clear you made your choice. So now, you have to live with it. I'd be lying if I said I hope he makes you happy, so I'm just going to say I wish _you_ the best of luck. Goodbye, Kari."

"No, Davis, wait!" Kari scrambled off her bed, but her weak legs gave out due to the events of last night and a few minutes ago. She fell on the carpeted floor in a heap, and watched helplessly as Davis exit her apartment for the second time…heartbroken…and angry. "_Don't_ _go_…"

_I…I didn't know… I didn't know Davis felt that way towards me…_

She immediately began to think about their date two nights ago. The scorching kiss they shared underneath the fireworks, the way he protected her from those Chinese men. The laughs they shared after his win over the carnie at the Baseball Toss…

_He was so determined to win me that Gatomon…_

She turned and looked at the stuffed cat, hoping to seek some answers to her tumultuous situation.

Gatomon only stared unblinkingly at her.

"…_I wanted you long before then, but I held back because I knew there was someone else!"_

_He's right. Anytime during the times we spent together Davis could've had his way with me, and I would've allowed it, because I wanted him, too. However, he didn't because he knew I still wanted TK… I focused more on TK that I never realized Davis' affections towards me. The writing was on the wall, everything was right in front of my face—I was just too blind to see it._

Curling in a fetal position on the floor, Kari used the towel as a makeshift blanket to ward off the sudden chill of guilt that coursed through her body. "Kami," she whimpered as single tears escaped her eyes. "What have I done?"

- - - - -

Just outside of her apartment door, Davis leaned against it as he thought about what to do in regards to his current situation. "I'm not going to chase her; I'm not going to fight for her. It's obvious Kari made her decision, so why should I sit around, waiting for a woman who's never going to be mine?"

He walked slowly as he ascended the stairs towards his penthouse. "Screw what everyone says. Plenty of women out there still want me. I'm reverting to my old ways—the way I was _before _I met Kari. What I need is a good woman who's going to take my mind off Kari."

Davis unlocked and opened his front door, his vision immediately filled with the lovely, sexy, voluptuous woman scurrying around his living room trying her best to keep it tidy.

Smirking at her curvaceous form in the skin-tight tube dress, he thought:

_No, right now, what I need is a good blowjob._


	21. Lesson 21

"_I can't stop the way I'm feeling if I wanted to…"_ **Ashanti**; _Concrete Rose_

This chapter's dedicated to **godofchaos**…for motivating me to "Bring SexyBack!" a.k.a. Catherine

**Lesson 21:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"Bonjour, Monsieur Motomiya!" Catherine greeted her employer cheerfully as she adjusted a few picture frames resting on the living room's end tables.

"Hello there yourself, Catherine," Davis grinned at her, nodding at the hot pink, mini tube dress she was wearing, making her look like a Barbie doll come-to-life. He cleared his throat and stalked past her to enter his bedroom. He couldn't take another step because he felt her hand on his arm, preventing him from moving further.

"Daisuke?" Catherine spun him around so he could face her. She frowned at his haphazard appearance with pure dissatisfaction on her face. "What's the matter? I know something's wrong, you don't look well."

Davis shrugged himself from her grasp and scowled. "I'm fine, Catherine, really. It's none of your concern."

"Oh," Catherine looked away with a grin and shrugged dispassionately, "If you say so, monsieur. Well, I received a message from the officials from Los Angeles, California about the new restaurant while you were away, yesterday…"

Hearing that bit of information piqued Davis' interest. "Oh, really, now," he strolled towards the loveseat and sat, Catherine followed behind.

"Oui," she nodded, "they told me that they're willing to discuss the necessities with you if you're willing to fly over there to meet them."

"How soon," Davis asked as he quirked a brow.

"Hmm…" Catherine placed a dainty manicured finger against her bottom lip and looked away, pretending to think. "They told me as soon as tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_," the entrepreneur repeated hysterically, "I can't prepare for a business trip as soon as tomorrow! It's a fucking eighteen hour flight!"

"I booked your round trip flight online and your plane departs at eleven fifty-five in the morning. Your meeting is scheduled for the day after…or should I say _today_ since America is a day behind us," she chuckled playfully. She stood, leaving a dumbstruck Davis on the loveseat.

"I'd suggest you'd get plenty of rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow," she turned around and told him with a smug grin. "You don't have to thank me, either; _je vous en prie_."

Davis leaned against the loveseat's cushions and lifted his leg, resting his ankle on his knee. He studied his maid for a few moments before asking, "Should I list secretarial skills as one of your _many_ qualifications to your résumé?"

"I'm just doing my job, monsieur," Catherine tilted her head at her cocky employer. "I figured you need the distraction, considering everything that's been going on between you and Hikari."

"Wait a minute?" Davis leaned forward and relaxed his arms on his thighs. "Who told you about me and Kari?"

"Ken did," the blonde gave a careless, one-shoulder shrug as if it was the most logical answer. She turned around to continue to complete more chores, but stopped to face him, again. "Oh, and your trip is a week long. I do not expect you back until late Thursday night. Try not to have too much fun while you're away, _s'il vous plaît_?"

Before Davis could reply with a sarcastic rebuttal, he watched as Catherine disappeared to another area of his penthouse. Releasing a dry chuckle, he muttered, "They sure don't make 'em like her, anymore." Standing, he headed for his bedroom to pack for his weeklong business trip.

- - - - -

It has been more than a week since Davis showed up at Kari's apartment last Wednesday. Thinking about it still gave her shivers, but she knew their separation was for the best. She's dating TK, and that's exactly who she needs to focus her time and energy on…her boyfriend…not Davis; no matter how hard she tried _not_ to.

"I know you're excited about watching TK play at the semifinals tonight," Yolei squealed at her best friend as they walked around the campus during their lunch break. "I can't wait, either! I know they're going to make it to the championship game, and our school's going to bring that trophy home! _Whoo_!"

Kari balanced her books as she blushed from her friend's outburst. "Yolei… Yes I'm excited, and TK knows he has my undivided support…"

"…_but_," the lavender-haired student slowly dragged out, prompting her friend for more information. "I sense a 'but' in there, somewhere…"

"…but," Kari continued, "I don't know what to do if he makes it to the championship and leaves for three days… I'm…I'm going to miss him, and I'll be lonely…"

"Nonsense!" Yolei circled her arm around the brunette's waist and grinned. "You'll have me here to keep you company, or would you rather have some _male company_, hmm?" she giggled before continuing. "I can't do the things TK's done with you, but we can still have fun. What do you say, we can have a girls' weekend out? I'll round up all of our friends and we'll hang together, it'd be great!"

Sighing heavily, the hostess shifted the weight of her books in one arm, and hoisted the strap to her backpack over her shoulder with the other. "Do you have to be so blunt all of the time? The girls' weekend out sounds fantastic, but unfortunately I still have to work. It's too late for me to put in a request off for this weekend."

"Oh, bummer," Yolei sighed as she slowed her steps, sulking. "Oh, man and I just thought about it, this is your birthday weekend, too. You're finally going to become the big two-o."

"Yeah, it's this Saturday," the pair stopped at a nearby bench where Kari unceremoniously thrust her books down. The girls immediately sat down, too. "It's like I said though, I have to work, and I can't get any days off. It looks like you and the rest of the gang are going to have fun without me."

"Aw, Kari," the lavender-haired young woman sighed as she stretched her legs. "We can always make plans to have a belated girls' night out. When's your next day off?"

"Um…" Kari dug through her backpack in search of her daily planner. She flipped through the pages locating her next off day. "It's next Tuesday, and I'm not off again until next Sunday."

A wide, mischievous grin stretched the corners of Yolei's mouth and she gave her best friend a naughty look. "That's absolutely perfect, Kari! The Chippendale's perform every Monday night at Blaze. We can party all night and sleep late Tuesday morning!"

"_Yolei_," the brunette scoffed at the idea of watching a bunch of male, erotic dancers performing onstage. "Why would you think I would want to see The Chippendale's? If TK knew about this…"

"He's not going to find out," she assured Kari. "Besides, it's _my _treat. You deserve to have some fun and since you're not going to have fun on your birthday, this is the next best thing for you." Yolei lowered her glasses and gave Kari a knowing look. "Trust me Kari men do it all the time. We women should enjoy ourselves, too."

"Yeah, Yolei, but…" she did not want to say the word, "_strippers_? Can you just invite everyone to my place? We can all talk and watch movies while eating popcorn."

Yolei adjusted her frames before rolling her eyes and snorting sardonically. "Are you _sure_ you lost your virginity last week? Kari, _elementary kids_ invite their friends over for sleepovers, and watch movies while talking and eating popcorn. We are _women_, and _women_ go out to clubs and watch delicious-looking men gyrate onstage."

Kari shook her head, refusing to give in so easily to the idea of watching a group of half-naked men perform dirty acts in front of a live audience. "I'm not sure about this…"

"Well _I am_," Yolei stated matter-of-factly. "Now I don't want to hear another word about it, Kari. It's my treat. We are going out next week, and we're going to have a good time in celebration of your twentieth birthday."

Sighing dejectedly, the brunette gathered her belongings and stood. "Okay, Yolei, we're going out; but I know I'm not going to like it."

The outspoken young woman also stood and helped Kari gather her things. "No, Kari, you're going to _love it_. Let's not worry about that now. Lunch hour is almost over and we're going to have to head back to class, soon."

"Alright, Yolei, I'm right behind you."

- - - - -

"**GGGOOO TTTKKK**!" Kari placed her hands against her mouth and shouted at her boyfriend from her seat in the bleachers later that Thursday evening. She, along with almost everyone from their school gathered at a local arena watching the semifinals, determining who would make it to the championship; the Satsuki Wildcats versus the Hiroshi Eagles.

TK maneuvered his way through his opponent's team as sweat soaked his gold and blue uniform, dribbling the ball as he made his way towards the goal. He lifted his arms in the air preparing to shoot the ball. One of the Hiroshi teammates jumped in front of him to knock the ball out of his hands, but TK quickly passed the ball to his team member. With the rival currently distracted, TK's teammate managed to shoot the ball, instantly scoring two points for their school.

"**YEAH**!" the crowd of spectators stood and shouted for the Wildcats. It was the fourth quarter, the score was now tied Satsuki 48—Eagles 48 and there was less than a minute left in the game. Satsuki's coach called for a time-out to round up his teammates.

"Oh Matt, I'm so nervous for TK right now," Kari panted as she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, catching her breath. "Everyone's depending on him to win, tonight."

"Don't sweat it," TK's older brother, Ishida Yamato replied casually with a shrug. "TK's going to win, I know it. After all, he _is_ the star player."

"Well, all of this excitement is too much for me," Matt's girlfriend, Tachikawa Mimi stated as she retrieved her compact from her clutch to check her makeup. "I'll be glad when the whole thing's done and over with."

"I know TK's going to pull through, too," Yolei agreed with Matt. "He wouldn't let everyone down, but talk about _pressure_; if you're nervous Kari, just imagine how TK's feeling right now."

"Nah, unlike my other son, TK can handle pressure well," Ishida Hiroaki joked. Matt playfully elbowed his father in the ribs. "He can only do his best."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," TK's younger roommate, Hida Cody stated. "The score's tied and there's less than sixty seconds left in the game. It could go either way. I think we all should just wait and see how it plays out."

"Ah, always the serious one, Cody," Yolei giggled as she jokingly poked him in his shoulder. "However, you are right. We all should just keep our cool and see what happens."

"I don't know if I can…" Kari bit her fingernails as she looked at the scoreboard, hoping the numbers would magically change to a winning score for their school. "TK would be devastated if his team didn't win."

"Oh, poo," Mimi waved everyone off with her hand. "I don't want to hear anymore about TK and this game. After all, neither of us knows what's going to happen, so let's just drop the subject…and change it into something more meaningful…"

"_Like_ _what_," Matt rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and snorted.

"_Like_…that diamond tennis bracelet I saw at Jacob's the other day," Mimi faced him with a grin, rubbing his arm suggestively.

"Oh, brother," everyone groaned frustratingly.

- - - - -

"Whether you love or hate him, you have to admit that he's pretty damned good at this game." Ken said as he and Davis sat at the top of the bleachers waiting for the game to continue, again.

"Who, Zachary from _Saved by the Bell_?" Davis rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'm a _much_ better ball player than he is!"

"Davis, you suck at this game and you know it," the realtor replied. "Forget about that, _why_ are we here?"

"Well, _I'm _here because after being gone for a week, I wanted to see Kari," the entrepreneur shot back sarcastically. "_You're_ here because you want to be nosy."

"No…_I'm_ here to stop you from doing something that'll cause you to get arrested. Are you forgetting that Kari's here tonight to see her _boyfriend_?"

Davis dusted the sleeves of his blazer before speaking. "Yeah, I haven't forgotten about that. I just don't care."

"You know what," Ken straighten his spine and tilted his chin to get a better view from where he sat as he looked down below. "I'm through trying to talk some sense into you. If you want to get yourself in trouble, be my guest."

"It doesn't matter," the brunet shrugged nonchalantly. "I know you're going to have my back, regardless. Otherwise, you never would've come here with me."

Ken continued to look on, saying nothing.

- - - - -

The score was now 50—52 with the Eagles leading. There was less than twenty seconds in the game and TK had the ball. He tried his best to bypass the opposing team, but the Eagles' defense was blocking his moves.

TK continued to dribble the ball as he looked up at the scoreboard. _Oh, man, ten seconds left, and my team are down by two. What am I going to do_? He looked on as he saw an Eagles' teammate charging at him. His other mates were busy holding the Eagles' back.

_Nine…eight…_

_Oh, great, if I don't do something fast, we're going to lose the game_!

"**YOU CAN DO IT, TK**!"

Satsuki's star player quickly glanced in the direction of his girlfriend's voice and gave her a flirtatious wink. _Everyone's counting on me, including Kari, and I can't let them down_.

_Five…four…_

With his eyes focused on the goal, TK swallowed his fears and lifted his arms in the air, preparing to shoot. _Well, here goes nothing_. _Everything rides on this last shot_. He closed his eyes and allowed the ball to slip past his fingers…

The game from that point on went in slow motion as everyone silently watched as the basketball made its way towards the net. Kari closed her eyes and buried her faced in Hiroaki's shoulder, not wanting to witness the event, yet wanting her school to win.

Yolei clutched Cody's waist, squeezing the life from him, her eyes centered on the game. _Oh, please, please, please make it_! _You gotta do it, TK_!

Cody in turn cried out in agony as the sharp pains from his sides engulfed him. "_Ow, let me go, Yolei_! _I have a spine y'know_!" Too bad the excited young woman ignored his protests.

_Three…two…_

"_**Holy**_ _**shit**_," Matt cursed as he spat out the soda he was drinking…

…the liquid unfortunately landed on his now angry girlfriend…

"_**Ahh**_! Darn it, Matt, it's just a little basketball game!" Mimi shouted as she severely pinched his arm, while wiping her new wardrobe in a panic. "_Ew, get it off, get it off_!"

_There's no way Zach's going to make this shot_, Davis thought as he watched the ball soar through the air, making a path towards the net.

Ken's eyes diverted from the court to study his best friend. _Hmm, Davis probably thinks Kari's boyfriend isn't going to make the shot_. _Either that or he's hoping he doesn't make it_.

_You can do it, son_, was Hiroaki's only thoughts as everyone watched as the ball swished through the net.

_One…_

The buzzer sounded as the numbers on the scoreboard increased from 50 to 53, with the Satsuki Wildcats leading by one point.

"**There you have it, folks,**" the announcer spoke over the loudspeaker, "**the Satsuki Wildcats led by Takaishi Takeru defeat the Hiroshi Eagles with the score 53—52. The Wildcats are going to the championship!**"

- - - - -

"You're not going to go out with the rest of your team to celebrate tonight?" Cody asked his roommate as he watched TK gather his towel, washcloth and soap to prepare for a shower. "You're the star player! I'm more than positive that they're going to want you to join them."

"Nah," TK shrugged as he laid his pajamas on his bed. He turned around and faced Cody with his famous, playful Takaishi grin. "I'm going to hit the hay. All of that excitement from earlier, I'm pooped. Besides, it's best if I get some rest, anyway. The team's heading out to Kyoto tomorrow for the finals."

"Hmm…if you say so…" the blond noticed his roommate's voice held a note of skepticism.

"Oh, yeah; Cody you're going to have to find another place to sleep tonight. I'm expecting company."

Cody pressed his lips together in a smug, knowing grin. "Mmm, hmm, I knew it. There's no way you would've missed out on having fun with your friends unless something important came up."

"Kari _is_ something important," TK replied as he gathered his belongings and entered the bathroom they shared. He poked his head out the door to say, "She's supposed to be here around eleven. That means you have thirty minutes to get lost, Cody," he closed the door.

"Humph, horn dog," the green-eyed brunet, mumbled under his breath as he exited their room.

TK turned on the shower, allowing the water to warm up before he stepped out of his clothes to enter. As he felt the water spray down his body, he thought about his girlfriend and the previous events they shared.

"She was extremely shy when we first met, yet excited, too."

"_I like your hair like that. It really fits your face."_

"_Thank you, TK."_

"Then we began to get closer…"

"_I don't want to leave. I'm comfortable here with you."_

"_Well, if you're sure you're comfortable being here with me…"_

"...and even closer…"

"_It's…it's alright, TK. I don't mind. I…I want you to touch me…"_

"_I…I understand, TK. Please, take me now; make me feel good."_

"_Kari, please don't close your eyes. I want you to see me. I want you to watch as we feel __each other__."_

"I've never been with anyone like her," TK told himself as he lathered his body and stood underneath the showerhead to rinse. "At times Kari can be so open, and she's also selfless and caring…but at other times she can be reserved…"

"_If you think I believe you're going to cheat on me while you're away, TK, you're wrong."_

"She didn't seem too happy when I mentioned that I might be going away for the championship game last week, I wonder why? Now that I _am_ leaving, how is she going to take it?"

TK turned the shower nozzles off and stepped from behind the curtain. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around his waist and entered his room, again. As he made his way over to his bed, he stopped short when he saw Kari sitting on it, staring at him.

"Kari…?"

"Um…yeah," the brunette replied shyly as she tucked away a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "C-Co-dy let me in before he left."

The basketball star sat next to her and folded his arms, giving her a playful smirk. "Come here, Kari. There's no need to act shy around me."

"Wha…what…? I-I'm not shy…" Kari stammered as she felt her face heat due to her blush. "It's just…I've never been inside your dorm room, before…"

He pulled his girlfriend against his bare chest, embracing her. "Kari, at times you're too cute for words, y'know?" He kissed the top of her hair and chuckled as he felt her lightly punch his leg.

"Ha, ha, very funny TE," she giggled, and then sighed as she realized TK would be leaving for Kyoto tomorrow. "You're not going to be here this weekend…"

"It's not like I'm going away forever, though," he said as he held her tighter. "I'll be back, Kari. There's no need to worry."

_I need to focus more on my relationship, focus Kari, focus._ She closed her eyes and sighed again, inhaling the fresh, clean soapy scent from his skin. "You're right. It's just…I'm going to miss you while you're away…"

"I'm here, now," TK grinned as he gently pushed her backwards against his bed. "So let's make the best of it."

Kari nodded, "Mmm, hmm, okay, TK."

_Davis is gone now; TK's here and that's what matters. However, what's going to happen when he goes away_? _I've distanced myself from Davis for a week now, I'm scared when TK leaves, I won't be able to resist wanting him, anymore_.


	22. Lesson 22

"_When Hope diminishes, that's when Miracles happen…"_ **Yours Truly**

**Lesson 22:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

TK woke up with Kari in his arms the next morning before dawn settled in. She continued to sleep soundly as he caressed her cheek with feather-light touches from his fingertips. He thought back to their previous night and smiled peacefully.

Everything was finally settling in perfectly. He led his team to the championship, which they'll be arriving in Kyoto later that afternoon, his girlfriend supported him all the way, and as he continued to think about it, TK found himself falling for her.

_It's going to be hard being away from her this weekend, but I'll be back on Monday...with that championship trophy, of course_, he added jokingly. He pushed back a few strands of her honey hair and kissed her temple, immediately causing her to stir in her sleep.

Kari blinked her hazel eyes opened and her blurry vision focused on the blond staring down at her. "T-T…K…?"

"Morning, Love," he smiled.

The brunette sighed happily, as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "Good morning, TK." Her brows furrowed together in a frown, and she asked, "Um, what time is it?"

"It's a little after five am," he replied. "You should get up, I don't think the R.A. (Residential Advisor) is going to approve of you being here in the boy's dorm."

She giggled before responding. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It would be a little awkward if your R.A. walked in and happened to see us in bed together."

Kari lifted the blankets from her body and stood. As she gathered her clothes, she asked, "What time is your team leaving for Kyoto today?"

"We should all be on the road sometime after eleven," TK answered. "We'll be back by Monday night."

"Oh," was all Kari said. Her eyes were downcast as she faced away from him to dress. _I don't know what I'm going to do with him gone this weekend; I'll just try to make the best of it, though._

"My…my birthday's tomorrow," she admitted hesitantly, "I'll be twenty years old…"

"Kari, why didn't you tell me?" TK climbed out of his bed and stood in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders after she slipped into her t-shirt. "I'll have to make sure to bring you something back from Kyoto."

"It's…not a big deal…really…" Kari shrugged as she slid her sock-clad feet into her sneakers.

"Of course it's a big deal," TK disagreed instantly, his voice raising a few octaves. "Your birthday's tomorrow and I won't be here to celebrate it with you!" He immediately covered his hand over his mouth, forgetting that the R.A.'s is on patrol and he might hear him through the door. "That means that I'm going to have to bring you back something _extra_ special, and then we can celebrate together."

Kari's eyes softened at once hearing her boyfriend's caring words. "You…you really mean that, TK?"

"Let me show you," the blond grabbed her shoulders and pushed her lithe body against his for a quick, passionate kiss that spoke volumes.

Instantaneously her body reacted and with his simple kiss, she knew he spoke nothing but the truth. _I was stupid for thinking that I had to worry about Davis while TK's gone away. I have the best boyfriend in the world…nothing and _no one_ is going to come in between us_.

- - - - -

"I can not believe you're actually here, _again_," Ken scolded his best friend as they stood outside of Satsuki college amongst the large crowd wishing their fellow Wildcats well on their game.

"I told you already," Davis snorted as he watched the large group of college students from behind his dark Ralph Lauren shades cheering for their basketball team, "I just want to see Kari."

"You're becoming a stalker, Davis, this isn't like you," the realtor turned from the cluster of supporters to stare at maroon-haired restaurateur behind his Gucci frames. "Then again you haven't been yourself since you met Kari."

"I'm not stalking her, Ken" Davis rolled his eyes and cringed at the word. _Me…a __**stalker**__…ha_! "I just want to see why she's so enamored with Zach, that's all."

Ken shrugged as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He quietly reveled in the feeling of the calm, cool wind whip through his hair and across his face before replying. "So…in other words: you're stalking her."

"Pretty much," the entrepreneur casually relented. "I just don't…get it. That…JB guy's _nothing_ compared to me."

"His name is _TK_," the realtor sighed, remembering the shouts of his name from the crowd last night. He quickly felt his patience for his best friend fading, but he maintained control. After all_ somebody_ has to be the voice of common sense when dealing with Davis.

"That's what I said…TA…he's just a…a basketball wielding, pretty boy!"

"Well, he has the girl."

"Well he's also leaving for the weekend and we both know," Davis faced his best friend and lowered his shades momentarily to gaze at him, "Kari's not exactly Wonder Woman when it comes to me. Her defenses weaken whenever she thinks about me. She wants me, and I'll bet you all of my money that she's going to try her _damndest_ to forget about me. You should've _seen_ how I handled her last week when I found about her boy-toy."

Ken removed his frames and pocketed them before responding. "Yeah, you told me. That was somewhat cruel, Davis. You actually finger-fucked her while you was yelling at her for what she did? That was low."

"Yeah, I know," Davis readjusted his shades and unethically grinned, "but she let me do it and she liked it, too. She was _so wet_, and she was _screaming_, Heaven help me, Kari was _screaming_ the entire time, moving her pussy against my wrist..."

"_**OKAY**_," the realtor yelled, gaining a few weird looks from the students. He instantly retrieved his frames from his pocket and slid them on, using them as a shield to hide the embarrassment from his dark eyes. "Too…much…information…Davis," he hissed angrily.

"Ah, whatever," the cocky businessman shrugged carelessly, not paying Ken any attention, "it's not like you're a virgin anyway, my friend. Oh," he immediately spotted Kari talking with her boyfriend and a lavender-haired student with glasses, "there she is. I have to see her."

Davis rudely pushed and elbowed his way past the throng of supporters to get to Kari as he watched her conversing with her friends in front of a large, Greyhound bus where the basketball team sat, waiting for their star player to board.

_Oh, no, he's going to do something _stupid, _I just _know _it_! Ken thought horrifically as he hurried after his best friend, trying to catch up to him.

"I know you're going to bring that championship trophy home, TK," Yolei cheered her best friend's boyfriend. "Not to mention you're a shoo-in for MVP (Most Valuable Player) of the Year!"

"Aw, don't sweat it, Yolei," TK casually brushed Yolei's compliment aside, although he felt his cheeks heating due to her words.

"Takeru, hurry it up, we have to leave!" the Wildcat's coach yelled at the player.

"I have to go now, everyone's waiting for me."

"TK," Kari shouted as she jogged towards him right before he could step on the bus. "I'll…I'll be waiting for you…" she blushed.

The blond grinned at her before pressing his lips against hers in a quick, simple kiss. "I know." He turned around and stepped on the bus, just as Davis and Ken approached the group.

"Kari…Kari…Kari…" Davis arrogantly spoke her name as he slowly drew near her. He released a low whistle of disapproval before he took off his shades to stuff them in his pocket as he continued. "I always thought you appreciated the _finer_ things life has to offer. It makes me wonder why you settled for such a sloppy kiss from someone who's totally unworthy of you."

Kari froze in place and her skin turned ghost-white as she listened to _his_ voice. _Oh, no_! _Oh no, no, no, not now_! She gathered inner courage, turned around, and faced the narcissistic man standing in front of her. She looked into his stormy brown eyes, and knew he was up to something.

Everyone standing around gasped in horror at Davis' audacity…everyone except Ken—who merely shook his head and covered his face in his palm, not wanting to witness what was going to happen.

"You call that _kiss_? Feh," he snorted as he stepped even closer to her, close enough to feel her warm breath tingeing his lips. "Let me show you how a _real man_ kisses a _woman_."

Before the brunette could respond, she felt Davis wipe her lips free of TK's kiss, grab the back of her neck, and lasciviously crushed his lips against hers in a blazing, erotic kiss.

"No, way!"

"Oh, yes way!"

"I can't believe he did that!"

"Why her and not_ me_?" were some of the cries spectators hollered as they watched the make-out session on display before them.

Ken bravely peeked from behind his hand as he listened to the other students gasp in shock. He watched as Davis crudely kiss Kari in front of nearly the entire student body of Satsuki…including her boyfriend! _Damnit, Davis, you big ape_, he mentally lashed at his best friend.

Kari kept her fists balled at her sides as she tried vainly to regain some self-control. Her efforts became useless when she felt Davis' tongue snake past her lips, stimulating hers. Her cloudy, hazy eyes gently fluttered closed, and her solid bones became mere gelatin fragments. In other words, she reacted like usually does whenever Davis was near…

…she became aroused with unreleased, erotic passion.

The ropes binding her self-control promptly unraveled. Kari felt her warm liquid pool from her womb and soak her panties, and her lower muscles tighten responsively. _Oh, yes, Davis_…

She lifted her arms to hold his body closer to hers to ignite their kiss, but their prurient session halted when she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind, yanking her away from her employer.

Ken took off his frames once more and pocketed them before he grabbed his best friend, pulling him away from Kari. "Davis what in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, I remember you," TK narrowed his eyes at the man who boldly and stupidly kissed his girlfriend in front of everyone. "You're that jerk who bumped into me in the hallway last week!" He growled at the brunet as he balled his fists, preparing to strike.

Davis did the same, not one to back down from an upcoming brawl. "Yeah, I did. Whoever taught you how to kiss obviously taught you wrong! I was just showing the little lady how is _really_ done!"

"Why I oughta…" TK raised his fists, merely centimeters from Davis' face with a contemptuous look in his almost black eyes.

"There's really no need for violence," Ken interceded as he pushed Davis behind him. "You'll have to forgive my friend. He's…_bipolar_…"

"Humph," the blond snorted uninterestingly as he turned to his girlfriend, whose face was red from humiliation, shock, and from indecent thoughts of her and Davis having hot, sweaty sex coursing through her mind. "Are you alright, Kari?"

"Um…" she looked down at her sneakers and shrugged helplessly. "Y-yes…TK…I'm fine," she lied. _No, I'm not_!_ Just when I thought I could last this weekend without TK, Davis goes and pulls this…this…_stunt! _My body practically has a mind of its own_! _Kami, help me because I really, _really_ want him, now_!

"I'm glad your girlfriend is feeling okay after what my mentally-challenged friend did to her," Ken covered Davis' mouth to keep him from screaming out anything ignorant. "We'll…we'll just be on our way, now…" He used his strength to push Davis through the group of students, away from Kari.

"Alright, show's over folks, there's nothing to see here," the Wildcats coach shouted at the wide-eyed, gaping crowd. "Takeru," he inclined his head towards the bus, "come on."

Satsuki's star player nodded at his coach. Facing his girlfriend, he said, "Kari, you tell me if that leech gets anywhere near you, understand? I'll deal with him as soon as I get back."

Kari only nodded mutely as she watched as her boyfriend climb on the large bus before it sped away. _I can't believe I actually missed work just to endure this_!

All the students groaned as they headed inside the school building, protesting that there was no longer anything left to watch.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Wha…huh…?" the brunette turned around at the tsking sound behind her. "Yolei?" Kari choked out surprisingly. "I thought you left with the others."

"So many men," the lavender-haired student grinned mischievously, "so little time."

The hostess' shoulders slumped as she stood before her best friend. "What do you want, Yolei?"

"I want to know what you're going to do now that TK's gone for the weekend. You were _so_ into that kiss."

"I was _not_!" Kari immediately denied her best friend's accusation, although her blush said otherwise. "I was just…"

"…acting upon your instincts," Yolei finished for her. "I don't blame you, either. Davis is one _great_ kisser, and he's hot to boot!"

"Where are you going with this?" Kari sighed irritably as she headed for the school's parking lot with Yolei following behind, both young women ready to go home.

"The question is…where are _you_ going with this? What are you going to do now that your boyfriend's gone Kari?"

"Huh…?" Yolei never gave her friend a chance to reply as she stalked past her.

- - - - -

"I hope you realized what you've done," Ken spoke as he drove away from the college.

"I know _exactly_ what I've done," Davis replied as he reclined in the buttery-soft leather of the passenger's seat. "I'm making Kari wants me, even more so now that her boyfriend is gone. By nighttime she's gonna knock on my door _begging _for me to slide inside of her, and this time…I _won't_ say 'no'."

Ken glanced towards his left at his best friend before settling his eyes on the road. "You have to play mind games with the girl in order for her to want you?"

The restaurateur cackled before responding. "She's _always_ wanted me, Ken. I'm just pushing things a bit further in my direction, that's all. It's just like taking candy from a baby."

"Whatever you say, you sneaky, manipulative hentai," the realtor replied.

"Hey," Davis shrugged carelessly, "all's fair in war and sex."

"Oh, so now it's just 'sex'? I thought you actually loved her, Davis."

Davis sighed as he stared out of the passenger's window. "I care about Kari, a _lot_, but maybe I've mistaken my feelings for something more..."

"Nope," Ken quickly replied, silencing his best friend, "you're definitely in love with her. You just have strange ways of showing it. At this point, you're willing to do anything to get her…"

"…in my bed."

"I repeat…'whatever'. I'm through dealing with you on this subject." The two young men rode on in silence as Ken continued to drive.

- - - - -

"Is it wrong to feel attracted to two men at the same time?" Kari asked the young woman later that evening as she rested her tired body on the sofa. "Does that make me a whore?"

"Hikari, you're young and you're feeling things that any woman would feel if they were in your shoes," Catherine replied as she wheeled a tray of hot mint tea and sugar-free cookies in the living room, stopping in front of her. She sat next to the student, reached for a cup of tea and continued.

"We're only human and the flesh is weak, but the burning desires we feel for others are strong. Just because you find yourself enraptured by two men at once doesn't make you a whore." Catherine sipped her tea before replacing the cup on the tray. "It simply means that you want two men, nothing more."

Kari also reached for a cup of tea and sipped the piping hot beverage before speaking. "I only came here tonight because my boyfriend's away for the weekend, and…and I didn't want to be…alone…" she held her head in shame.

"…and you want Daisuke to fill that void?" Catherine asked, although she knew the answer.

Kari lifted her head to respond, but the sound of a key turning in the lock startled her. _Oh, great, Davis is home_! Sweat suddenly leaked from her pores as nervousness overwhelmed her. _How am I supposed to ask him to spend the weekend with me, now_?

Before their guest could turn the lock, the busty blonde immediately stood and opened the door for her employer. "Bonjour, Monsieur Motomiya!" she greeted him excitedly before she closed her eyes, leaning forward to give him a smooth, sensual kiss on his lips.

_What in the world_… For the first time since she met Catherine, Kari began to wonder if her relationship with Davis was more than the average employer/employee relationship, or what something more going on between the two? She instantly felt a chilling surge of jealously ice her veins.

Davis responded by grabbing the back of his maid's head, crushing her lips firmly against his. He knew something was up. Catherine usually greeted him with a kiss whenever she was excited about something.

He released her and twirled a lock of her full, curly hair around his finger, asking, "What was that for?" He entered his penthouse and his eyes immediately landed on his guest.

Kari swallowed the lump of hidden fear down her esophagus, blinking at her former "teacher".

"You have a guest," Catherine squealed as if nothing just progressed between her and Davis. She closed and locked the door, and stood behind Kari, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders, who also rose from the sofa. "Hikari has a request for you."

"Oh," Davis' brow rose in mock curiosity. He knew what Kari wanted from him, he just wanted to hear her say the words. He folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her to speak.

Catherine gave Kari a little push in Davis' direction for support. "Go on, Hikari, Daisuke's an _extremely _impatient man. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Um…I…" she shyly linked her fingers together, her mind still reeling from the searing kiss they shared early that morning. "…wanted to know…if…" she looked up at him and grinned weakly. "M-my…my birthday is tomorrow…and…I want to spend it…with you…"

The next few minutes for Kari felt like days as she waited for Davis' response. His face and eyes were hard, not giving away any emotion he might be feeling now. Soon she felt his arms circle her torso, pulling her against his body.

"We have all weekend, don't we?" he asked her.

Kari tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, her cheeks flushing scarlet. "Yes…yes Davis…we do…" _I'll suffer the consequences when the time comes._

"Oh, _heureux jour_!" Catherine clapped her hands together and cheered, bouncing around the living room like a child.

_Yep, just as I predicted_, Davis thought wryly as he massaged the tense muscles in Kari's back, _just like taking candy from a baby. Yoink_!


	23. Lesson 23: Edited

"_This love is a private affair…" _**Tevin Campbell**; _I'm Ready_

**Lesson 23:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"I'm a whore, I'm a whore, and I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be planning to go away with Davis tomorrow after my boyfriend left this morning. It's funny because the thing is…I _want_ to go away with him. I want to spend my birthday with him, and I don't _feel_ like a whore.

"He kissed me today, and my entire body tingled just from feeling his lips against mine. TK's great and all, but he never made me feel like _that_ after a single kiss! Hmm…TK…I repeated to myself that I was going to focus more on our relationship and forget about Davis, but Davis appeared from _nowhere_ and…and spontaneously _kissed_ _me_! That's Davis for you though, always doing the unexpected. I can never guess what's going to happen whenever I'm with him, and maybe that's what I like about him.

"He's so…_different_ from TK. TK's the Golden Boy of our school, and he treats me with the utmost respect. He gets along well with _everyone_ and it's as if…when you meet him, it's difficult to hate him. He has that effect on people. Again, it's funny because that's what I like about _him_.

"Then there's Davis. Davis is the definition of free-spiritedness. He doesn't care how people perceive him, he just does whatever he wants to do, consequences be darned. The way he kissed me today in front of everyone proved that. He also handles me…hmm…well…at times he can be gentle, like the night when we started our first lesson. Other times he gets extremely _rough_ with me, like the day after he found out about TK and me.

"I get excited knowing that there are so many sides to that man, it makes me just want to discover them all. He just has that…_something_ that TK doesn't possess…not to mention that my hormones are set ablaze whenever I'm near him. How can I focus on TK when I can't even control myself whenever I'm around Davis? The only remedy I can think of curing my illness is to be with Davis.

"Kami I want him, but I can't stop wanting TK. The two are like yin and yang, night and day, Heaven and Hades. They're so different, but my feelings for them are equal. Is there a way that I can have _both_ of them?

"Listen to me. My family would have a _fit_ if they knew what was going on in my life. Tai will _definitely _kill both TK and Davis, and my mother would probably look down upon me with shame and contempt. My father is another story altogether. He'll just drink away the dilemma until he forgets anything ever happened.

"I wish my life was simple. Who knew being attracted to two men came with so many fallouts? If I was like you, I _know_ I wouldn't have this problem." Kari turned to her side and faced the large, stuffed Gatomon resting next to her bed.

"I know you're probably wondering if I'm going through all of this and I haven't even _slept_ with Davis, then why I'm choosing to go out with him tomorrow. That would just increase my problems." Kari blinked a few times and swallowed hard before answering.

"Because Gatomon, I want him, and now that TK's away for the weekend, I intend to _have _him. Sounds like something that a slut would say, right?"

Gatomon just continued to stare at her owner, not speaking.

"Well, if being a woman with erotic needs make me a slut, then so be it. My body's entitled to pleasure just like everyone else's. I shouldn't have to hold back because TK's in my life. He's away, and that's what counts. Davis is here, and I'm determined to enjoy myself. Davis is the one who taught me to go after what I want, and tomorrow I'm going to do just that."

Kari gave her stuffed cat a weak smile before turning off her bedside lamp. "Thank goodness you're not real, Gatomon. I couldn't deal with anyone judging me right now. However, something tells me if you were, you never would."

- - - - -

"I'd gather that everything's in order, Catherine?" Davis spoke into his cell phone the next day as he led the way inside the grand lobby of the Four Seasons Chinzan-so Tokyo hotel. "Great, I appreciate everything you've done. No, I'm not going to give you details of my weekend with Kari. Ken's not going to tell you anything because I plan to keep my weekend confidential. I am not a party-pooper! It's none of his business, nor is it yours. Goodbye." He flipped his cell close and pocketed it before approaching the dark-haired, female desk clerk.

"I have a reservation for the Imperial Suite for two under the name 'Motomiya'," Davis said as he protectively wrapped his arms around Kari's shoulders, pulling her against his chest.

The birthday girl closed her fingers around his arms and groaned tiredly. "_Davis_, can I take my blindfold off, now? I feel silly wearing this thing in public."

"Not yet, Kari," the restaurateur kissed the top of her hair. "I have to make sure everything's okay for your birthday."

The cleric looked at the couple weirdly before typing on the computer, checking for the name "Motomiya". "Ah, yes, Mr. Motomiya," the brunette nodded as she typed a few more times before outstretching her hand. "All I need to see is your credit card, and I'll hand you and your guest your keys."

Davis dug in his back pocket for his wallet, opened it and gave the woman his Platinum Visa. A few moments later, a male Bell Attendant helped the couple with their bags and escorted them to their room on the fourteenth floor.

"Please enjoy your stay here at Chinzan-so," he bowed before Kari and Davis.

The entrepreneur nodded, handing the worker a few folded bills of yen before entering the room, holding Kari close.

After closing and locking the hotel door, he looked around the large entry hall nodding his approval before entering the living quarters. Once he checked to make sure everything was in place, he removed the college student's blindfold.

Kari's hazel eyes widened as she took in the décor of the spacious living room. "Oh…oh my…_Davis_…" The grand room was decorated in willow green Imperial-style furniture, which had two enormous sofas, matching armchairs, an oak coffee table and matching end tables, ivory porcelain lamps, floor-to-ceiling windows, and a 127-centimeter (50-inch) satellite, plasma screen television.

Davis stood aside, smirking cockily as his future lover paced the entire suite. _I knew she'd like it_._ I must admit_,_ it _is _spectacular_.

"This is…wow!" She entered the eight-person dining area, still marveling at the rich, oak furniture. She walked inside the adjacent kitchen, wondering why anyone would need a kitchen staying at a hotel. "This place is nicer than my home!" she squealed before rushing ahead of him to enter one of the three bedrooms.

"_Ohmigod_," Davis heard Kari scream from one of the rooms. "This is so…_pretty_!"

He chuckled before stuffing his hands in his pockets, following her. "I guess this means she's in the right room," he muttered jokingly.

Kari covered her mouth with her hands after her outburst from embarrassment. She scanned the grandiose bedroom, her whole body shaking with eager enthusiasm and anxiousness. In the center was a four-poster, canopy king sized bed carved in rich oak. Large, willow green pillows covered the top portion, matching the willow green, goose-down comforter, 800 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, and silk drapes floating from the oak canopy posts. The room also had an 81-centimeter (32-inch) satellite LCD television that rested in a corner.

She looked out of the floor-to-ceiling, double French glass doors that led to the balcony, admiring the Tokyo skyline. Kari watched for a few seconds as day slowly faded to evening.

Ivory porcelain lamps set atop the oak nightstands, along with several vases of lavender flowers, which coiled around vanilla orchids surrounding the room. It was then Kari noticed the soft, sweet scent of lavender and vanilla drifting in the air.

Hesitantly she approached one of the vases and caressed the feathery petal of a vanilla orchid. Facing Davis, she asked, "But…but…_how_? How did you…? You do know that vanilla and lavender aren't grown here in Japan, right?"

Davis rolled his eyes and snorted irritably at his naive guest. "Kari, will you just shut up and enjoy this weekend? It's your birthday, have fun and _relax_."

"Oh…okay…" Kari's face darkened from his harsh phrase, her feelings slightly hurt, but she immediately shook her head and entered one of three grand bathrooms. Her breath caught in her throat as she observed the marble décor of the sunken tub, sink and electronic toilet. A mini satellite television was perched above the tub, and a guest powder room was located near the living room.

She looked down into the bubbly water that had vanilla petals floating in it, and said, "This is a bit much, don't you think, Davis? It's not like I'm being unappreciative, but…I never had someone do so much for me for my birth…" she trailed off when she turned around and faced the brunet, wide-eyed with surprise.

Davis stood before her holding a gold-plated champagne bucket filled with crushed ice, with a bottle of Dom Pérignon Rosé in one hand. In the other were two crystal flutes. His brown eyes were cloudy with desire and a villainous smirk was the only thing he wore.

Kari swallowed a little bit of saliva to wet her dry throat when she saw her employer naked, hard, heavy and ready for her, "…day."

"I say we should have a toast. A toast to celebrate twenty years of living," Davis grinned as he placed the bucket and champagne flutes on the floor next to the tub. "Today's your day, Kari. I'm here to treat you. Lose the clothes; I want us to bathe together."

"I…I…but I haven't…" the college student flushed at Davis' request. She looked at the marble floor shyly, and said, "…but we just got here, and I…"

"Kari, you must've been mistaken," he slowly progressed towards her, leaning forward until their lips barely touched. "I wasn't _asking _you to take off your clothes. I'm _demanding_ you to do it. Now hurry up, I don't want the water to turn cold." He stepped past her and lowered his body inside the warm, soapy water, relaxing his head against the leather headrest.

The brunette gulped nervously, flabbergasted at Davis' dominance. _He's completely taken control of everything_! _He's right though_, _today's my day and I should embrace it_. _After all_, _that's why I'm here_.

She reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, tossing it to the floor. Kari kicked off her shoes and socks, and began to remove her pants, the whole time Davis reclined in the tub, watching her.

He folded his arms behind his head, smirking maniacally as Kari continued to undress. _She doesn't realize how sexy she looks right now_. _I just _love_ it when she blushes_; _she blushes from the tops of her breasts up to her cheeks_, _and it's so damned cute_.

Once her panties were off, Kari stepped towards the tub and inserted her toes in the water, testing the temperature. "Mmm…it's warm."

"Here, let me help you." Davis stood and grabbed her hands, helping her inside the tub. He laid back and gathered Kari against his chest, kissing her earlobe.

Sighing joyously, Kari relaxed her back against his chest and breathed, "This feels…_nice_…_very_…nice… _Ahh_…I never would have dreamt that I would be here with you, like this."

"This is only the beginning, Kari." Davis reached for the flutes, handing her one, and the bottle of Dom. He popped the cork and poured the lightly carbonated beverage in their glasses. "Drink it all, Kari."

The brunette did as he requested. She inhaled the soothing aroma of rose petals from the drink before guzzling the cool liquid down her throat. She felt the slight sting of the beverage tickle her esophagus, causing her to release little bursts of coughs. "Oh, I…I didn't know it was going to taste like _that_! I've never had champagne before."

"That's because you drunk it too fast," the entrepreneur told her. "Here," he handed her the second glass and pried the empty one from her hand, placing it on the floor. "I want you to drink all of this, too."

"Um…you're not going to have some, Davis?" Kari asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah," he answered as he grabbed her hand and raised the flute to her lips, forcing her to drink the champagne. "I'll have some later."

Kari swallowed all of the alcohol, welcoming the bitter, burning taste. "Ahh…" she cleared her throat and replaced the empty flute next its twin. She relaxed against Davis chest again, taking comfort being in his arms inside the warm, bubble bath.

"My head's a little dizzy," she admitted with a peaceful sigh, snuggling against him.

"That means the champagne is helping you relax," Davis said as he reached for a small bottle of lavender and vanilla body wash. _Catherine really _did_ come through for me_. _She got Kari's favorite body wash and everything right down to a tee_. "How about if I help you wash?"

The birthday girl chuckled hesitantly as a shadowy crimson hue darkened over her face. She cleared her throat again and said, "Yes, yes I'd like that very much."

Without replying, Davis opened the bottle and poured the gel over her bare breasts, carefully paying attention to her sensitive, puckered nipples. Setting the bottle aside, he dipped his hands underneath the water and massaged the semi-fluid soap over her skin.

"_Mmm_…_Davisss_…" Kari groaned erotically, tossing her head back against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and arched her spine, making her chest rise to meet his teasing, slippery hands working over her mounds of flesh, tweaking and pulling hard at her peaks. "Ohh…this feels so…_go-o-od_…"

The restaurateur made a path of butterfly kisses along her ear before dipping the tip of his tongue inside the canal. Gently blowing his breath inside, he grinned wickedly when goose bumps rose against her flesh from his actions. "I'm very thorough, Kari. I think it's time that you rinsed off."

"Okay, I'll…"

"Allow me," Davis picked up the Rosé and poured the cool liquid over her breasts, allowing the champagne to wash away the gentle suds from her skin. He then tilted the bottle over her shoulders, the fluid cascading down her body, chilling her.

Kari felt the frosty beverage encounter her skin and she instantly covered herself, shivering. "Th-th-that's…_**brisk**_!"

Davis chuckled at her naïveté and poured more of the Rosé over her. "Just _relax_, Kari. If you're cold, allow me to warm you up." He placed the bottle down again and languorously lapped at the alcohol from her neck, gently slurping away the nectar. More dripped down her back and Davis bent his head, stretching his neck to smooth the flat of his tongue across her shoulder blades and down her spine until his chin touched the water. He came back up and repeated his slow, torturous actions, whist Kari cried out euphorically.

"Oh…oh Davis…um…" She inhaled and exhaled heavily as her vision became blurry through her watery eyes. The love muscle between her thighs ached with unreleased desire, and she felt herself becoming wet, not because of the water, either.

"Straddle me, Kari," she heard him say right before he grabbed her waist, lifting her slightly. She turned around and lowered her body over his, making a few suds cascade over the tub.

She squeezed her eyes shut, clutched his shoulders, and groaned fervidly when she felt his hardened, male flesh settle comfortably against her arousal-heavy center. "_Ohh_…ohh Davis…I _feel it_… I _**feel it**_…," she whimpered passionately. Kari rocked her hips a little, grinding him. The water sloshed against their bodies, only adding to the building desire between the couple.

"I wanna suck your breasts," he barely breathed, his voice dry and hoarse with lust. Davis pulled her forward and lowered his mouth to her champagne-drenched bosom, grabbing her chest; he squeezed both mounds of flesh together and lowered his head to devour her breasts.

He carefully bit her nipples before laving each one with his tongue. Davis released a deep, guttural groan, as he tasted the alcohol along with the faint flavor of the body wash. He sucked and slurped, smacking against her skin, all the while Kari fisted his hair, pushing his head closer, trapping him against her heart, rubbing her groin savagely against his.

"Oh, oh yes, Davis!" she hollered to the ceiling as ripples of ecstasy traveled along her nerves, pooling liquid from between her legs.

His employee giggled a little before speaking. "I…I never had a bath like…this… This…this was _great_…Davis…"

"You haven't seen nothing yet, babe," he grinned as he lightly stroked her clitoris with his thumb underneath the water, eliciting hiccups of desire from her. Lowering his voice, he added, "I'm gonna make love to you in so many ways. Slow. Hard. Any way you want it, with my fingers, my lips, tongue, mouth, and my dick. I want this weekend to be perfect for you, Kari. Just you wait."

"Hmm," Kari sighed as she snuggled closer to him, embracing in his body warmth because the bath water was beginning to cool around their bodies. She tilted her head upward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm getting a little cold, Davis. I'm ready to get out, now."

He stood and Kari outstretched her hand, linking her fingers with his. Davis stepped from the tub with Kari following behind. He reached for a terry cloth towel and wrapped the thick fabric around her body.

She clutched the towel and watched as Davis bent to retrieve the bottle of Dom. She looked at him questioningly, and before she could ask what he was planning, Davis beat her to the punch.

"I have plans for this. We're not done with this, yet," he chuckled wickedly, leading the way from the bathroom to the bedroom.


	24. Lesson 24: Edited

"_Ain't never had no one that does it quite like you do…"_ **Faith Evans**; _Keep the Faith_

**Lesson 24:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"Oh…Davis…" Kari gently blinked her eyes opened and lifted her back from the bed to stare down at her employer. "You're…that…I…was…_incredible_…"

"Yeah," Davis smirked wickedly and leaned back on his heels, "I am. Now it's time for me to give you your birthday present."

"Really?" the birthday girl's eyes widened with excitement as she moved back against the bed, settling her spine against the many pillows that decorated it. "You've already gone through so much trouble with this weekend getaway that I feel like I don't deserve anymore presents. Besides, I still feel guilty about disappointing your sister by missing work just to be here with you."

Davis shrugged her words off carelessly as he stood and headed towards the nightstand. "Nah, don't worry about Jun. She owes me, anyway." He opened his drawer and clutched a black, velvet case in his hand, knowing Kari was watching his every movement.

He faced her and presented the velvet box to her. "So…you say that you don't deserve anymore gifts from me, eh? Okay," he shrugged casually, loving the look of disappointed shock on Kari's face. "I can't force you to accept this gift I purchased especially for you. Hmm, and to think that I had this imported all the way from New York City in America exclusively from the world-famous Jacob & Co."

It was then that Kari noticed the famous Jacob & Co. logo engraved on the case. _Diamonds_, she thought incredulously, _Davis bought me _diamonds _for my birthday_?

"I…guess I have no choice but to return it…"

"**NO**!" Kari shouted as she leapt from her spot on the bed to rush and snatch the case from Davis' hands.

The entrepreneur gave her a look of astonishment as he shook his sore hands to alleviate the pain caused by Kari snatching the jewelry case out of them. "Wha…"

Realizing what she'd done, the student looked to the floor with humiliation. She blushed and apologized for her actions. "I-I'm sor-ry… I meant that…well, since you went through all of that trouble getting this for me…I-I should be thankful." Looking up at him, she gave her employer her best smile and said, "Thank you, Davis."

Grinning with amusement dancing in his eyes, he replied, "Don't mention it, Kari. You're welcome. Now, let's sit down so I can show you what I got for you."

"Alright," she agreed.

Together they sat next to each other on the bed and Davis helped Kari pry the case open for her. When the jewelry was reveled, Kari couldn't prevent the gasp of joy that escaped past her lips. "Wow…Davis…it's…this is _beautiful_…"

Glittering from the bedroom lights were a pair of pink and white, heart-shaped diamond drop earrings, and a matching pink and white, heart-shaped diamond drop necklace. "_Ohh_…"

"I…guess this means you like your birthday present," Davis grinned as he scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing.

Kari looked at him with pink tinting her cheeks, marveling how at that exact moment he reminded her of her brother. _I never noticed it before_, _but they almost look alike_. "Yes, I-I like it very much. Thank you again, Davis," she said as she reached for the earrings, inserting them in her pierced ears.

"Here, let me put the necklace on you." He retrieved the jewelry from the case and placed it around her neck. Gently, he caressed the smooth skin of her neck and shoulders, causing goose bumps to prick her skin again that night, and clasped the diamonds above her shoulders.

Once finished, Davis massaged her arms with slow, even strokes as he inhaled the delicate fragrance of vanilla and lavender from her skin. He gripped her lightly and laid her against the pillows.

For several moments, he stared silently at her amazing body glowing underneath the bedroom lights. The diamonds twinkled brightly, and he simply loved how Kari looked wearing her birthday jewelry…and nothing else. "Gods, Kari you're beautiful…" he breathed, barely audibly.

Kari closed her shining, hazel eyes and began to blush a deep rose. Sighing heavily, she said, "Thank you, Davis."

He covered her nude body with his own; gritting his teeth as he felt her slick womanhood lay beneath his engorged length, and his chest pressed against her breasts. He leaned down to give her a deep, passion-filled kiss on her lips. She willingly opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry into her warm, moist grotto. Their tongues danced together, as their bodies grinded harmonically.

Davis' fingers crept down Kari's body, pausing at her stiffened, swollen clit. He cradled it between his forefinger and thumb, steadily twisting and pulling at it, making her cry out in salacious merriment.

"Yes…touch me there, Davis…," she whispered into his mouth as she tugged on his hair, using it as a means to keep control over her body contorting from his actions. "I love it…"

Removing his mouth from hers, Davis said, "I see you're ready, Kari. I'm ready to join you, too."

He positioned himself in between her thighs over her opening and laced her fingers with his own. Looking deeply into her eyes, he breathed, "I don't wanna wait anymore. I've waited too long for this moment, Kari. Tonight's the night, and the time is _now_. I want you. I love you, Kari."

"Oh…Davis…" Kari blinked away the dam of tears that threatened to break pass the barrier of her eyelids as she listened to his confession. She stared into his dark eyes and knew he meant every word he said. She thought back to the day when he first confessed it to her over a week ago.

"_Does he _love _you the way I do_?_ Yeah, you heard right; I love you, Kari. Why I'm telling you all of this now, I don't know. It's crystal clear you made your choice. So now, you have to live with it. I'd be lying if I said I hope he makes you happy, so I'm just going to say I wish _you_ the best of luck._"

_He was so patient with me, never acting upon his instincts even when all I could think about was TK_… Kari mused to herself, _and now here we are_, _together on the night of my twentieth birthday,_ _and I can't think of a better person to spend this night with but Davis_.

Cradling his face in her palms, she softly replied, "You've taught me so much since that night I approached you, Davis." Kari looked away for a brief second, grinning as she thought of the dirty things they did together prior to this moment. "Most importantly you taught me how to go after what I want, no matter what, and that's why I'm here. I want you, Davis. I don't want to think about anything or anyone…just us together."

Releasing her hold on him, Kari splayed her arms on the bed and smiled sexily at Davis. "Make me a woman tonight; make me yours, Davis."

Using one hand to caress her arousal-swollen breasts, Davis used the other to guide himself past her opening, and inside her liquid warmth. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back, savoring the feeling of Kari's sweet, wet walls clenching his blood-swollen rod.

Kari undoubtedly cared deeply for Davis; although she knew she didn't love him…or rather, she wasn't ready to admit she loved him because she was still involved with TK. _Right now, it doesn't matter_. _I'm here with him, and he's giving me pleasure like never before_…_ohh, sweet Kami_!

The entrepreneur collapsed on top of Kari's breasts in a sweaty, lust-filled bundle, exhaling heavily as he tried his hardest to catch his breath. Their speedy, beating hearts lazily slowed to a moderate pace, and he purred contently as he felt Kari's fingers tracing lazy circles along his damp back.

"I-I'm sorry if I…hurt you…" Davis closed his eyes and whispered against her chest, taking a perky, honey-hued nipple in his mouth, sucking the salty-flavored sweat from it little by little.

"Mmm..." Kari sighed happily and chuckled at how Davis looked to her, nursing from her bosom like an infant. _He looks so cute_, _like a little baby_ _feeding from its mother_. Her smile immediately turned into a scowl when she felt a sharp pain shoot throughout her body from in between her legs. "I'm alright…really…"

"You're lying," he replied simply, never opening his eyes nor taking his mouth off her breast. "I just felt you squeeze your legs together."

"Oh," she also forgot that Davis never pulled out of her, either.

Together they lay in peace, neither saying a word, neither wanting to ruin the blissful moment between them. "Let's get some sleep. I really worked you over tonight."

Kari gave her lover a hard pinch on his shoulder, although he never reacted to it. "You're such a pervert. However, you're right; we need our rest. I am tired…"

"…and sore," Davis added jokingly.

"That, too," Kari giggled, too drained to reply with a snappy comeback. "Thank you…Davis…tonight was beautiful."

Davis lifted his head from her chest to gaze into her eyes, again. "I love you, Kari."

The college student fingered her necklace and smiled lovingly at him. "I know, Davis."

"_Pffft_!" he snorted sarcastically before saying, "One of these days I'm going to make you say you love me." He returned to sucking her breasts.

_I believe I already do_, _Davis_, Kari said to herself, _but I'm just not ready to say it aloud_. She allowed the feeling of his warm mouth grazing her sensitive nipples to lull her to sleep.

- - - - -

The next morning Kari shamelessly stood outside nude on the balcony overlooking the city, and the Japanese gardens of the hotel. She just returned from her shower and brushing her teeth, when she decided to look for Davis, but he wasn't in their suite. _Hmm_, _he must've decided to eat the complimentary breakfast served here_. On cue, Kari's stomach began to rumble.

_Speaking of which_, _I'm hungry_, _too_. She turned around to leave, but gasped when her face met the broad chest of her fully dressed, weekend lover. "Davis," she looked up at him, "when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago," he grinned down at her, "but I saw you standing outside all naked and stuff, and I couldn't help but to enjoy the view."

Kari shrugged casually and lowered her lids. "Before I met you, there's no way I would've ever thought about standing outside naked. I feel confident whenever I'm around you."

"I'm flattered you do, but," Davis embraced her and pulled her inside their suite, "I don't want everyone in Tokyo to see your body. Only I am allowed that privilege."

The brunette giggled girlishly as the restaurateur playfully tackled her on the bed. "You're really stingy when it comes to me."

"I told you before that I don't like to share." He kissed her lips, down to her neck and shoulders, just before lapping at her nipples with his tongue.

Kari pushed his head aside and sat up when she noticed the bowl of fruit resting on top of the nightstand. "Hey, you brought breakfast."

"Yeah, I figured you were hungry, so I went downstairs to the lobby to grab some fruit." Davis also lifted himself to sit in front of her. "I wanted to feed it to you."

A warm blush painted her features as Kari smiled demurely at her employer. "That'd be great. I would love that."

"I knew you would," Davis said as he reached for a tangerine slice. He cupped her chin with his left hand, and used his right to feed her to juicy, citrus fruit.

Kari bit into the sub-tropical fruit and savored the sweet flavor on her tongue. Some juice squirted against her lips, chin, and his fingers, and Kari licked the tips of his digits clean.

Her employer leaned forward to suck the essence her chin and lips, kissing every centimeter of skin that covered with the nectar.

"This tastes really good," Kari beamed, and then moaned passionately when she felt Davis sucking her neck. "I want more…"

"…breakfast?" Davis asked, although the erection in his pants wanted something else for their morning.

"Uh, huh," she nodded, "give me some more…"

"As you wish," he reached for a ripe, blood red strawberry and aimed it towards her lips. When Kari reached for it, Davis cruelly pulled away and bit into the small fruit, leaving a small portion sticking out past his lips.

"Hey, that was mine!" Kari cried out, reaching for the strawberry, again. Unfortunately, Davis leaned backwards, out of her reach. "Oh, no you don't!" Kari pinned him underneath her, "That's my breakfast, oh!"

She felt his hardness through his jeans pressing against her belly and gasped. "Davis…?"

Davis rotated his hips into her belly and pulled her down for a strawberry-filled kiss. Together they tasted the fruit from each other mouths' as their lips meshed. He cupped her cheeks and moved her body along his. "I want you," he groaned through their grinding.

Kari's head snapped up and she looked around the bedroom. "I hear a noise…almost like a cat meowing…"

Davis also sat up and looked around the room. "I don't hear anything."

_Rrrh_.

"See? There it is, again. It's very faint, but I can hear it," she told him. "Davis, I think there's a cat in this room…"

_Damn_ _and I was just about to get some_! "Fine," sighing irritably, Davis stood in front of Kari and said, "I was going to save this surprise for later, but since the little booger won't shut up…"

Kari looked on as Davis got down on his knees and pulled something from underneath the bed. She looked at a small, white box with large holes in it. The faint meowing sounds became louder as Davis placed the box on the bed next to her.

"Happy birthday, Kari," he shrugged and sat next to his employee.

Kari looked from the box to Davis and back again. Immediately excitement grew within her and she lifted the lid to reveal a small, white female kitten with large, aquamarine eyes. _Oh_ _my_, _Kami_…_she's beautiful_; _she reminds me of my Gatomon plushy_…

Cradling the kitten in her palms, Kari looked at Davis with pure admiration and gave him a smile full of joy and gratitude. She used one hand to grab the back of his head, pulling him towards her for a thank you kiss. "I love her already."

Davis said nothing; he only watched as the kitten looked at both of the humans with her large, curious, aqua eyes before opening her mouth to yawn.

"First the weekend getaway, then the diamonds, and now a kitten… Davis…I…"

"Shh…"Davis pressed his finger against Kari's lips and pointed at her new pet. "She's sleeping. Let's lay her down." He reached for one of the many decorative pillows on the bed and placed it on the floor. Kari ever so gently laid her kitten on top of the pillow and watched at the feline curled in a ball on top of the cushion.

"I think we should do the same," he whispered to her.

"We have to checkout soon," Kari reminded him.

"It's still early in the morning," Davis shrugged as he pushed Kari backwards against the bed, "we have plenty of time left before noon."

Kari caressed his chest as she began to unbutton his shirt. "Davis you're spoiling me."

"It's because I love you, Kari."

She pulled him against her for another morning kiss, thinking, _I love you, too, Davis_.


	25. Lesson 25

"_Sometimes heart strings can be broken, you just got to keep on going…"_ **Dru Hill**; _Dru Hill_

**Lesson 25:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

"Daisuke, what's wrong? You've been in a sour mood all day." Catherine asked her friend as she sat next to him on the sofa. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked deeply into his brown eyes.

His eyes were emotionless…hard…stoic…cold. His naturally tanned skin was pale and, Catherine moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek and gasped when she felt his cool skin against her warm palm.

She pulled back and moved a bit away from him to gain some distance. "You're scaring me, Daisuke. Ever since you returned from your trip with Hikari a week ago, you've been acting weird. What happened? Why won't you talk to me?"

"She's engaged, Catherine, and naturally he's upset about it."

Davis' housekeeper looked up as Ken entered his apartment. He closed the front door and sat next to Catherine to explain the details of Davis' love life.

"Well, it's like this," Ken began as he relaxed his back against the cushions of the sofa and sighed. "The following day after Kari and Davis returned her boyfriend paid her a visit…"

- - - - -

It was late Monday evening when Kari finally settled in. She showered, dressed in her pajamas and prepared for bed. As she closed her eyes, thoughts of her and Davis and the weekend they shared entered her mind. A contended smile stretched her lips, and before she could drift away into dreamland, there was a knock at her front door.

Kari thought long and hard about not answering her door. She seriously considered letting the person on the other side knock until they got the message and went away.

Giving in due to curiosity, Kari painstakingly lifted the covers from her body and got out of bed. She padded barefoot across the carpet to answer the door.

"Who is it?" she hollered at her visitor.

"The love of your life," a male voice responded.

The honey-haired college student froze. A mixture of dread and excitement spread throughout her as she recognized _his_ voice.

"T…T…T…K…?" she hesitantly asked. She dreaded seeing him because she spent his championship weekend with another man. Yet she was also exited since it's been over forty-eight hours since she last seen him.

"The one and only," TK jokingly replied. "Now, are you gonna open this door or am I gonna continue to stand out here?"

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry TK!" Swallowing the fear that coursed through her veins, she allowed her excitement to take over and immediately unlocked her front door to allow her boyfriend entry.

"Hiya, babe," TK rushed inside Kari's apartment and gathered her in his arms.

He playfully swung her around, causing his girlfriend to giggle gleefully. "Hee…hee, ha…ha, TK please put me down! You're making me dizzy!"

"Okay, okay. I don't want you to get all nauseous on me." He placed her on her feet, shut, and locked the door. Facing her he said, "I come bearing good news and gifts."

Kari daintily placed a hand over her mouth and chuckled lightly. "TK, you're silly. Come," she grabbed his hand and led him to her sofa, "sit down." She glanced at the wall clock and frowned slightly. "It's after eleven pm. It's late. Why'd you stop by at this hour?"

"Well," TK grinned sheepishly as a light blush caresses his cheeks. "My team and I just arrived back from out of town, and I missed you, Kari."

His cerulean eyes held a deep sincerity that made Kari's face burn with gratitude and embarrassment.

"I…I…oh TK…" Kari looked down at her lap, too ashamed to face the smiling blond as guilt washed over her. She couldn't tell him she missed him, when just moments ago she was thinking about her employer. However, after seeing his face she was glad he decided to come over.

She felt it was best to steer the conversation to a more "safe zone", so she asked about his championship game. "How did it go in Kyoto? Did you win?" Kari looked up at him and felt even guiltier as TK's eyes were downcast towards the floor. Replacing his happy-faced grin was a thin, grim line.

"TK, I'm…I'm sorry that you lost, but I'm sure you tried your best, and…"

TK attempted to hold in his chuckles, but failed as a few snorts escaped his lips, which eventually turned into guffaws of laughter. "Ha…ha…ha, oh, man! Kari you should've seen the look on your _face_! I gotcha good, too, my team won! I scored the winning goal, too; _whoosh_!" He imitated shooting a basketball in the air with his hands as he told her the details of the game.

Kari's hazel eyes widened as her face redden with humiliation. She reached for TK's shoulder and pinched his skin, twisting his flesh between her fingers. "You…you…" she began to scold him, but he cut her words off with a passionate kiss.

He grabbed the back of her neck to push her face closer to his. TK felt Kari's body stiffen, and then relax against his frame. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, bringing her closer to him as he explored her sweet mouth with his tongue.

As TK laid her back against the sofa, he softly whispered, "I really missed you, Kari. I missed you badly and I'm glad to be here with you, tonight."

Kari gulped as her nerves vibrated continuously throughout her body. She looked up at him staring hard into his deep blue eyes, blinking several times before responding. "Yes…yes, TK, I missed you, too…"

TK rested comfortably on top of his girlfriend and showered her face and neck with gentle kisses to her skin. "I want to reunite with you, Kari. I want to feel myself inside of you…"

"T…K…" Kari gasped when she felt something solid pressed against her thigh through his pants. She stared at him curiously, as she rubbed her leg against the object. "Um…TK…something doesn't feel…right…" _Yeah_, _the fact that I just spent the weekend with Davis and now I'm here on my sofa with my boyfriend_. _This has_ _to stop_. _I don't have the guts to tell TK the truth_…_ Nevertheless_,_ I owe it to him_…

TK looked down at where Kari's leg was rubbing against him and he blushed. "Um…I didn't mean for you to feel…that…" He scratched the back of his head and chuckled playfully at her.

"Oh, TK," Kari's face turned pink as her boyfriend gave her one of his famous boyish smiles. She never could resist that natural, playful, boyish charm of his. "It's okay…" She sat up as TK got off her to sit at the other end of the sofa. "Um…if you don't mind me asking…what's in your pocket?"

"Well…I said that I was going to give you your birthday gift when I returned from my trip. I…planned on giving it to you later, but I guess I have no choice but to give it to you now…"

As TK reached in his pocket, Kari became giddy with excitement as she wondered what her boyfriend was giving her. She clasped her hands together and held her breath as she saw a black, velvet box clutched in TK's palm.

"I…guess I should give this to you the traditional way…" he gushed as he stood in front of her. He kneeled before her and reached for her left hand.

"I know it's soon, but my feelings for you are genuine and I can't stop thinking about you. Everyday I wake up after dreaming of you the night before. Whenever we're together, my life it's like, light fills my life. When we were apart this weekend, my life became dark. Even though I had a game to focus on, thoughts of you kept entering my mind. Heh," he chuckled lightly to ease the awkwardness of his proposal. "This has to be the lamest proposal in history…but with everything aside, I really do love you, Kari. I don't want to be without you. Please…marry me."

"Oh…my…gosh…_TK_…" Kari's hazel eyes widened with surprise as her heart pounded against her ribcage. Her breath caught in her throat as TK opened the box to reveal a 1-karat diamond engagement ring with a white gold band. "I…don't know what to say…"

"Well," he looked away and blushed, "after I ask you the question, you're supposed to say 'yes, TK,' and then I'll carry you to your room and make love to you till the morning." He looked back at her and grinned heartily at her.

"Well…I…um…yeah…" Words jumbled in Kari's throat as she tried desperately to think clearly about her situation. Her college crush is currently on his knees before her with an engagement ring. In her mind, she wanted to shout out, "Yes, I'll marry you!" but her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she thought about Davis. How could she say "yes" to TK, when she hasn't been honest with him?

"Yeah…yeah…as in 'yes'...Kari?" TK's cerulean eyes widened as hope filled his heart. He couldn't believe it; Kari was actually accepting his proposal!

"No!" Kari shouted and immediately regretted it as she witnessed the painful look that creased TK's face.

"No…?" TK asked hesitantly as he began to close the velvet box.

"Yes…! I mean…I don't know…" Kari's eyes were downcast as confusion swept over her. She fiddled with the hem of her nightshirt, focusing on the decorative cotton because she couldn't muster the courage to look at her boyfriend.

TK frowned and placed the ring box on the coffee table. "You don't know," he repeated her words. He stood to his full height and sat next to her. Circling his left arm around her shoulders, he gently squeezed her small frame and spoke lowly. "What's with you? Is something going on, Kari? Do you need more time to decide? I know my proposal was sudden, but I don't want to rush you into deciding anything if you aren't ready. I'll understand. That's what I'm here for."

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as Kari severely tried to blink the liquid away. "I…I don't know what you say, TK… I'm so confused right now. It's…it's…it's just that I wasn't expecting this at all. I don't know how to react."

"So…you really just need to time to sort out your feelings. That's all right?" A sense of relief washed over him as TK sighed. He was worried for a few moments that Kari didn't return his feelings. "That's fine with me. I meant what I said about not rushing you into making any rash decisions. Marriage is a big step, and I understand that you have to consider all options before deciding."

"You're…you're not mad at me…?" Kari lifted her head to look into her boyfriend's eyes. She knew when he never blinked and focused his blue gaze on hers that he was telling the truth. The tears of confusion that stained her cheeks suddenly became tears of sadness and guilt. TK just proved why she loved him, too. She loved his understanding and caring nature. Not many guys possessed those traits, and Kari was happy to know that her boyfriend did.

She held out her left hand and looked down at the empty ring finger. Instantly she pictured wearing his ring proudly as she announced to her friends and family that she was getting married. Kari imagined Yolei squealing with envy and bliss as she congratulated her. Her mother would smile and give her a hug and words of wisdom, while her father would demand to meet the man who stole his daughter's heart. Her brother Tai would be the hardest person to win over, but Kari knew he too, would be happy for her and he wouldn't want anything but the best for his sister…or he would kill TK.

Kari also envisioned life with TK. She knew he would bring her joy everyday, and love her unconditionally. She also knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect her and ensure her happiness. All in all TK was indeed everything that every woman was desperately searching for: a good man. She knew in her heart she could be happy with him, but would he still be the understanding and loving man if he knew she also had feelings for another. There was only one way to find out.

"I…um…TK…" Kari gulped nervously and removed his arm from her shoulders. She moved her hips away from her boyfriend to give herself some space. "There's…there's something that I have to tell you before I can give you an answer…"

"Kari…" TK spoke uncertainly. His brows creased just a bit as he studied her features. Her face scrunched heavily, as if she was angry, but her eyes held anguish and regret. _Anguish and regret_, he wondered. _What is it she has to tell me that would make her feel such heavy emotions_?

"Whatever it is you have to tell me, just know that I'm still going to be right here by your side." He reached for her hand, but Kari jerked it from his grasp. "Wha…" he wondered aloud as his girlfriend suddenly looked at him with malice.

"Don't say that; please don't say that to me!" Kari shouted as rage filled her entire being. She stood from the sofa and hugged herself for the much-needed comfort. "I promise you, you won't feel this way after my confession."

"Con…confession…?" That piqued TK's interests tenfold. He wondered what his girlfriend needed to confess that had her reacting out of character. All the time he's known her, Kari has never raised her voice, or shown any anger. Now her body was shaking with fury, her face was red as an apple, and tears were drenching her cheeks.

He immediately became worried. _Confession_? _I know this isn't good_. _The last time I heard a confession when Usher's album came out_ _and that was about him cheating on his girl with another_… Realization dawned on him, and alarms rung through his head. He now looked at the woman whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with like a foreigner.

"Kari…?" he asked slowly, carefully. "Does your _confession _involve another man…?"

Choking on her words, Kari merely nodded.

TK thought about the strange burgundy-haired man who he met in the hallway after spending the night with Kari. He also briefly remembered seeing him at his basketball game, but thought nothing of it. He soon thought back to the kiss the same man gave her on the day his basketball team was leaving for their championship game. He was nobody's fool, but TK trusted his girlfriend. He only assumed the guy had a crush on Kari and was jealous of their relationship. How wrong he was.

"Is this man the same man who kissed you that day?" TK felt his temper rising, but he kept a calm façade. No matter how hurt and infuriated he'd get, he would never hit a woman, _his_ woman.

Kari didn't feign ignorance at whom he was referring to. Again, she nodded because a part of her couldn't speak. Another part of her was _afraid_ to speak.

"I see." Looking away because he no longer recognized the woman standing before him, TK narrowed his eyes as he wondered just how long the two were seeing each other. Whether he knew the answer didn't matter, anyway. What mattered was what he was going to go now.

TK had two choices to deal with his predicament. He could end their relationship right now, but he knew he loved Kari greatly and even though she wasn't honest, he knew he'd be sick without her. However, he was a strong, good-looking man and he knew there were many women who wanted to be with him. It wouldn't be hard to find someone else to replace Kari, but Kari meant more to him, and deep inside, he knew there wasn't another woman who could imitate the sweet smiles, soft giggles, and gentle blushes Kari had. He knew there wasn't a woman alive who he would love more than Kari.

For his second choice, he could stick with her, but TK knew he'd worry himself crazy wondering if Kari was being faithful as all the trust he had for her would dissipate. He'd never stop loving her, but without trust, how can a relationship last? TK was never the jealous type, but he knew if another man would even look at Kari "in the wrong way", he'd punch him. He didn't want to live his life that way.

TK remained quiet and was thankful when Kari didn't say anything as he thought long and hard. There was a third option, but if he proceeded to go along with it, the fate of their relationship would be in Kari's hands. He wondered if Kari was strong enough to handle such a responsibility, but he had to know if he wanted to move on with his life.

He stood up and picked up the velvet box from the coffee table. Opening it, TK removed the ring and presented it to Kari. "Here," he said simply.

Kari looked down at the diamond that sparkled gently and looked at her boyfriend. "I…I don't understand TK. Why…?"

"I want you to keep this," he told her. "I got it just for you. I want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed. I'm still in love with you, Kari. I'm not going to lie and pretend that I'm not upset with you, because I am. I thought you were better than that, Kari. I would've never imagined you'd do something like this to me. Nevertheless, I want you to keep this ring as a testament to my feelings for you."

"Ah…" the honey-haired brunette glanced at the glittering jewelry again and sighed.

"I'm not one to give ultimatums, but", he continued, "I can see you really need some time to work things out. I'm giving you two weeks to decide whom you want. If you keep the ring after two weeks, then I know I'm the one who you want. If you return it before the two-week period, then I know it's…_him_. You have to make a decision, Kari. You can't have both of us."

The blond athlete looked at her with intense sadness as agony squeezed the blood from his heart. He grabbed her left hand and slowly inched the ring on her finger. Giving her hand a light kiss, he squeezed her hand before exiting her apartment.

Kari never tried to stop TK from leaving as she heard the door closed. She hoped she was having a nightmare and eventually she would wake up and her life would be normal again. There was no way she could choose between him and Davis in fourteen days, but it seemed she had no choice.

She heard her doorknob turning and hope filled her as she imagined TK returning so they'd work everything out right then. She was surprised that TK didn't enter her apartment, again.

Davis entered Kari's apartment and instantly he frowned with worry as he noticed Kari's sour disposition. Protective instinct took over as he rushed towards her and grabbed both her hands. He felt something solid pressing into his palm before he could ask her what was wrong.

He flipped over her left hand and scowled at the ring that gleamed from her peaches and cream skin. Davis looked back and forth between the offending stone to the guilty party wearing the band.

"Davis…I…" Kari whispered, but his silence shortened her words.

The entrepreneur yanked his hands from hers and marched out of her apartment with a hard slam to her door. The impact vibrated throughout her home, so much that a few magazines that were resting on the coffee table fell to the floor.

"…not you too…" Kari sobbed as she joined the periodicals on the floor and cried.

- - - - -

**AN's:** You know when you write a story, NOTHING goes according to the original plan? I wanted TK to find out about Davis, but not like this. Well, I like how this turned out anyway, so…

About my hiatus…well…I'll admit that I was losing interest in Digimon, but I was determined to finish this story. I owe my readers who were waiting patiently that much. This is my most popular story, and it wouldn't be fair to start something and not complete it. I wouldn't be surprised if no one were to continue reading.

Well, anyway, happy belated New Year and all that jazz! You guys can obviously tell this story's coming to a close. It has to now that Kari's got two weeks to decide who she wants to be with. But from Davis' reaction, he may have made that decision for her. Any grammatical mistakes you find, please let me know so I'll edit this chapter. I didn't read over it, so I'm not sure what mistakes I made.


	26. Class Dismissed

"_And to choose between you two_, _boy you know if I have to choose_, _I choose me_…" **Tamia**; _Between Friends_

**Class Dismissed:** _Teach Her, Teacher!_

One week after storming out of Kari's apartment, Davis and Ken sat in his living room playing the latest edition of _Donkey Madness_. Kari hasn't tried to contact him since he found out about her engagement, and even if she had, he wouldn't have wanted to talk to her. Several thoughts ran through his mind, thus preventing him from focusing on the video game before him.

He wondered if Kari was giving him space to get used to the knowledge that she's now engaged, or if she really did choose her boyfriend over him.

"Correction, _fiancé_…" the entrepreneur muttered.

"Davis, did you say something?" Ken asked his best friend while dodging one of Davis' attacks. "You seem distracted. I'm _creaming_ you in this game… not that you ever stood a chance of beating me, anyway."

Tossing his controller to the floor, Davis folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up!"

Setting his controller on the coffee table, Ken stood and turned off the television and game system. Sitting next to his best friend again, he asked, "Why won't you just talk to her?"

Reclining against the cushions, Davis closed his eyes and huffed, "What for? I'm not the one who needs to say anything. Obviously she has a lot that she needs to work out, so I'm assuming she's working it out."

Sucking his teeth, Ken shook his head and replied, "You really are hopeless, you know that? What if she's too afraid to say anything to you about her… _situation_?"

"I like how you dressed up the word '_engagement'_," the restaurateur sarcastically told his friend. "And damn it, she _should_ be afraid to speak to me! I stood by that girl this entire time, and time and again she plays me for a fucking fool! Hell, if I were in her shoes, I'd be scared of me, too!"

Before Ken could reply, Catherine entered the living room carrying a thin stack of papers in her hands. "Monsieur Motomiya…" She leaned over in front of him, boring her crystal blue eyes into his brown orbs.

Davis met her gaze head-on, never even bothering to look down at his maid's cleavage pouring out of the black, strapless spandex dress she wore. "What Catherine?" he sourly spoke.

"Hmm… Davis you must be really heartbroken if you won't even at Catherine's breasts." Ken joked. Facing the blonde woman he told her, "and they are lovely as usual, Catherine."

"Merci, Monsieur Ichijouji. At least someone here appreciates a woman's natural beauty." She winked at him, and Ken grinned sexily in response.

Resting his elbow on the arm of the sofa, Davis closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "What… do… you… want… Catherine?" The words slipped past his scowl as he tried to hold on to the last ropes of his self-control. Inside he felt his irritation bubbling past the boiling point, and he knew if his friends were to say one more thing regarding his _situation_, as-Ken-simply-stated, with Kari, he would erupt.

"I'm here to make you feel better, Daisuke." Smiling sweetly while refusing to let Davis' mood faze her, the blonde wedged between the two best friends and handed the papers to her employer. Before Davis could ask, "What's this?" Catherine continued.

"_This_ is the contract for your new restaurant in Los Angeles, California. The contractors want you to fly there in two weeks to oversee the project. They just faxed the documents a few moments ago. I spoke to them on the phone and they want you to comb through the contract with a fine tooth to make sure everything's in order. And…" she handed him two more sheets of paper. "Here are the blueprints for the new restaurant."

Opening one eye to peer at his maid, Davis asked, "And how long will I be staying?"

"Well as I stated, the contractors want you to oversee the entire building process. So I'm assuming you'll be in the States for several months until its completion."

"I see." Exhaling heavily, the entrepreneur stared at the blank television in front of him and quietly spoke, "Two weeks from today, huh?"

"Um… well…" Catherine blinked and cleared her throat, carefully choosing her next words. "You don't _have_ to go if you don't want to. It's understandable given your current… _circumstance_. I'm sure Monsieur Ichijouji would be delighted to be a substitute for you instead."

Ken nodded on cue without speaking.

"However," the blonde continued, placing a comforting hand on her employer's knee. "This would be really good for you. It'll allow you to be engrossed in your work. You get to travel, and clear your head of everything that's happened to you."

Davis knew what Catherine meant… clear his mind of Kari. But would a few months in the States free his heart from the woman he loves?

He looked down at the contract and blueprints in his hands and sighed heavily. He needed to get out of Japan, away from Kari. Nodding slowly, he told his maid, "Make the phone call to let them know I'll be in L.A. in two weeks."

For the first time in a week, looking at the approving faces of his friends caused Davis to smile.

. . . . .

"I apologize, Jun. But this is something I have to do. I always wanted to do this since I was a young girl, and now I have a chance to follow my dream…"

Kari sat in front of Jun's desk in her office as she handed her manger her two weeks' notice. "It's been great working here, but I was given the opportunity to travel Japan as a freelance photographer. It's a once in a lifetime shot…"

Holding up her hand to halt Kari in mid-sentence, Jun smiled and told her, "Say no more, Hikari. I understand completely. You're young and the world's your oyster. You have to do what you feel is right for you. No one else can tell you otherwise. You say you want to be a photographer, be a photographer. Nevertheless, I am sad to see you go. You were my favorite employee here. I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, Jun," Kari wiped the tears that threatened to spill from her caramel eyes and stood to give her _former_ manager a hug.

Jun also rose from her seat behind the desk to meet the young woman halfway in their embrace.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work here. I greatly appreciate it." Kari released her hold on the older woman and sat down again.

"When do you leave? And how does your family feel about you touring the country?" Jun also sat down.

Moistening her parched lips, Kari swallowed a lump of sadness before speaking. "I leave for Sendai in three weeks. My parents have been extremely supportive. They feel it's an incredible opportunity for me. My bother Tai," the brunette rolled her eyes and grinned. "He thinks I should remain here in Odaiba and finish school."

Folding her hands in her lap, Jun nodded in understanding. "I see. Will you ever finish school?"

"Someday." Kari replied. "Unfortunately, I can't do freelance and attend school at the same time, so I have to drop out. But I'm going to go back to get my degree eventually." Kari meant it, too. She agreed to become a freelance photographer for a famous landscape magazine and she couldn't say no. The staff agreed to pay for her travel expenses and hotel expenses, and she would be paid to do something she loved. There was no way she would pass this chance up!

Refusing to beat around the bush any longer, Jun asked, "How does my brother feel about this?"

Suddenly taking an interest in the paperclip holder on Jun's desk, Kari answered, "I-I haven't told him… Davis and I… we haven't spoken in a week…"

Narrowing her eyes for better focus, Jun spotted the telltale ring on the brunette's left hand. "I see…"

Following Jun's gaze, Kari blushed and covered her left hand with her right one. "I um… I… haven't had the chance to talk to him, yet…"

"Mmm, hmm." Nodding, Jun stood and outstretched her hand, letting the situation go. _Whatever's going on between my brother and Kari_, _I'm sure_ _they'll work it out_. _It's none of my business_. "I wish you nothing but the best, Kari."

Kari followed suit and gripped Jun's hand with her own. "Thank you again, Jun."

. . . . .

Later that afternoon, Kari silently watched as her fiancé TK practiced free-throws in the gym by himself. She stood at the entranceway out of his vision so he wouldn't see her.

"I have to be confident," she told herself. "I can do this. I _need_ to do this." Slowly she entered the gym and approached the school's basketball star. Thankfully she wore sneakers and not her usual sandals, so she was able to approach him without disturbing his game.

"TK," she gently called out to him. TK didn't respond as he continued to throw the ball at the net. Clearing her throat, Kari spoke a little louder. "TK!"

The blond tossed the ball towards the net. There it hit the rim and bounced right off it and headed back in the direction from which it came. Unfortunately, TK turned his head in the voice of his fiancée, facing away from the ball, and the ball bounced from his head and landed on the floor.

"Ohmigosh! TK!" Kari rushed to his aid as TK grabbed his throbbing head. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm fine Kari," TK assured her. "I'm just a little embarrassed you had to see that." He gave her his famous boyish grin, and in return Kari smiled as well.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Come here. We need to talk." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bleachers. They both sat down and the brunette exhaled slowly to gather enough courage to tell her fiancé the news about her new job.

Instantly TK's ears perked up and worry flashed across his handsome features. "Everything's okay, isn't Kari?"

"Yes, TK, everything's fine." Kari's dazzling smile warmed the basketball player's heart, and he smiled in return. "Well… it is, but it isn't…"

"Okay…" TK slowly drawled out. Leaning back against the bleaches, he rested his elbows on the seat behind him and said, "Lay it on me."

Giving him a cute nod, Kari told him, "I… I accepted a job as a freelance photographer…"

"Kari that's great!" TK sat up straight and grabbed her hands and enclosed them in his. "I'm happy for you! This is what you wanted."

"It's… it's great, TK, and I'm glad you think so…" The brunette slipped her hands from his and looked down at her lap. "But… you have to let me finish…"

Noticing the smile disappear from her lips, TK swallowed and nodded. "Okay, Kari. Go ahead."

"Thank you, TK." Looking up at him again, she continued. "I'm touring Japan and I leave for Sendai in three weeks. I… I'll be gone for a year and I have to drop out of school…"

"Oh…" TK's blue eyes followed the movement of Kari's hands as her fingers toyed with the engagement ring he gave her a week ago. "So… where does this leave us?"

Kari's caramel eyes stared off in the distance of the basketball TK was previously using and quietly replied, "I don't know. If you don't want me to go…"

"No… I'll never make you choose between your dream and… us…" The words slipped from TK's lips and he too, followed Kari's line of vision and stared at the basketball.

Together they sat in silence, each person tending to the thoughts rushing through their minds.

_Is this the right time to tell her_? TK wondered how Kari would take the news he had to share with her. _Would she be mad at me_? _I'll probably put more of a strain on our relationship_…

"We're both so young…"

TK's ear's perked up at his fiancée's whispered words. He listened intently while Kari continued.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us… I-I'm not sure if I'm ready for this kind of commitment…"

TK bit his lips, watching Kari slowly remove the ring from her finger. She let the jewelry dangle from her finger as she held it up towards the light. She smiled tenderly at the gentle sparkle the small diamond emitted.

Kari felt her throat closed as tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't allow them fall, blinking back the moisture from her eyes.

The basketball star outstretched his palm, allowing Kari to place the ring inside it. "There's no way I can be committed to my career and to you, TK. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. I'm so sorry…"

Closing his fingers around the ring, TK's blue gaze settled on the sneakers on his feet. He couldn't look his _former_ fiancée in the eyes. Deep down he knew everything Kari was telling him was true, but his heart had difficulty dealing with it.

Licking his lips, he spoke. "There… there were NBA scouts from the States at the championship game… I-I wanted to tell you that night when I gave you this."

"Oh, TK…" Kari allowed the tears she held back to delicately fall down her cheeks. "I…"

"Shh…" Looking up, TK pressed his finger to her lips to quiet her. "Now it's your turn to listen." Weakly he smiled and continued. "They… they wanted to recruit me, but I turned down the offer."

"Why…?" The brunette's voice croaked, so she cleared it to speak. "Why would you pass up such a wonderful opportunity?"

"Heh," the blond chuckled, but there was no humor in his voice. "Truthfully, the NBA isn't going anywhere. It's always going to be there. I wanted to stay here and finish school, earn my degree, and _then_ see what career opportunities lay ahead. I guess you can say I'm kinda old fashioned," he added jokingly. _I wanted to be here with you_, _Kari_. TK didn't have the heart to tell her that, figuring it would only add to the intense pressure and grueling pain she was feeling.

Giggling softly, the young woman repeated, "Oh, TK."

"If the NBA wants me after I graduate, they can have me. If they don't then I'll just have to find something in my career field. I love basketball, but it isn't my life, y'know?"

"TK, I admire you so much." Kari spoke. "Most people would kill to be in your shoes, but you made your decision and you're sticking with it. That's very admirable."

Swallowing thickly, the blond nodded. "You admire me, Kari… you just don't love me."

"I…" Choking back more sobs, Kari also swallowed hard and admitted, "No TK, I don't. I cannot lie to you. You're such a good man, and I'm such a horrible person…"

"Kari, you're not a horrible person." TK reassured her.

"Then why do I feel like I'm letting you down? And why does it hurt so much?" This time Kari covered her face in her palms and allowed her cries to be heard. "Why do I feel so terrible?"

Gathering the woman he loves in his arms, TK whispered in her ear. "You're not letting me down, Kari. You're only doing what's best for you, what's best for the both of us." Releasing her, TK pulled Kari's hands away from her face and wiped her tears from her cheeks with his hands. "Actually, if you would've continued on in a relationship with me with all of this on your shoulders, down the line, it would've been damaging to us both. Now was the perfect time to be honest, Kari. And I thank you for that."

"Oh TK, you're too good to me, and I feel like I don't deserve it."

"Kari, you're a good person, and you deserve nothing but the best." The basketball player admitted honestly. Don't ever talk down yourself again, you hear?"

Smiling softly, the brunette nodded. "Yes TK, I hear you. Thank you, for being a good friend."

"I'm going to miss you, Kari."

"I'm going to miss you, too TK."

Together they shared one final, tender kiss before departing their separate ways.

. . . . .

The following week Kari sat in Ken's office as she handed him her written notice to break her lease. "I can no longer stay here, Mr. Ichijouji. I'm touring Japan in two weeks as a freelance photographer."

"I understand, Miss Yagami." Ken accepted her letter along with the check for the rent for next month. Frowning down at it, he told her, "I can't accept this."

"It's alright." Kari smiled. "It's because I didn't give you the notice sooner."

"Are you kidding me? Davis would have my head if I accepted money from you in your time of need. So here, take it back." Ken handed Kari her check. "You need it anyway."

Blushing profusely, Kari accepted her check and thanked the proprietor. She exited his office smiling as she looked forward to what the future would bring her.

. . . . .

Davis entered his bedroom to find Catherine sitting on the edge of his bed with a small duffle bag next to her. He noticed the manila folder in her hands and wondered what it was. Walking towards her, Davis could see his maid's eyes were downcast and her lips were pressed in a thin line.

"What's wrong, Catherine?" The restaurateur sat next to her. Catherine never replied. She only handed him the folder in response.

Opening it, the brunet barely scanned over the words in the document that was presented. "What's this?"

"Daisuke, I'm… I'm also leaving. I'm leaving for Italy to be a model. I was chosen at a casting call last month, and I accepted."

Handing the folder back to her, Davis asked, "When do you leave?"

"The same day you leave, Monsieur. I-It's been great working for you, but sometimes, we have to do what's best for us."

Catherine's admission left Davis confused. "Then why do you look so sad? Shouldn't you be happy about this?"

"Because, it's not like you fall in love every day, Daisuke." Catherine's blue eyes still remained downcast, but her voice was even as she continued to speak. "I love you, but I know you love someone else. It would be foolish for me to continue working for you, hoping that someday you would see me as more than your personal plaything. But I also support you in everything you do, and I like Hikari. She's good for you, Daisuke. Too bad you just don't see it… or you refuse to see it."

Davis merely nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"She's changed you, too. You're a much better person whenever you're with her. You're no longer cold, hard."

The entrepreneur rose from the bed and looked down at his now former employee. Scrubbing his face with his hand, he flatly asked her, "Why are you telling me all of this now? If you wanna go, just go! I'm not stopping you!"

Catherine also rose from the bed and stood in front of Davis. Caressing his face, she simply told him, "Because I wanted you to know how I feel before my departure. And I don't think it's fair to leave without the truth being revealed. If nothing else, you owe it to Hikari to tell her how you truly feel about her before you leave for America. Just like I owed it to you to tell you how I feel before leaving for Italy."

Finally understanding where Catherine was going with this, Davis replied, "But what if Kari–"

"Shh… no 'buts'. No 'what ifs'. Just do it while you still have the chance. Don't wait until it's too late, Daisuke." The blonde smoothed her thumb over his lips, before giving him one last, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

Picking up her duffle bag, she faced him and waved. "Au revoir, Monsieur Motomiya. I'll see you at the airport next week."

Davis heard his front door close and he sighed heavily. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looked down at his carpet and said, "Goodbye, Catherine."

. . . . .

That evening Kari paced outside Davis' front door, deciding whether she should knock or go back to her apartment. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm here." Kari repeated out loud. "I can do this. I can do this. I can do this."

Before she lost her nerve to give into the temptation to run back to her apartment, Kari knocked on Davis' door and waited nervously for him to open it. When he did her heart stilled, and her breath escaped her lungs.

There stood the man she loved causally leaning against the threshold, matching his gaze with her own. His maroon shirt was un-tucked from his beige pants, and a few of the top buttons were undone. His unruly hair was messier than usual, his feet were bare, and she inhaled his enticing cologne, allowing the musky scent to invade her lungs.

"Can… can I come in? I have something I need to tell you."

Davis watched as Kari nervously tugged at her shirt, and cutely chew on her lower lip. Opening the door wider her for, he stepped back and said, "Sure. Come in."

The brunette entered his apartment and removed her shoes at the door. She sat on his sofa, while Davis closed the door and leaned against it. "What brings you here?"

Kari held up her bare left hand, showing Davis that she no longer wore TK's ring. "My heart wouldn't allow me to commit to someone I don't love."

"Holy shit!" In three strides Davis was kneeled before Kari, holding her hand in his. He massaged her fingers while his dark eyes examined her hand. Confusion darkened his gaze, and he looked at her and asked, "W-When…?"

Gulping nervously, Kari answered, "Last week. I told TK that I didn't love him, and I couldn't accept his ring."

"B-But… _why_…?" Inside Davis was elated that Kari was no longer engaged to BS, but before he could tell Kari about his feelings, he had to hear the words from her. He had to know that he was no longer second best in her world.

"Well, in two more weeks I'm leaving Odaiba to tour around the country as a freelance photographer."

Davis' face darkened, and his features became stoic. "Oh, I see." He began to yank his hand from her grasp, but Kari held on. "No Davis. I need to finish. At least grant me that much."

Sucking his teeth, the entrepreneur looked up at her and nodded. "Alright, Kari. I'll listen."

"I'll be gone for a year, and then I'm returning to Odaiba to finish school. After that, I hope to start a blossoming career in photography. This freelance opportunity will give me the experience I need to achieve that."

Smoothing her tongue over her dry lips, Kari closed her eyes and breathed gently to calm her rattling nerves. Opening her eyes, her caramel gaze met Davis' chocolate irises. Patiently he waited for her to continue.

"But, what good is it to have a budding career and a college degree without sharing your joy with the one you love?"

Taken back from her words, Davis shakily asked, "K-Kari… a-are you s-saying…"

"Davis you taught me so much." A loving smile curled Kari's lips and tears filled her eyes. "You taught me everything I needed to know to become a woman…" A pink blush dusted her cheeks as memories filled her mind of all the times they shared together. "You taught me to be confident, you taught me to go after what I wanted, and never to be ashamed of anything I do. But most importantly, you taught me how to love. And that's a lesson I'll never forget. I love you, Davis."

"Oh, Kari!" Davis sat on the sofa and pulled Kari's face to his in a searing kiss. Kari wrapped her arms around Davis' neck and fisted her hands in his thick, maroon locks. Releasing her, he said, "Do you know how long I waited to hear you say that?"

"It's been too long, and I should've told you sooner." The brunette pulled at the sleeves of his shirt and looked away. "It wasn't right for me to string you along at my convenience."

"Well, shit…" Davis chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I believe neither of us were thinking about the consequences when we entered that deal. But none of that matters now. You're here with me."

"But I'm leaving, Davis. You're willing to wait for me for a year?" Kari's eyes looked hopeful, but her insides were in knots. She knew it would be wrong to ask Davis to put his life on hold for an entire year for her sake, but she didn't want to risk losing him to another woman, either.

"Kari, I'm leaving for America next week." When Kari gasped, Davis circled his arms around her waist and pressed her back against his chest. "I'll be gone for a few months to oversee the construction of my new restaurant. We both have priors in our lives, but that doesn't mean we have to end what's between us before we even let it have a chance to begin.

"This isn't goodbye. We're just getting our lives together. We're going to see each other again, and when we do, it's going to be like we never left. I love you too, Kari."

Tears of joy streamed down Kari's cheeks and she faced the love of her life, cradling his chin in her face. "And then what, Davis? What happens in a year?" Her eyes widened with a newfound hope as adrenaline course through her veins.

Pulling Kari his close to him, he felt the young woman spread her thighs to straddle his lap. A serious expression covered his features when he smoothed Kari's short hair and looked deep into her eyes. "Then we get married, Kari. I'm serious. I want you to be my wife."

"Missus Hikari Motomiya… it sounds wonderful, Davis! I do, I do want be your wife! And then what? What happens after that?"

"Then we take the world by storm." Davis slowly undressed Kari, kissing every inch of exposed flesh that was once covered by her clothes. "The whole world will know you as Hikari Motomiya, world famous photographer, and my _wife_."

"Oh, Davis…" Kari closed her eyes and hissed when she felt his teeth, lips, and tongue on her exposed, overly-sensitive nipples. "I must be dreaming. This all sounds too good to be true…" Her fingers hastily removed the buttons from his shirt, but she felt Davis' hands circling her wrists, preventing her from going further.

"Never doubt me, Kari." He looked her in the eyes and told her in an authoritative tone. "Haven't I taught you anything in these last months?"

"I will never doubt you, Davis." The brunette pressed her forehead into his and gave him another kiss. "Although… I might need a refresher course, just so you can remind me."

Growling sexily in her ear, Davis pushed Kari on her back and climbed on top of her. Wiggling his eyebrows playfully at her, he husked, "I'm about to give you a lesson you won't soon forget."

. . . . .

**ANs:** Well, it's been 3 years since I updated this story, and now it's complete! I do hope you all enjoyed my story as I enjoyed writing it. I'm tempted to write an epilogue, but it may not need one. Meh, we'll see.

Also (I forgot your name. If you're still reading, please remind me so I can credit you!) had it right: the first one to Kari's virginity loses!


End file.
